The Other Bella
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: She was pale, but with a slight tan. Taller than the original Bella, beautiful. Long brown hair and those eyes-bright green with specks of blue in them. She was mine, my world, and nothing matter, nothing. She tied me down to this Earth-I've imprinted on the other Bella. JACOB/OC! SET IN ECLIPSE!
1. Chapter 1: New Town, New Bella, New Frie

**Chapter 1: New Town, New Bella, New Friends**

_Whose woods these are I think I know._  
_His house is in the village, though;_  
_He will not see me stopping here_  
_To watch his woods fill up with snow._

_My little horse must think it queer_  
_To stop without a farmhouse near_  
_Between the woods and frozen lake_  
_The darkest evening of the year._

_He gives his harness bells a shake_  
_To ask if there is some mistake._  
_The only other sound's the sweep_  
_Of easy wind and downy flake._

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,_  
_But I have promises to keep,_  
_And miles to go before I sleep,_  
_And miles to go before I sleep. _

_Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_

_By: Robert Frost _

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

It was dark, really dark as we drove into the small town of Forks, Washington population: 3,758. Scratch that, sixty-one. My head was on the car's window and I stared at tree after tall boring tree when we drove them past in our blue Escalade. The rain was pouring heavily and I sighed, dramatically, as I braced myself for the constant cold and rain that this little town in this stupid state produced. I was angry, heck I was beyond angry; I was infuriated. Infuriated towards my father, a doctor, who ever so subconsciously accepted the position in this measly town without even asking my permission. I mean, come on now Dad, that was all I wanted, a asking for permission. Now I have to make new friends and learn my way around here in the middle of my junior year, but I don't blame him, he does get good money for this and he loves his job. Oh well, let the old man be happy and proud of himself and let his only child be miserable. My mother was not in the same mood as I was at all, she was actually quite happy that we are moving into a new town, "exploring our great country" as she calls it. But for once in my whole entire life of seventeen years, I was jealous of my over protective, erratic, and hyperactive mother. I was jealous of her self- confidence and esteem in facing our moving situation. She was suddenly my idol for life. I wanted to follow her, observe her. I wanted to be around her, to copy her attitude towards life and that is when I realized that I was seriously going cray-cray. _God, snap out of it, Izzy. Just brace yourself; yeah brace yourself, for what is about to come to you._ The darkness was suddenly fading away and the sun streamed through the semi-dark clouds above our heads as we drove farther in town, creating dawn. It was morning, meaning that I'll have to get registered for school and my parents for work. I looked at my mother weirdly when she all of a sudden squeezed Dad's hand in excitement as he turned the corner to our new home. I rolled my eyes. Mom was squealing like some kid in a candy store as Dad pulled up the fresh and newly paved driveway to our three-bedroom colonial style house. Dad parked and we all got out checking out the view.

"Mmm, can you smell that? It smells like fresh pine trees with a hint of mist. Oh, how I absolutely love that fragrance in the morning. It's so natural and clean here, there's no smog like in a big city and so open" Mom said, lovingly as she did a little twirl. _Yeah, I know, she's crazy_. Dad chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, making some of his buzzed cut blonde locks shake. They then began to stare at each other with so much intensity and fire that I felt as though I was trapped in a horrible romance novel. I made a disgusted face, but with no avail to their attention. They just continued to stare into one's eyes and this occasional schoolgirl giggle from my mother. Dad pulled her closer to him and they kissed under the morning light, happily and irrevocably in love with one another. My lips cocked into a small smile as realization hit me that my parents were still so in love with each other after two decades and that I, Isabella Marina Sloane, don't have anything like their love of my own. And this caused me to frown, just slightly. They broke apart and my mother wiped some of her lipstick off of Dad's lips. They turned their attention at me and I looked in their eyes, adoration and love flowing through their irises.

"Bring it in, honey" Dad called out to me and I practically ran to him, my arms stretch out, ready to embrace both of my parents. We stayed like that for what seem like hours, in an embrace, feeling each other's body heat as a happy family. Mom placed a strand of my brown locks behind my ear before she bent a little to my 5'6 frame to place a gentle, loving kiss on my forehead. It was motherly and I almost exploded with love and joy afterwards. My heart beat going insane. We looked at our new home and we sighed. It was beautiful, nestled in the middle of the block with nice periwinkle shutters, a wooden door, bay windows, and a little porch to sit on to watch the snow, that will soon come, fall from the sky like we use to do in North Dakota. I liked it; I liked it a lot. Maybe moving here wasn't a bad idea after all. Dad patted me on my back when he saw a smile creeping ever so slowly on my red pouty lips. I stared up at his tall frame.

"Admit it, you love it here" Dad said, smiling himself.

"Yeah, I thought that it would suck, but its nice Dad, it is. It's nice and cozy," I said, placing my head on his shoulder. His body shook a bit as a laugh went through him.

"Told you, Christopher, I know my baby girl" Mom said as she went in the house.

"And I never doubted you, Tabitha" I heard Dad mumble as he followed her into the home. I took a glimpse at my surroundings, making sure that I had every single detail of my block's features planted inside my brain. It was really nothing important on my block, well except for a police cruiser. _Chief Charles Swan, _it said in big white block letters. Wow, a chief, well at least I know who has authority in this god-forsaken place.

"Bunny rabbit, come in and take a look, it's wonderful!" my mother yelled from the inside of the house. I shook my head at my childhood nickname that she had given me when I was about five years old, a small smirk forming on my lips. I obeyed my mother's orders to come in and I gasp at the beauty inside the small house. For some odd reason, it was very spacious with nice hard wood floor, stainless steel appliances, and granite countertops, gorgeous. Oh, and the many boxes that surrounded the gorgeousness. Mom had this shit-eating grin on her pale face and this look.

"Beautiful, huh? We are so going to love it here" Mom said, excitedly, pulling me into another gut-wrenching hug. I winced at her strength and Dad pulled her off of me.

"Gosh, Tabby, don't kill her. I don't want to go to jail for child endangerment and some other crap that the law has about killing your kids" Dad said. Mom nodded at his words of wisdom and placed a kiss on my forehead, again.

"Sorry, honey, I'm just so happy, you know? Look, tomorrow we could go shopping for anything you want and need, ok?" Mom compromised.

"Deal, I need more books anyways," I said. Mom nodded happily, sinking in our little negotiation I presume. I smiled cheekily at her and looked at the staircase.

"To the left, down the hall" Dad said, answering my question in my head.

"Thanks, are my stuff in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think" Dad said. I nodded my head, navigating through the array of boxes in our living room/dining room, up the stairs and down the hall, to the left to my bedroom. It was a nice size for a teenage girl. All of my things were there and I quickly opened a random box on the floor near my mattress. I stared at the pictures of me and my friends back in North Dakota. I must them all so much, especially Briana, she was my best friend since fourth grade. We told each other everything, and now, she was just some memory of my past. My mother told me to start "anew", which means diss all your old friends and gain new ones because the old ones will just make you even more depressed and nonsocial. I huffed sadly as I took the picture out of the blue frame and ripped it in half. Minds well give it a try, eh?

* * *

I was asleep, peacefully in my warm comfortable bed before I was rudely awakened by my hyperactive mother. _Damn her to hell_. She began to jump on my bed like some weird child, yelling "Time to wake up" and "Wakey wakey, bunny rabbit". I was starting to get pissed off. What _the hell was in her coffee?_ She stopped all of a sudden and I turned over to face her, my hair covering my face. I moved my wretched bed head away from my face and stared at my mother, who was sitting pretzel style on my bed, annoyingly.

"Good morning sunshine, the world says hello!" she said, a bit too happily. Oh, I can't wait until I'm married and gone. Wait, shit, she might come bother me and my hubby. Oh, God, I can't ever get away from her!

"Gosh, Mom, are you on acid?" I said, my voice groggily and raspy.

"No. What's that?" she said, confused, her head cocked to the side.

"Nothing, Mom, nothing" I said, getting up and falling right on my bum. Mom's loud giggles filled my room as I stumped to the bathroom, muttering profanities and hexing the stupid bed sheets that I had tripped on.

"Stupid fucking sheets and their longness" I mumbled, to myself, as I brush my teeth. I spit out the tooth paste.

"I don't even need you anyways" I said, rolling my eyes as I looked at myself in the mirror. A pair of bright green eyes stared back at me, causing me to smirk cockily to myself. _Damn, I am hot as hell_. Yeah, I'm vain a little, any problems or concerns for yours truly? Oh, none, thought so.

"Sweetie, are you done? We have to hurry up, I heard that it can get pretty crowded on the roads in the morning" Mom said as she practically banged on the bathroom's door.

"Ugh" I muttered, taking my pajamas off for a shower. I turned on the shower and stepped in, the hot water making me flinch a little, but I soon relaxed, letting the lukewarm water cascade down my slightly tan skin. I took a quick shower, about ten minutes to be exact, and wrapped my purple fluffy towel around my wet body. My hair sticking to my face like the black plague. I walked out, dropping water droplets on the floor as I made my merry way to my bedroom. I got dressed awfully fast, putting on some make up and putting my shoulder length chocolate brown locks in a high bun after blow drying it. My mother barged in my room as I was trying to put on my knee length boots.

"My poor bunny rabbit" She cooed, coming closer to me. She helped me with my boots, forcefully, and then kissed my cheek.

"What's for breakfast?" I said as we went downstairs.

"I didn't cook, we are going to a diner to eat, just like the locals" Mom replied, putting on her coat and beanie. She looked like a teenager and I scoffed at her youth. _She was way too adorable to be in her thirties_. I followed suit and we were off into the cold brisk air that Forks provided. We were halfway around the corner when I asked: "Where's Dad?".

"At work, he left at six in the morning" Mom replied, casually.

"What? He works today, where?" I said, shockingly.

"At the hospital, silly. Forks Hospital and he doesn't work today, it's like a meeting or something. They will show him around" Mom added. I nodded my head and she opened the door to the diner. It wasn't very noisy inside, it was kind of peaceful. Everyone was chatting quietly amongst one self, some kids were making out in the back, and the staff had happy grins on their faces.

"Hi guys, it's our new neighbors!" a woman yelled. She was behind the counter and she had this bright smile placed happily on her lips. Mom waved to her happily and said hello. _My mother, the socialite_.

"Hi everyone!" Mom said, excitedly. Everyone said their hellos and gave out waves.

"Hello, and welcome to The Diner, I'm Cora" the woman said. She had caramel skin with thick curly hair, she was pretty.

"Hi Cora, I'm Tabitha and this is my daughter" Mom said, gesturing towards me.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said. This caused everyone to turn around, including this guy in a police uniform. He began to chuckle and he got up, making his way over to us.

"Hear that, Charlie? Another Bella" Cora said, emphasizing on _Bella_.

"What's wrong?" Mom said, confusingly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. My daughter name is Bella too, Isabella" the man, Charlie, said. He had this deep voice to him and a mustache. _Wait, Charlie? Isn't that short for Charles? _

"You're the chief?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Yup, I am and I hope that I will only see you on good terms, ok Bella?" he said. Everyone began to laugh, even my Mom.

"Let's all hope, she can be a rebel sometimes" Mom said. I smiled, sheepishly. I can be a little twerp at times.

"Oh, God. Hear that? We got ourselves a delinquent, this will be fine" Charlie joked. Mom stared at me, a smile on her face.

"Well, we just have to find out then, right? So, what will you like?" Cora said.

"Hmm, I have no idea. What do you want to eat bunny rabbit?" Mom said, turning to my attention.

"I dunno" I said, shrugging. Charlie chuckled.

"How about y'all sit down and think about it, I have room at my table" he offered.

"Oh, how nice. Thank you, Charlie" Mom said, gratefully. I shook my head at her antics. Is she stupid, you don't sit with strange people, no matter if they are Chief of Police or not. I watched, in disbelief, as my mother sat at Charlie's table, looking at the menu as if nothing is wrong. Charlie looks back at my mother then me. He smiled.

"Go on, Bella, Charlie don't bit, he's a nice man" Cora coaxed. _Yeah, right_.

"C'mon" Charlie said. I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down next to my mother and far away from Charlie.

"So, how old is the other Bella?" Mom asked, casually, starting up a conversation.

"Eighteen" Charlie replied.

"Wow, my baby is only seventeen; they grow so fast, don't they?" Mom said. Charlie nodded his head, profusely.

"They truly do. So, why Forks?" Charlie said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"My husband, Christopher, got a promotion here under Dr. Cullen" Mom answered.

"Cullen? That's great, he's a good friend, he'll teach your husband good things" Charlie said.

"Is that true? Wow, that's awesome because this means a lot to us. I can't believe that people are so gracious here" Mom said.

"Yep, that's Forks. We care about one another in our small town, like a family, you know? I know his whole family, his son is with my daughter" Charlie said.

"Oh, is that so? Is he a good boy?" Mom said.

"Better be or I'll kill him if he hurt my Bells, he left awhile ago to go somewhere and that killed her to pieces. It wasn't like her to be all depressed and zombielike, I was going to send her back to her mother in Florida, but then she started to hang out with my old friends' boy and she was happy again then Edward had to come back" Charlie said, his temper changing when he said _Edward_. _Wow, I'm glad that I am not in Edward's shoes. _Mom nodded her head vigorously as she took in the information. My mother wasn't exactly the gossipy type, but she loved a good story.

"Aw, I'm sure that he didn't mean it, you know how young boys are. They are here one minute and then gone on the next" Mom said.

"Yeah, I know, I was young once. Although, many years ago" he joked, causing my Mom to laugh and giggle like a child that she obviously is.

"You know what Charlie? I think that we should introduce our daughters to each other? It's a win-win situation. I want my baby to make new friends and you want Bella to unravel herself from this Edward boy, how 'bout it?" Mom said.

"Mom! I am not a lamp or a cup of sugar to borrow" I seethed, angrily at my mother. She put her hands up in defense, as if she did nothing wrong. Charlie face contorted into a bright smile.

"Hey, I might take you up on your offer, Tabitha. Deal" Charlie said, agreeing with the negotiation.

"Wonderful, what is your address?" Mom asked, getting out a pad from her purse.

"Oh, I live on K Street" Charlie said. Mom looked up with a big smile plastered on her face; she turned to me with this devious look on her face.

"No way! That's the street we live on!" Mom said, excitedly. Charlie smile got bigger. So, that's his cruiser? Wow, I am really stupid. _No, shit, Sherlock._ Hey! That's mean, brain, real mean. _Whatever, go cross a bridge_. Yeah, I need Jesus.

"That's great, awesome actually" Charlie said, smiling. Cora came to our table with a pad and pen.

"So, what'll be?" she asked, politely.

"Oh! Um….I'll take some waffles and bacon with an orange juice on the side. What about you, Bella?" Mom said. Cora looked at me.

"Omelet, no cheese and a tea with three sugars" I said. Their mouths fell open as the gaped at me.

"What's the matter?" Mom asked.

"The other Bella orders that for breakfast too. God, it's like you two are twins, with the same name" Cora explained. Mom chuckled.

"It's probably a coincidence" Mom said, shrugging it off.

"Ok then, what's her birthday?" Cora said.

"September 13th, why?" I said. Cora dropped her pad.

"What now?" I said.

"T-that's my Bella's birthday too. Wow, you two are going to be great friends" Charlie stuttered. Mom laughed at this.

"Wow, I guess we are" I said, lowly, to myself.

"How about we have that little visit tomorrow?" Mom suggested.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Charlie said. Cora picked up her pad and left to go set in the order.

"Great, what's tomorrow?" Mom said.

"Saturday" I answered.

"Right, ok, is noon fine with you?" Mom said to Charlie. Wow, I can't believe that she is actually setting up a play date for me, is she serious? _Hell, yeah she is_. Thanks, brain, what would I do without you? _Go crazy, duh. _Right, your right. _Always am, honey_. Love you. _You too, hon. _Yeah, I got 99 problems. _But a bitch ain't one._ I cracked a smile.

"Sure, that sounds great" Charlie said. I zoned them out as they finished their conversation while I ate my breakfast. The omelet was amazingly delicious. The unique flavors seem to pop in my mouth like toast coming out the toaster. I closed my eyes in complete ecstasy, moaning in deliciousness.

"Ah, she's smitten" Charlie commented, his lips tweaking into a smug smile. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she's a food addict" Mom joked, causing me to push her a little. Charlie laughed at our little fight, shaking his head.

"You two are crazy" he said, laughing hysterically. Mom pinched my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Crazy Saturday Mornings

**Chapter 2: Those Crazy Saturday Mornings**

_At the feet of his lady the moon  
Lies the night,  
Aquiver and breathless and bright  
With the light  
Of her smile on his face  
And the shadows her slim fingers trace.  
And now she is gone and he lays  
Black browed and brooding and still,  
And over the hill  
From afar  
The clear morning star  
Burns but the set him a thrill.  
But the night steals away,  
Seeking his lady, and leaves the star, paling, to day. _

_Dawn_

_By: Carolyn Cosby Wilson_

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

The sun streamed through my windows and I turned to my side, ignoring what the day will bring. I wish to just stay here all day long, in the warm comforts of my bed, wrapped up in comforter after comforter, increasing my body temperature and having happy wonderful dreams of absolute nothing. My mother sadly disrupted me, again. She was beyond excited for my little "play date" with the other Bella, a girl in which I did not even know. _Heck, I barely know her father_. Mom ripped off my warm, blue comforter and I glared at her with such anger and annoyance, the Devil, himself, will be shocked by my abnormal behavior. Don't get me wrong here, I love my mother to death, but that doesn't give her the right to ruin my precious sleep and security, twice. I can't wait till I start school; I bet she's going to have a field day on that.

"Wake up, honey cub, you're late" She said, using her pathetic and annoying baby voice. God, it goes on and on. I'm in hell! I carefully, and rather slowly, opened my green eyes to her happy smiling face. She was standing, at the foot of my bed, holding a tray with breakfast neatly and strategically placed upon it. All my favorites were in the front, causing me to sit up straighter in my bed. I was about to reach for a strawberry, but I stopped myself because I swore I saw her lean forward more to me. _Hmm, are we playing that game? Fine then, I'll play it. _I grabbed a strawberry and took a slow bite out of it, letting the glorious taste fulfill my dying taste buds.

"Bitter, very bitter" I said, lying, as I placed the half-eaten strawberry in the red bowl, on the tray that my mother was still casually holding. Shock was written on her face and I guffawed at her expression.

"They are new though, honey muffin. I just got them," she said, incredulously.

"Sure they are," I said, suspiciously, as I lay back down in my comfy bed. She put the tray on my nightstand and climbed in bed with me.

"Get up, bunny rabbit, the other Bella is awaiting" Mom said, caressing my bed head.

"She's going to wait a little longer then," I said, pulling my sheets up and over my face and body.

"But, bunny rabbit" Mom whined, like a child.

"No, I said she has to wait" I said, closing my green eyes again. I was falling into a deep and peaceful, enchanting slumber until…SPLASH! Cold water made me sprang up from my bed like a bullet. I began to shiver and my teeth, chattered. I stared at my mother, a look of disgust and pure hatred in my eyes. There she stood, in all her guilty glory, holding a bucket that was once filled with the cold water that damned near gave my hypothermia or frostbite. She smiled, innocently, and put the bucket, slowly on my floor.

"I told you to get up. Next time, listen to my words of wisdom. Ok?" she said, wiping of her hands as if she did nothing wrong. With that, she chastised out of my room, not before telling me: "Get dressed, you have somewhere to go". _God, I can't stand her sometimes. _I rolled my eyes and I stumped my dripping, wet self toward the bathroom, I took a shower, blow-dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and did other normal morning duties in under twenty-five minutes, for Mom's crazy sake. I wrapped my towel around myself and stumped back into my room. But, not getting an earful from Mom downstairs.

"Stop the stumping, missy!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Fine! Stop pouring cold water on me then!" I yelled back to her.

"Play nice, ladies!" Dad yelled from my parents' bedroom. I rolled my eyes and slammed my door. Slumping down the door, I realized that I would have to face the consequences for slamming my door. _Fuck it_. After I got dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans, a red henley, and my bright red Uggs, I pulled my hair up in a ponytail with no makeup whatsoever, doing a little twirl in my mirror to check out how I looked. _Is this plain? God, I hope that this isn't too much for just meeting someone with the exact same name. _

"It's plain today," I said to myself, grabbing my tote and leaving my room, slamming my door again to close it.

"Hey!" Dad yelled.

"Sorry, Daddy" I said, smiling sheepishly. He gave me a smile as he exited his and **_Mom's_** room.

"No harm done, just please don't do it again. You know how your mother gets," he said, going downstairs. I followed after him, into the kitchen, and there was Mom, holding a skillet, behind the stove counter.

"Hey, honey bear, good morning" Mom greeted her husband, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. _Bitch_. She was only doing that to make me angry and my skin crawl. Dad pulled away, his face red as a tomato.

"You too, Hun" Dad replied, grabbing toast and the jam then sitting down at the breakfast table in the kitchen. My mother and I had a little staring competition until she crack a small smile.

"If you forgive me right now, I'll give you my credit card" Mom reasoned. I contemplated for some time about this, my finger to my chin, making "thinking noises" as I did so.

"Yeah, whatever. Forgiven" I said, sticking out my arms for a hug. Mom quickly obliged, squeezing me into a gut-bursting embrace into her bosom.

"M-mom, c-can't b-breathe" I struggled to get out. I thought that I was turning blue and Dad broke us apart, shaking me as I cough to breathe once again. _Phew, that was close_.

"You alright?" Dad asked, worriedly. I nodded and he helped me sit down in a chair next to him.

"I'm so sorry, pumpkin. I was just-", she began, but I interrupted her.

"Excited? Happy? I know" I finished for her. She nodding, smiling as she took my knowledge of finally "knowing her". Mom placed a bowl of warm oatmeal in front of me, a happy smile on her lips. I looked down at it, my face disgusted. I looked back up at my mother, who had a curious look on her face, and I smiled at her. _Minds well be grateful_. I picked up my spoon and took dainty bites of the oatmeal; it wasn't that bad, however it wasn't excellent either. It needed more sugar. I still ate it all though, without including more sugar, with a smile on my face just to please my mother.

"It's good, huh?" Mom said; her attention focused on what she was trying to look for in the fridge. Dad made a gagging gesture and I giggled, this caused Mom to turn around suddenly and stare at us like we were going insane. We gave her innocent smiles and she frowned.

"It's not good, is it?" Mom said, pouting.

"Aw, sweetie-pie, it's good, but you could of added more sugar" Dad said.

"Sugar? Are you crazy? That's the main reason why you are this close to getting high blood pressure! You should've known that anyways, baby. I mean; you are a doctor for crying out loud!" Mom said, using various hand gestures while screaming out her plea. I sat there, eating my shitty oatmeal as I quietly watch my parents little argument. It was very engrossing, probably because I never see them fight or argue, ever. They are a happy couple with no problems. Dad smiled at his caring and loving wife.

"Ok, baby doll, relax yourself before you get a brain hemorrhage or stroke" Dad said, chuckling at his own joke.

"What does that mean, Chris?" Mom said.

"Nothing, it's a doctor joke. You figure it out soon" Dad said, picking up his newspaper and began to read it.

"I hope so," Mom added, making these weird clicking noises with her tongue. I soon figured out that she was upset from Dad's little joke and I rolled my eyes. God, he's just messing around.

"Oh, c'mon, Tabby-cat, I'm only playing. Don't frown; I don't want my beautiful hot wife to get any wrinkles, do I?" Dad said, getting up from his seat and walking to Mom. He held her from behind and he kissed her neck, receiving a very high-pitched squeal from my mother. I put my head on the table and began banging in on the hard wood, muttering: "Get a room, get a room". They, however, paid no mind to my pleas of trying not to see my very affectionate parents have weird kinky sex in the kitchen, in front of me. And I thought that Hannibal Lector had problems, come to say that I have worse problems than him. _Yeah, I got 99 problems_.

"But a bitch ain't one" I mumbled to myself, picking my head up. _Wow, since when I'm I the rap freak? Whatever. _Again, my parents paid no attention. Dad had his hands up Mom's shirt at this point and I cleared my throat. They jumped, turned around, and smiled sheepishly at me, their cheeks as red as ripe tomatoes. They waved at me and I got up from my seat at the kitchen table.

"Do you want me to go to the other Bella's house while you two…you know?" I said.

"Whoa, there's another Bella in town?" Dad said.

"Yup, and I apparently have some kind of play date with her. She lives on our block" I said. Dad nodded his head.

"Sure, go ahead honey. Your father and I have things to do anyways" Mom said, blushing a bright shade of pink.

"I bet you do, use a condom, I don't want any siblings" I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the foyer. I put on my coat and I went outside. The cold air hit me like a bullet as I made my way across the street to Charlie's home. It was like our house, but a little smaller with no periwinkle shutters. I knocked, three times, on the wood door. Within minutes, Charlie opened the door and he smiled down at me.

"Bella! Hello, you're quite early aren't you?" he said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah…about that" I dragged out, rubbing the back of my neck. I remembered what my parents were trying to do in front of me and I shuddered. _Ew, gross_. Charlie's eyebrow furrowed, confusingly as he watched my little shudder.

"Ok, then, come in" he said, moving to the side.

"Thanks" I said, entering the home. It was warm and toasty and I took off my coat. I looked around and smiled, it was very, well, lived in. a nice flat screen TV in the living room, a nice sized kitchen, and a cool looking dining room.

"BELLA! COME DOWNSTAIRS, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. I covered my ears from his loudness and then I realized. _When did he close the door? Damn, he works fast. He's like a freaking cheetah or lion_.

"OK!" I heard a girl voice say. She bolted down the stairs and stared at me, I waved at her. She gave me a small smile and a wave.

"Bella, this is the other Bella" Charlie said, smiling. The other Bella's jaw dropped and Charlie's smile got larger.

"Have fun, be nice" Charlie said, leaving us to go to the living room area. The other Bella was shorter than me, paler too. She had muddy brown eyes and dark brown shoulder-length hair. Her face was a bit wide-spaced and heart-shaped, but she was pretty, and plain.

"Hey, Bella" I said to her.

"Hi, Bella" she greeted.

"Cool" I said, lowly, to myself.

"Oh, well, make yourself at home. Do you want to go up to my room?" Bella said. I nodded, a smile forming on my lips. I took off my coat and hang it on the clothing hanger thingy by the front door. I followed the other Bella up the hard wood stairs to her bedroom.

"This is it," she said, lowly, causing me to almost not be able to hear her. I walked in her bedroom and took a quick scan around my new surroundings. It was purple, a deep purple, with a queen sized bed and other necessities for a girl's room. You know, the basics: wardrobe, dressers, mirrors, posters, pictures of friends and the family, CD player, and a dream catcher? She smiled as she followed my confused gaze to the dream catcher.

"It was a gift, for my eighteenth birthday, I get these weird dreams sometimes. My friend thought that it'll help keep the evil away" Bella said. I nodded my head.

"From who, exactly, if you don't mind me asking" I said.

"Oh, his name is Jake; we don't speak that much anymore. He lives in La Push" she said, sitting on her bed. I did the same and cocked my head to the side like a confused dog at the word: _La Push_.

"What's a La Push?" I said. She laughed.

"It's not a person; it's a place, a Native American Reservation along the Pacific coast. It belongs to the Quileute people," Bella said, hugging one of her pillows to her chest.

"Oh, an Indy" I said, smiling. She turned a deep red, her cheeks puffing up a bit as well.

"Yeah, but call him that, it's like racist" Bella said.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it at all. To make it better, I'm half Native American on my Momma's side, Blackfoot to be exact. Well, I think, she doesn't tell me about her childhood, it was really rough for her" I said, creating a conversation.

"Oh, well then it doesn't matter," she said, putting a strand of her air behind her ear.

"So, Bella…how's your boyfriend?" I said. Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

"Edward? H-he's doing fine, he's great matter of fact, just great" she said, her eyes closing as she talked about him, her voice full of love and adoration.

"Aw, you're in love" I said, using my baby-voice. I was clearly teasing her and I think that she understood by her reaction, she smiled.

"Yeah, I love him so much, he's a good man and those are really hard to find these days, you know? Charlie doesn't like him that much because of an incident a few months ago" she said, looking down as she remembered the past situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure that Edward just had a rough patch or something" I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, he did" she replied.

"What's he like?" I said, curiously. Her eyes seem to brighten when I asked her this question.

"He's marvelous. He's sweet, compassionate, talented, loving, intelligent, down-to-earth, caring, gorgeous" she rambled, her eyes now sparkling under the light above our heads.

"Wow, I wish I had that," I said. She stared at me, her face looking somewhat apologetic.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I-it's just that…well…. I have like O.E.D," she said.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, really. What's O.E.D though?" I said.

"Obsessive Edward Disorder, my friend Jessica came up with that, I guess that it really does imply for my erratic behavior" she said.

"Not really, I mean; you have the love bug. It's nothing to apologize about that," I said.

"Finally, someone realizes my situation. Where have you been all my life? God, you are like the best ever, Bella. I can like predict that we are going to be really close," Bella said, smiling and jumping, excitedly, causing me to flinch as well, slightly.

"Cool, I'll like that, Bella" I said. Her smile got bigger and wider.

"Great, so…. what do you like?" Bella said.

"Oh, a lot. Twenty questions?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Bella said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alrighty then, favorite color?" I said.

"Blue", she answered, "Your favorite book?".

"I really really love Jane Austen's _Wuthering Heights_. My mother keeps telling to stop reading it over and over like a broken record, but I can care less, it's very interesting. I mean; they are cousins!" I said. Bella squealed like a child and began to jump up and down, happily.

"Me too! Me too! Oh my God, you are my twin! My twin!" she screamed.

"No fucking way! Are you serious?" I yelled back at her. She shook her head 'no' and I squealed as well. Suddenly, Charlie rushed in the bedroom, a worried look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said.

"Dad, she likes _Wuthering Heights_, can you believe that? We're twins!" Bella said, happily, causing me to nod my head equally as happily as her voice was. Charlie stared at us, dumbfounded and confused.

"T-that's all? Goodness, Bells, I thought someone was trying to kill y'all up here, screaming like girls" he said, scratching his head.

"We are girls, Charlie," I said, incredulously. Bella nodded her head, vigorously.

"Right, it's just I never saw Bella this excited before, ever" he said, clearly his last comment up.

"Oh, well, ok. Bye, Dad" Bella said, getting up from her spot on the bed, pushing her laughing father out of her room.

"Ok, ok, I'm gone. Have fun and try not to scream so loud, I'm getting old," Charlie said.

"You're already old, Dad. Love you!" Bella said, and with that, she closed the door, softly, in his face. Oh, then she locked it. Wiping off her hands repeatedly, Bella walked back to her spot on her bed, a smile on her face.

"Whoa, that scared the bejeezies out of me" I said, wiping off the imaginary beads of sweat off my forehead.

"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes. Anything else that we have in common?" she said.

"I bet a lot. We have the same birthday and the same way we like our breakfast foods, you know stuff like that," I said.

"Wait, what? How did you know that we have that in common?" she said.

"Your Papa, he was there at The Diner the other day, him and my mother chatted a bit and I did too. That is how I know" I replied. Her lips formed an 'O' and she nodded.

"Wow that is weird. When are you starting school, Bella?" she said, giggling at the end.

"My dad registered me in yesterday. So, I'm guessing on Monday. Oh, shit, I need my school stuff" I said.

"Oh, I can show you where to buy the stuff at, if that's ok?" she said.

"That's so great, Bella, thanks. I can barely guide myself around as it is. My Mom and I supposed to go yesterday, but we spend all day at The Diner and all that jazz," I said, using hand gestures to explain.

"Oh, I can relate to that. My Mom is like a child herself, so hyper and carefree" Bella said, looking off into the sky, or ceiling in that matter.

"Yeah, that is exactly how my Mom is, this is starting to get creepy" I said.

"Ditto" she replied.

* * *

"God, it's freezing" I said, shivering. Bella laughed as she drove her little red pick-up down the cloudy street.

"Get use to it, it's like this 24/7" Bella said.

"I am use to it. I'm from North Dakota for crying out loud. But this, this, is ridiculous" I said, shivering, putting my hands in my coat's pockets, trying to keep warm. Bella took one hand off the steering wheel to press a button near the dash. Warm air blew out from the vents and I relaxed.

"Thank the Lord and Heavens" I said, breathlessly. Bella chuckled and turned the corner. It was partly dark outside and it startled me, it's like 1:00pm, and the roads were slick with sleet. Bella parked her truck in a lot at this nice looking boutique. We both got out. By this point of time, my teeth were chattering like crazy and I began shivering again. _Stupid Forks weather! _Bella and I went inside and we scanned the aisles of racks beyond racks of clothing. Nothing seemed to interest me that much, but I still picked out a few shirts and jeans, stuff like that. Bella hummed quietly to herself as she followed me, like a lost little puppy.

"You don't really like this, do ya?" I asked her, my gaze focusing on this pretty peach colored shirt.

"Not really, it's boring" Bella answered. I chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I don't like this that much either, I only do this when it's really necessary. Other than that, I basically wear the same crap over and over, or my mother might buy my clothes" I said.

"Oh", Bella said, nodding her head, "I like your boots". I looked down at my Uggs.

"Thanks, Bells" I said, smiling.

"What are they?" she said.

"Uggs" I replied.

"Uggs? What are Uggs?" she questioned.

"Oh, they are like boots that surfers use when their feet are cold in Australia. My Dad bought me several pairs when he went on a mission there, some of the Aboriginal children had malaria and he went to go treat them" I said.

"Wow, your Dad is cool" she said.

"I know he's crazy though" I said.

"So…..do they sell them in stores?" she said.

"No, sorry, you have to order them online. They aren't that popular in the States, only a few people wear them. They have to be shipped over" I said. She nodded her head, again.

"Oh, that's a fortune" she said.

"Yeah. What size shoe do you wear?" I said.

"8½, why?" she said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I have two pairs in your size, you want them?" I said. She smiled.

"Really?" she said, excitedly.

"Yep, after all, you helped me shop for school stuff, why not?" I said.

"Oh, you mean this little shop? My boyfriend's sister always tries to make me buy clothes from here" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah, Alice can be a little persuasive sometimes, if you catch my drift" Bella said.

"My old pal, Briana, was the same where. She always dragged me around places like a toy cup poodle" I said, giggling. Bella smirked and shook her head.

"Hey? Do you like green and black?" I said.

"Their alright colors, why?" she said.

"Because that's the color of the boots. I don't want to give you something that you hate, you know?" I said, walking up to the cashier. I paid for my stuff and Bella and I exited the boutique. She drove all around the small town and even to Port Angeles to help me get everything that I needed for the school year. I smiled at myself when I realized that this place is cool and that I have made my first friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Wuthering Heights Party With

**Chapter 3: Wuthering Heights Party With My Twin**

"_Because misery, and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will did it. I have no broken your heart - you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong." _

**-Emily Brontë**

_Wuthering Heights_

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

Bella and I were sprawled across her bed, watching the 1939 film adaption of _Wuthering Heights. _We picked it up at a local movie rental haute while getting my school supplies at Staples in Port Angeles. The movie was in black and white, but we didn't care at all, we were both so engrossed that we didn't notice the popcorn on her carpet until after the movie was done. We watched, our eyes glued to the her small screen:

"_Cathy: You're so handsome when you smile...Don't you know that you're handsome? Do you know what I've always told Ellen? That you're a prince in disguise...I said your father was the Emperor of China. Your mother an Indian queen. And it's true Heathcliff. You were kidnapped by wicked sailors and brought to England. But I'm glad they did. Because I've always wanted to know somebody of noble birth. _

_Heathcliff: All the princes I ever read about had castles._

_Cathy: Of course, they captured them. You must capture one too. (Cathy points up at Peniston Crag) There's a beautiful castle that lies waiting for your lance, Sir Prince. _

_Heathcliff: You mean Peniston Crag? _

_Cathy: Yes._

_Heathcliff: Aw, that's just a rock. _

_Cathy: If you can't see that that's a castle, you'll never be a prince, Heathcliff. Here, take your lance and charge. (She hands him the riding whip) See that black knight waiting at the drawbridge - Challenge him! Now charge... (After a make-believe struggle) Heathcliff! You killed him. You killed him. You killed the black knight. _

_Heathcliff: He deserved it, for all his wicked deeds. _

_Cathy: Oh it's a wonderful castle. Heathcliff, let's never leave it._

_Heathcliff: Never in our lives. Let all the world confess, that there is not in all the world a more beautiful damsel than the Princess Catherine of Yorkshire. _

_Cathy: (She curtsies down to serve him) But I - I'm still your slave. _

_Heathcliff: No Cathy. I now make you my queen. Whatever happens out there, here, you will always be my queen."_

Bella and I began to bawl at Heathcliff's loving words to Catherine.

"Oh, that sap" I cried, blowing my nose in a napkin.

"They are so beautiful together," Bella said, wiping away her tears. I nodded in agreement and the lights flickered on. Charlie was at the door, a smile on his lips.

"There's something wrong, Bells. I have to go, is that alright?" he said, looking at the screen then back at us.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead Dad" Bella said.

"Oh, cool, are you crying?" Charlie said.

"Oh, yeah, Heathcliff said something totally romantic to Cathy" Bella said, wiping her eyes, again.

"Oh, ok. Uh, Bella?" Charlie said.

"Yeah?" we both said in unison. Charlie hit his forehead, cursing out a few profanities, causing us to chuckle.

"No, the young Bella" Charlie added.

"Oh, yes, Charlie?" I said.

"Your mother called, she wants you home at eleven o'clock, ok?" he said.

"What? No, she can't leave, this movie is three hours long, we just started" Bella said.

"I'm sure that she can come over tomorrow," Charlie said.

"No, Dad, we were planning to visit Edward tomorrow" Bella whined.

"Edward? Why?" Charlie said.

"I want to meet the lover-boy," I said, making Bella giggle.

"Oh, can't you do that after you finish the movie or before?" Charlie suggested.

"No way! C'mon, Dad let her sleep over, we're getting along here, please don't ruin it now. Look, on the bright side, I will be even more safer with someone her with me" Bella said, pouting.

"Aw, Bells, don't do that to me. Please" Charlie begged, rolling his eyes.

"Please, Dad, please" Bella begged, sitting on her knees.

"Yeah, Charlie, be a good sport" I said.

"Oh for the love of Christ, fine! Fine, I'll call her mother" Charlie said, defeated.

"YAY! WUTHERING HEIGHTS PARTY!" Bella and I cheered, happily. Charlie rolled his eyes and muttered some things as he left Bella's room, closing the door softly. I heard him talk to my mother from the upstairs' hall way and I smiled when I heard my mother's squeal of joy.

"Wow, you Mom's happy" Bella commented.

"I know, I bet you that she was like praying for this," I said.

"Probably, I mean, you said so yourself that she was pretty crazy" Bella said.

"She is, I swear; I think that she should be put in an asylum or something. My mother has, like, serious issues," I said. Bella cocked a smile.

"Ditto" she said. Charlie came in Bella's room again and he gave us a small smile.

"She agreed with us, didn't she?" I said. He nodded.

"Ha! Told you!" I said to Bella. She shrugged and her smile got wider.

"Yeah, just please don't do anything stupid while I'm out, ok?" Charlie said, practically groveling on the floor, on his knees, his eyes shown his emotions as well.

"Sure, no problem, Dad" Bella replied.

"Great, just great. Here's twenty bucks for some pizza. Bye girls" Charlie said, handing Bella the twenty-dollar bill. She plucked it a few times and I chuckled.

"Ok, see you in the morning", Charlie said, heading to the door, "I hope". And then he was gone with the wind. God, I love that movie. _Me too, make me cry_. Who asked you? _You did, dumbass, did you forget that we are connected?_ Sure we are. _They hell we is! Keep getting smart with me; remember you need me like I need you. _Phish Posh Applesauce. _Burn in hell, you ungrateful whore_. Ow, that was mean, brain. _Whatever, I'm mad at you. Don't talk to me for a few minutes; let me simmer this anger down._ Ok, my apologies. _Shut up._ Will do, God I really need to see a shrink. _Ya think?_ Take a chill pill. _I am!_ Yeah, I definitely do. Bella broke me out of my ongoing train of thoughts with a question and her hand waving in my face.

"Huh?" I said, deliriously.

"You ok, Bella?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking, that's all" I said.

"Oh, I was just asking you if you want to order the pizza now?" she reiterated.

"Yeah, ok, I guess" I said. She nodded and picked up the house phone that was hooked up on her bedside table. She dialed the number and waited a couple seconds until someone picked up on the receiver.

"Hello, Pacific Pizza? Yeah, I will like two large cheese pizzas: one pepperoni and the other a veggie lovers, yeah I said 'veggie lovers'. I will also like a medium soft drink: one Pepsi and the other an Hawaiian Coast Iced Tea and some hot wings, medium heat with blue cheese and celery sticks on the side", Bella said on the phone. "Is that alright with you, Bella?" she said, putting the phone on her shoulder as she talked to me.

"Yeah, that's cool" I replied, lying back on her bed. She put the phone back on her ear.

"Ok, how much? Fifteen dollars and how many cents? Oh, eighteen ok, yeah. Thanks; wait, how many minutes? A half hour? Ok, bye, thank you again" Bella said, hanging up the phone and putting it in its rightful place.

"That, my friend, was a very cheap order" I joked.

"I know, right? I swore that we will be over due to all the crap I've wanted" Bella said.

"Yeah, you can throw down, Bells. Are you preggers or something?" I joked again, laughing hysterically. She gasps and punched me in my shoulder. I hissed, slightly, in pain.

"Did Edward butter your muffin?" I joked again and Bella looked down at her purple bed sheets, a blush creeping on her pale cheeks.

"No" she said, lowly.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure y'all did the deed," I said, incredulously, obviously not believing her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"No, we didn't do the deed at all. He's a gentlemen, he doesn't believe in sex before marriage, he's old-fashioned" Bella said. My mouth dropped.

"What? A boy that doesn't want to get in your pants? The world is coming to an end, I swear on my crazy ass mother," I said, dramatically.

"Yep, that's my Edward. But then again, Edward isn't a normal boy" Bella giggled at her joke. At first, I didn't even know that it was a joke; well, until she cackled, or rather, giggled like a kid. What does that even mean? _Who knows, the girl is crazy._ Hey, brain, she's our friend now, be nice. _Ok, whatever floats your weird and awkward boat._ Quiet. _Shutting_. Good, brain. _Don't get too over of yourself, that's being vain_. Ok, ok, sorry. _Aw, how considerate of you, love you_. You too, brain, you too. Gosh, that is it! I'm calling a psychiatrist, seriously.

"Oh, I think I understand that, how long you two love birds been together again?" I asked.

"Uh…about a year" Bella said, looking up to the blank ceiling, as if trying to remember how long she and _her_ Edward been a couple, then she nodded to herself.

"How cute" I said, hitting her knee, softly.

"Yeah, I know" Bella said, putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey? Do you even know what to do at a sleep over?" I said, curiously.

"No, why?" she questioned.

"Well, when I use to go to sleepovers, we did each others hair and stuff like that. But then again, as I remembered, I was never really interested in the whole 'girl time' aspect, you know?" I said. Bella nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean, me either" she said.

"Whoa, this is really creepy now. At first, it was cool to have someone like you, now it's strange" I said.

"Yeah, but you understands me, I like it thought, in a weird odd way" Bella said.

"Ditto" I mocked her and she grinned.

"So, what are we going to do?" she said.

"Well, the last sleepover I went to, when I was about fifteen, we played _Truth or Dare_, but it was a disaster" I said.

"Why? What happened?" Bella asked.

"Well, I chose Dare and my buddy dared me to watch the pornography videos from her older brother's room, it scared me" I said, shuddering at the tragic thought of it. Bella chuckled loudly and then those chuckles became loud obnoxious guffaws. Heck, she even had tears in her brown eyes! I frowned.

"Hey, that's mean Bella-Ella" I said, whining and using the nickname that I had recently given to her.

"Y-you s-sat thr-through a p-por-porno?" Bella asked, giggling hysterically.

"Yeah, and it was horrible and gross. God, boys can be so horny and perverted sometimes," I said, rolling me eyes. Her laughter slowly died down and she apologized for laughing at me. I forgave her, of course, because it is kind of hilarious when you think about it.

"Why do you look so disgusted about porn, its natural?" Bella said.

"I know it is, it's just the whole aspect of having someone put their thingy in your thingy. And don't forget about the agonizing pain, and what does the boy say: 'Oh, don't you worry, baby, I'm just saying hi to it' or 'It won't hurt for long, I swear that you will be screaming my name and begging me not to stop soon. Just watch'. But they lie, those sick bastards, and it does hurt, it hurts like fucking hell" I said, using my 'boy' voice along the way through it. Bella laughed and she shook her head in disbelief.

"S-so, wait a minute here, you are afraid to let someone pop your cherry?" Bella said through fits of giggles.

"Pop my cherry? Is that what y'all call losing your virginity up here? What happened to the normal crap, like tearing that _dang_ up or helping me go through to womanhood? And, no, I am not, I am just scared of the pain, aren't you?" I said.

"Not really" Bella said.

"Sure you are," I said, in mock disbelief.

"I'm not, I'm kind of ready for it, you know? I want that special person to have that one thing—that one thing that I will only have one time, that precious, innocent thing," Bella said, her eyes glazing over as she looked up to the Heavens rather dreamily. I fake gagged.

"I'm putting money on that the one special person is Edward" I said, quoting Edward.

"Of course" Bella said, giving me a devilish grin.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know that you were so…. uh?" I said, getting lost for words.

"What? In love?" she said, emphasizing on 'in love'.

"No, devious" I replied. She placed a hand over her heart, dramatically.

"Hey, I'm not devious! I'm head over heels in love!" she said, defensively.

"Yeah, with Edward" I said, quoting Edward again. She smiled sheepishly. There was all of a sudden a knock on the Swans' front door, causing Bella and I to jump. Bella chuckled and went downstairs and I followed suit.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Gabe, I'm from Pacific Pizza, you ordered food" I heard a voice reply. It sounded like a man and I watched silently as Bella grabbed an umbrella by the doorway then opened the door.

"Thanks" Bella said, taking the food out of his hand. I helped her with the food and she paid him.

"Are you sure the change in mine?" he said.

"Yeah, sure" Bella said, shrugging. He smiled at her and waved us goodnight as he left off the porch and into his car. Bella closed that door and we both went back upstairs. We chatted very loudly as we ate and watched _Wuthering Heights_. At about eleven, we took turns using the shower and got changed into our pajamas and by four in the morning, we was finished watching the movie and eating the food so we decided to go to sleep after we put everything away.

"Are you excited to meet Edward tomorrow, Bella?" she asked me with a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, lowly.

"Don't worry, they'll like you" she replied, closing her eyelids.

"Why?" I said, curiously.

"Because, I like you, you're my best friend now and we have the same name" she said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, that's good to hear then" I said.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Goodnight, Bella" she said, yawning again.

"Goodnight Bella-Ella" I said, chuckling lowly when I said her nickname. She smiled and I closed my eyes as well, falling into a nice deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Beautifully Made

**Chapter 4: Beautifully Made**

_"He took my breath away,_

_ All I could do was just stare in his ever so dreamily eyes and smile like a foolish young girl,_

_ A girl was in love and all the things that dare say follow it. _

_How ridiculous could I so ever be? _

_Falling hopelessly, irrevocably, and amazingly in love with a man with a well-sculptured body, face, mind, and soul?_

_ Well, here I am, that foolish girl._

_ Falling for the beautifully made."_

Beautifully Made

By: Maurisa Warren

**A/N: This is actually my own poem, I wrote this about my old friend, Booboo Stewart. He is truly amazing. Love him to pieces. **

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

It was early, about eight in the morning; Bella insisted that we should see Edward and his family in the morning for no absolute reason whatsoever. It confused me though, but I agreed anyway and here we are, in Bella's red pick-up truck, driving down the dark high way to God knows where. I only had enough time to take a quick shower and dress, putting my hair in a simple ponytail; this means that I didn't eat anything! And I am starving! My stomach was rumbling frantically for food and Bella heard it, I could tell by her frequent smirks and giggles.

"S'not funny, Bells" I said, rubbing my aching, starving tummy.

"I'm so sorry; I should've let you eat breakfast. I'm sure Edward's mother, Esme, will fix you something to eat" Bella said.

"Yeah, I hope because I'm so hungry! God!" I said. Bella chuckled and her ever so light, calm, and weird chuckles became loud, hysterical laughs. _Yep, she's crazy_. Brain…be nice. _Fine, whatever_. She calmed down after a few minutes and she drove past the Forks sign. I looked back through the rearview mirror then turned to Bella with a very confused look on my face. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Edward and his family lives outside of Forks, in seclusion to anyone and everyone in town" Bella said, turning a corner filled of large ferns, scrubs, and the hugest tress that I have ever saw in my whole entire life! I mean those trees…were incredibly big! They look like they could be skyscrapers for crying out loud! Bella drove up the perfectly and rather beautifully paved driveway up to an extraordinarily gorgeous house. It was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well proportioned. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the great big river, with a steel shutter on the garage's door. The house is very modern and open and about three stories tall. It was unlike anything that I have ever seen before; it was elaborately built and well stored. My mouth dropped into a big, humongous gape as my eyes scanned up, down, left, and right of the house. Bella parked her truck in front of the house and she got out. She walked right up the marble stairs to door and so casually opened the door. I quickly followed her and went inside, taking all the exquisite features in. I did a quick three hundred and sixty degree turn, almost bumping into Bella while doing so.

"Are they even here?" I asked.

"Yeah, they know that we were coming. They are probably upstairs or something" Bella shrugged, taking off her coat. I did the same thing and followed her up another great staircase to what seem like the living room, well if that's what they called a living room because it was huge! It could easily take over my small, humble home. I followed Bella through the extravagant living room to a chef's worthy kitchen, where I spotted the Cullens. They all had these nice and warm-welcoming smiles on their pale faces. Their honey gold eyes seem to sparkle underneath the cool fluorescent lights above them. Bella quickly went over to hug a boy; I stared at him up and down, taking in all his model-like glory. He was like a Greek god, with wild bronzy hair and a tall lanky body, underneath his long-sleeved shirt; I recognized some muscles in various places. In other words, he was drop dead, come back to life as a beautiful angel, gorgeous. I frowned a bit, suddenly becoming quite jealous of Bella for snagging such a hottie with a body. Edward lips twitched into this perfect lop-sided grin, he chuckled lowly, as if he knows what I was thinking. _That's weird_. Another boy chuckled as well, but he was a blonde and he had about the same physique as Edward. About.

"Guys, this is my new best friend, Bella. Bella, these are the Cullens, my second family" Bella said, happily. She had this great, big smile on her face and I decided to smile as well. I don't want to be rude.

"Hello, dear. I'm Esme; I'm their mother. It's a pleasure to meet you and I am so happy that our Bella has a Bella of her own," a lady said. She held out her petite hand and I shook it, politely. She was a brunette and she was about my height, very slender, but still radiant. Her hands were cold, but I paid no mind to the coldness. A man with blonde hair walked towards me and held his hand out as well. He looked about twenty-three and he was very handsome.

"I'm Carlisle, it's a pleasure to meet you too," he said, his smile getting wider. I shook his hand too and I jumped at the sudden coldness that hit me. I let go of his hand and then I remembered his name. _Carlisle Cullen, doctor at Forks Hospital, my father's boss! Oh, shit. _I chuckled.

"Whoa, you doctors have, like, the coldest hands ever" I said. They all chuckled, their laughter sounding like a perfect harmony of bells.

"I guess we do, by the way, how you knew that I am a doctor?" he questioned.

"My Dad, Chris, works under you" I said.

"Oh, your Chris's daughter, how nice" he said, smiling once again.

"Yeah" I said.

"Like I said, it's a pleasure to meet you" Carlisle said, retreating back into their formation. Next, a pixie like girl skipped in front of me, her hair short as well as her form.

"Hi! I'm Alice, and we are going to be the bestest of friends in the whole entire universe of life!" she said, hyperactively. I smiled politely down at her.

"I would love that, Alice. By the way, I sort of need a shopping buddy because Bella despise it" I said. And as soon as I said those words, she began jumping up and down excitedly and happily then she hugged me tightly.

"Oh my! Oh my! I love you, I love you!" she said, hugging me like I was a new toy that she had gotten for Christmas or something. She started to sway us and I was starting to get dizzy. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted Carlisle breaking us apart and I quietly thanked him. I held my head with one of my hands and took deep breaths. _Wow, that was a dozy_.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm just so delighted that I have a shopping buddy now! I can hardly keep in my excitedness and joy! Yay!" Alice apologized, clapping her hands together repeatedly.

"Oh, cool, no harm no foul" I said to her, looking down. _Damn, how tall is she? 4'10 and a half? _Again, Edward chuckled. _What the hell is going on here?_ Alice turned around to face a blonde boy who looks like he is in pain or so consumed in stress. She pulled him to me and I swore that everyone got tensed, except for Alice of course.

"This is Jasper, say hi Jasper, you won't hurt her" Alice said. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hello, Bella, nice to meet you" he said, still sounding, and looking, strained. However, I really didn't give two left fucks about that because I kind fell in love with his deep, raspy, Southern voice. _Mmm, yum_. I licked my lips out of habit and Alice gave me a confused look while Edward shook his head and Jasper smirked, rather cockily.

"What's that look for, Bella?" Alice questioned, still quite confused.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just…it's just that he, Jasper, is uh…you know" I said, lost for words yet again.

"Just what?" Alice questioned, again. Oh for the love of all things holy and good! Does she really don't know what's going on, or is it just me? I played with my hands, trying to come up with something polite and rational to say. Shit, what's that word?

"She thinks that I'm handsome," Jasper said. Thank you Lord! God, he really is a work of perfection. Him, Edward, Carlisle, and that big burly one…woof. I'll do them any day. _Ew, get a grip, you nasty, horny hoe. _Hey, they are very good-looking. _One has a wife and the rest have girlfriends, stop it_. Ok, sure. Alice rolled her honey-gold eyes at me and I smiled, sheepishly.

"It's ok, Bella. I already know that my Jazz is very irresistible," Alice said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, I just like his accent, that's all, Alice. I'm not really trying to intrude on your relationship with him. It's just a minor crush," I babbled.

"Sssh, it's okay. And it was my point exactly" Alice shushed me, comfortingly.

"Oh, ok" I said. She nodded her head. It was then the big burly one who walked towards me, a playful grin on his dimpled face.

"The name's Emmett, shorty. Hope that you won't have a little infatuation on me, my girl's not as nice as Ally-cat" he said, chuckling loudly at the end.

"Oh, glad to know, Emmett" I said, looking at the supermodel-esque blonde behind him. She glared at me and I gulped. He smiled then retreated back.

"I'm Rosalie, hey," the blonde girl said, examining her fingernails. Emmett nudged her, softly. "Ugh, fine. Hello, nice to meet you, is you happy now?"

"Yes I am, Rosie. I'm glad that you're making friends" Emmett said. The Cullens rolled their eyes, mock disapprovingly, and shook their heads at Emmett's antics.

"I'm sure that you already know that I'm Edward" Edward said, touching his chest as he introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know" I said, dreamily, batting my eyelashes. He smirked and Bella, well Bella got a little angry.

"Get your own boyfriend" Bella growled, pulling Edward towards her. I put my hands up in protest.

"God, I'm sorry, just giving you some brownie point for snagging a cutie, no need for growling like a wolf. Jesus, Bells" I said. Her lips contorted into a straight line and she blushed.

"Sorry" she apologized, lowly.

"No problem" I said.

"Well, I think that we should get settled in the living room since we all had our introductions, don't you think?" Esme said. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement and we made our way to the living room. On the way there, I spotted a big frame full of graduation caps. It was a bit dusty and old looking. I pointed to it, confusingly. They all laughed.

"It was our ancestors', they passed it down to us" Carlisle said.

"Oh, ok" I said, nodding my head. I looked at it for a few more minutes, curiously. It was just weird to pass down graduation caps through generations. _This is odd_. I sat on the love seat near the window as soon as we entered the large living room. I looked around at my surroundings and gaped at the features, again. I heard Esme chuckle lightly. I smiled at her and I noticed a grand white piano behind her. I quickly got up and all eyes followed me as I touched one of the ivory keys. I played some parts of _Chopsticks_.

"You play?" Edward asked, sitting down on the bench.

"Not very much" I replied as I began playing the first part on _Moonlight Sonata_. I received a round of applause when I was finished and I blushed.

"Wow, your better than I thought that you'll be" Edward commented.

"Thanks, you know that Bella didn't tell me that you played piano too, why is that?" I said.

"I really don't know, Bella is very mysterious" he replied, chuckling. I nodded my head.

"You look hungry sweetie; do you want a sandwich or something?" Esme asked, politely.

"Yes, thanks" I said. She smiled at me and I watched her as she gracefully went back into the kitchen. Alice jumped up from her spot on the ottoman next to Jasper and came to me, a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, Alice?" I said.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Alice asked.

"Sure, ok. What about Bella?" I said.

"Don't worry about her, she's probably going to just smother Edward" Alice said, flipping me off.

"Hey!" I heard Bella say. We laughed a bit and I nodded my head. Alice clapped her hands together happily and pulled me upstairs. I heard Edward laugh loudly then Bella say something irrelevant. Alice, Jasper, and I went up another flight of grand stairs. There were some pictures on the wall, but not of them, it was the forest or great monuments, like the Eiffel Tower or The Great Wall of China. Alice led me to a big room; it was a light turquoise color with a big bed in the middle.

"This is mine and Jasper's room," she explained. I looked back at Jasper and he grinned.

"Oh, you share?" I said, confused.

"Yeah, why not?" Alice said.

"Well, you two are in a house with your parents, well adoptive parents. I mean, how do you two…you know? Because I know that you do it, you're sharing a room. It's inevitable," I said.

"Oh, yeah. It's called being really quiet" she said, laughing.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah, at least we aren't like Emmett and Rosalie" Jasper said.

"Well, what's wrong with them?" I said. Jasper smirked.

"Let's just say that they are extremely loud," he said, putting quotation marks around the word _loud_.

"Ew" I said, making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, I know. It seems as if you are hearing two very horny rabbits doing it and then BAM! This loud noise shakes the house like an earthquake or tornado," Jasper explained.

"Again, ew" I said, shuddering this time. They laughed at me and I sat on the day bed near a mirror. Alice sat next to me while Jasper sat on the bed.

"You want to see my closet?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"Sure" I said. She pulled me up from the day bed and practically dragged me to this big door. When she opened the tall dark blue French doors, I gasped and fell to the floor. It was racks beyond racks of beautiful name brand clothing and shoes. I stepped inside, running my hands through the clothes as I walked around. Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Calvin Klein, and Louie Vuitton! AH! It was like being in Heaven and meeting God and Jesus for the first time. I turned to face Alice and she smiled, cheekily.

"You can borrow whatever you want, Bella. You're a part of this family now, just like the other Bella" Alice said.

"Really?" I said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course" she said, coming towards me, smiling even brighter.

"Wow, thanks. I'll take the Gucci bag and Christian Louboutin heels, please" I said. Alice laughed and grabbed them for me from off the shelf.

"Do they even fit?" she asked, looking at the heels then my feet.

"Yeah, I have really small feet and your short, therefore they fit perfectly" I said.

"Hey! I am petite size" she exclaimed, frowning at the end.

"Oh, right. My bag" I said, putting my hands up defensively.

"Or fun-sized" Jasper suggested.

"Yes! I like that so much better" Alice agreed then kissed Jasper on his cheek, lovingly. I smiled, blushed, and looked down in pure embarrassment as the two love birds exchange a brief public display of affection. I looked back up and they smiled at me, sheepishly.

"Sorry about that" Alice apologized, handing me the Gucci purse and the heels.

"I don't mind, my parents do the same thing, like all the time. Their like two teenagers sometimes" I said.

"Oh, ok. Anything else you want to borrow?" Alice asked.

"Do you have Uggs?" I said, curiously.

"Uggs? You mean the ones from Australia?" Alice said, looking around the closet.

"Yeah those" I replied. Jasper helped her and Alice popped out from this small corner, a pair of gray and white Uggs in her small hands. I smiled at her and she put the boots in my hands.

"Cool, thanks" I said, gratefully.

"No problem, you can have it. It doesn't fit me right and I'm getting new ones anyways" Alice said.

"Really? Wait, these are new?" I said, confused. Alice and Jasper laughed at my confused face, causing me to cock an eyebrow.

"It's old to Alice" Jasper explained.

"Oh….right" I drugged out, nodding my head. Jasper gave me a lop-sided grin.

"BELLA! YOUR SANDWICH!" I heard Esme yell from downstairs. I flinched slightly from the loudness and they laughed at me, again.

"Well, let's get you downstairs before she really does freak out" Jasper said, grinning again at me and I almost fainted by his beauty. Jasper escorted me out the massive closet and his and Alice's bedroom, placing a hand on the small of my back. We went passed some rooms and libraries as we went downstairs.

"Edward's bedroom, Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, Carlisle's library, and Emmett and Rose's room" Alice said as we entered the kitchen. Everyone was there, even Bella. She was eating a sandwich, talking to Edward.

"Better not be my sandwich, bitch" I said, jokingly. Bella almost choked from chuckling. Edward patted her back.

"If it is, what would you do?" she said, rolling her neck around.

"I'll murder you and your hot ass boyfriend" I replied. Everyone chuckled and I sat down next to Bella. Esme carefully put a plate in front of me and a cup of juice.

"Thanks" I said. She nodded her head, smiling and I began to eat. We all chatted to each other and I really did like the Cullens. I could hardly wait until tomorrow at school, where I can see some of them at. Oh, and some learning as well, for the sake of my crazy parents.


	5. Chapter 5: School Days And Other Things

**Chapter 5: School Days And Other Things**

_It's Monday morning at 7:01._

_You're still half asleep; your homework's half done._

_Your shower is cold; your oatmeal's dry._

_Your mother forgets to kiss you good-bye._

_You're walking to school; it's thirty degrees._

_Your fingers won't work; your toes and ears freeze._

_Your zipper is stuck; your left sneaker squeaks._

_Your backpack strap snaps; your soup thermos leaks._

_You slip on school steps; you trip in the hall._

_The toilet floods in the bathroom stall._

_The gym door is locked; library's the same._

_The principal greets you by the wrong name._

_Your classroom is hot; the coat rack is packed._

_Your bean sprout is dead; your clay pot is cracked._

_Your pencils are dull; the sharpener jams._

_Your fingers get crunched when your desktop slams._

_Your math partner's gone; your neighbor is rude._

_Your teacher's again in a crabby mood._

_The morning bell rings; its 8:01._

_Come cozy up to the whiteboard,_

_Another school day has begun._

_School Days_

_By: Unknown_

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

I groaned and swung my arms around crazily as my mother woke me up. I opened one eye, groggily and squinted when the sun hit my tired eyes. My mother was standing above me, a cup of hot coffee in her small tan hands, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, honey muffin" Mom said to me. I sat up and groan, groggily.

"Good morning, Mom" I said to her, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. She handed me the cup of steaming, hot coffee and I took a couple of sips, savoring the sweet buttery flavor of the French vanilla cream that swirled around in the coffee.

"Yum" I said, getting up from out of my warm bed. My feet padded on the floor as I made my way to the bathroom, the cup of coffee still in my hands. I brushed my teeth and I took a quick ten-minute shower, scrubbing myself to a point to being almost raw. Wrapping the blue towel around my body, I made my way back to my room, the cup of coffee back in my hands. I handed my mother back the cup of coffee as I entered my room. I placed some underwear and my clothing for today on my bed and practically pushed my giggling mother out of my room for I can proceed into getting ready. I put on deodorant and all the other necessity stuff before I put on my black skinny jeans, blue striped sweater, and the Uggs that Alice let me have yesterday morning. I smiled to myself as I pulled on the cozy boots. After putting on simple make-up, I looked at myself in the mirror. Satisfied by the way that I looked with my outfit, makeup, and wearing my long brown hair down for once, I grabbed my backpack and bolted downstairs, receiving awes and smiles from both of my parents when I went in the kitchen. Mom was behind the counter and I stretched myself over it a bit to kiss her on her cheek. I hugged my father and he kissed me on the forehead. I sat down and my mother placed a plate of eggs Benedict in front of me.

"Are you ready for school, sweetie-pie?" Mom asked me, pouring Dad his morning coffee.

"I guess," I said as I took a small bite of eggs Benedict. Surprisingly, it was fantastic and I reminded myself to give Mom some appreciation for making such a wonderful breakfast today. Believe me; making food is not her specialty. I keep telling that crazed woman that we need a chef or something because what she is cooking almost kills me. _Tell her then, nincompoop_. Mind your business, Brain. _Go to hell_. See, this is why I don't tell you anything; you're so mean. _Shut up and eat your meal for we can learn something extraordinary at school. _ Hey, you're right, Brain. Understood. _Good. _Whatever. I took a couple of sips of my orange juice and finished eating my amazing breakfast. Mom had this satisfied look on her face as she picked up my empty plate and cup then put them in the chrome kitchen sink. Dad looked up from reading the newspaper. He smiled at me; it was a happy one. It was one of those smiles that he always put on with something felt right. It made his glorious deep dimples pierce out on the corner of his small pink lips and a semi-blush creep on his cheeks. I always adored my father for many reasons, but I never knew why until today. He was one of those great fathers that absolutely loved his children to death and back. He was someone to lean on, to talk to, and to give out hugs for bad days or break-ups. I finally knew why I trusted my father, and it was because of this, he is stunning and loving and I would die without his love as well as adoration. Not to mention that he is the most handsome man that I even laid eyes on, well except for the Cullen men. I mean, they are all something to swoon over and drop to your knees at their commands, but we aren't talking about them, are we? Nope, we are talking about my wonderful father. Gosh, I really need help. Dad arched his left eyebrow, a trait that I knew that I've gotten from him.

"What are you thinking about, Isabella?" he said.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you look very handsome in your suit, Dad" I said. He blushed a deep crimson and smiled, cheekily.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself. I think that we should get going, huh? Don't want to be late on your first day at Forks High School, do we?" he said, getting up from his seat and walking over to Mom to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Love you" Mom said, placing another kiss on his lips.

"Love you more, hun," he said, picking up his suit jacket from the back of the chair and putting it on. I got up as well and kissed Mom on her cheek, again, standing on my tippy toes as I did so because of her Amazonian-like height. Well, to me, at least.

"Have a great day, honey muffin," Mom said as she waved to my father and me as we headed to the foyer. Putting on our coats, we went outside, saying goodbye again to Mom. Dad opened my door for me and I got in, thanking him. He got in from the driver's seat and started the car. In no time, we were on our way to my new school. I was nervous a little. I was so used to growing up with people that I knew since diapers and now, this. I barely knew anyone and I was starting to get shy. I could tell that my Dad knew that shyness was creeping through my body because of hearing his light; delicate chuckles fill the car.

"It'll be ok, Isabella. Don't worry your dear pretty little heart out. I mean, don't Bella goes to your school? And the Cullen children?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but there's like thousands of kids in there, Daddy. I don't want to go now," I said, grumbling. He exhaled a breath.

"Baby girl, there is only three hundred and some change of students in that school. It's small, trust me," he said, comfortingly. I nodded at my father's words and he pulled into a parking lot attached to this huge building, well buildings, covered in maroon-colored bricks. The students stare in awe at my father's car as he abruptly stopped right in front of the school. On the side of one building, I noticed that Bella and some of the Cullen kids, as well as a few other unknown students, were there, staring at my father's car too just like the others, but more intently. I turned to face my father, another glorious smile on his lips.

"Now, I want you to have a great day at school, learn some cool things and when you get home, I want you to tell me all about your awesome day. You hear me?" he said. I smiled and hugged my father, tightly. I heard him huff then chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me to give me the biggest hug ever. We broke apart and he pulled out a ten-dollar bill.

"This is today's lunch money, if a bully tries to take it from you, kick them in the shins like I taught you when you were eight, ok?" he said, laughing. I laughed as well and nodded my head in understanding. "Good, see you later, Baby girl" he added. I got out of the car, my backpack in my hands, and shut the car's door.

"See you later, Dad," I said, waving at him. He waved at me too and he drove away. I walked towards Bella and the Cullen clan after my Dad drove away. They all had smiles on their faces and I received hugs from Alice and Bella.

"Hey Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, how's it going?" I said, casually.

"It's going great, I think. Was that your Dad?" Bella said.

"Yeah" I said, nodding my head.

"Wow, did he, like, give you this huge speech about your first day at a new school or something?" Bella said.

"Matter of fact, he did, but it was a great speech though. I love him to pieces" I said, pulling my backpack up more on my shoulders. A blonde girl with bright blue eyes waved, happily at me. I waved back.

"Who's the hyper blonde?" I asked, nudging Bella in the ribs, softly of course because she can be a weakling sometimes.

"Oh, you mean Jessica? She's just trying to be nice because you are new" Bella said.

"She's crazy, leave her alone" Alice advised.

"I'm crazy too," I said, placing a hand on my chest. They laughed.

"But we like you. Jessica can be two-faced sometimes, she gets jealous fast" Alice explained.

"Oh, I think that I can deal with a prissy bitch like her, I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself," I said. Bella chuckled.

"Ok, ok. I believe you, but Jess can be cool too. Just watch for the signs of her ever changing demeanors" Bella said.

"Damn, Bells, it's like you are trying to say that the bitch has dissociative identity disorder or something" I said, jokingly. They laughed again.

"She does sometimes, I think that she's, like, bipolar too, you know?" Bella said. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Like my Momma always says: 'Never judge a book by his or her cover'" I said.

"His or her? Books don't have genders, stop using personification," Jasper said.

"Hey, leave me alone Mr. Southern Gorgeous, don't judge me because I am a literary creative genius" I said, taking his words mock offensively. He chuckled and Alice cocked an eyebrow, confused, probably because of the nickname that I gave her boyfriend.

"Mr. Southern Gorgeous, what type of nickname is that?" Alice said, still confused.

"It fits Jasper, don't you think so Alice? He is a Southerner" Edward said.

"I have no problem with it, Alice, honey. It's quite hilarious" Jasper added. Alice grinned at him and shrugged. The school bell rung loudly and we, and the rest of the student body, entered the big red building that they call a school. _Pssh, yeah the fuck right_. Bella and the Cullens went another way down the hall, but not before pointing me to the main office's direction. They had to get to class on time because of an important English exam or something; I wasn't really paying attention to their excuses on why they didn't walk with me. I got a few stares and overheard some whispers from other students as I made my way through the massive crowd of kids to the office. I opened the office's door and looked around. It was small, like most things in this town, with a small waiting room. It was painted a light orangey- yellow color that I didn't recognize with flowers in these weird-looking plastic containers. I went up to a desk to a lady with fiery red hair and glasses in front of her small brown eyes. She looked up from a paper that she was reading and smiled at me, politely. She was old, about sixty, I think, with not-so-deep wrinkles on her face and neck. She reminded me of my Nana Fran back in North Dakota.

"Yes, sweetie?" she said.

"Oh, I'm new, my name is Isabella Sloane" I said, placing my hands on the desk.

"Ah, another Isabella. This name is much more popular than I thought. Here is your schedule and map of the school. Make sure you give this paper to all your teachers and bring it back, signed, at the end of the day. We gave you some twelfth grade classes because we noticed that you already had some of our eleventh grade classes' credits, ok? I can already tell that you will be a great addition to our small school community" she said, handing me the papers.

"Thanks, uh…Miss?" I asked.

"Cope, Ms. Shelley Cope, dear," she said, smiling. I nodded my head.

"Thanks a million, Ms. Cope" I said, turning on my heels and heading to the door until Ms. Cope stopped me. I turned around to face her and she gave me a 'come back here' gesture. I did as Ms. Cope told me to do, a confused look on my face.

"You forgot to get your gym uniform, her you go, all fresh and clean. Your mother, Tabitha, told me that you are a small, right?" she said.

"Yep, I am" I said. She handed me the gym uniform and a pair of white Nike's that my mother must've bought for me as well. I thanked her again and left the office, making sure that she didn't forget to give me anything else before leaving. Walking down the halls, I scanned my school's surroundings. It was a fairly normal school with bulletins about main events and posters of important things, like to not drink and drive and use safe sex. You know typical high school crap. I placed my gym stuff under my arm as I looked at my schedule.

I decided to head to my locker first because it was just down the hall since my first period class was in another freaking building! What the hell, man! I walked, well stumped, down the desolate hallway to my locker, number **56881**. Looking at my pin or combination or whatever, I turned the handle of the lock and with a low click, it was opened. I put my gym crap in the locker and closed it with a loud bang. I ran outside to Building 3 and went inside of it. I quickly found Mr. Berty's class and knocked on the door. He was tall, almost six feet with gray hair. _God, are all the teachers old?_ I guess so, Brain. He smiled at me and I handed him the paper. He read it and looked back up at me, shock written all over his face.

"Isabella?" he said, confusingly.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come inside, please" he said, moving out the way for I can enter. Everyone stared at me as I came inside the classroom. I spotted Bella and Edward; they waved at me, a shock look on their faces as well. I waved at them and I felt Mr. Berty pat my shoulder.

"Guys, this is our new student, Isabella" he said to the class. Some students gasp at my name and some wolf-whistled at me, causing me to blush madly. I looked down at my Uggs, shyly. Mr. Berty patted my shoulder again. "Now, since we have two Isabella's, we would have to come up with a nickname, any suggestions or ideas?" he added. A boy with short brown hair raised his hand. Mr. Berty pointed to him.

"How about _Sexy_" the boy said, causing me to crack a small smile at him.

"No, think again, Austin" Mr. Berty said. Another student raised their hand.

"Yes, Angela?" Mr. Berty said. Angela was pretty looking with long black hair and big brown eyes behind her black framed glasses. She had porcelain skin, just like the rest of the students.

"How about _Izzy_? Since the other Isabella goes by Bella" Angela suggested. I nodded in agreement; after all, it was my real nickname. Mr. Berty nodded too.

"I like it, Angela. _Izzy_ it is then. Izzy, you can take a seat next to Edward and Bella in the back" Mr. Berty said. All eyes were intently on me as I made my way to the back to sit next to my buddies. Bella scooted over for more space and I sat down, placing my backpack on the table.

"Aren't you in the eleventh grade?" Bella whispered to me when Mr. Berty began to start his lesson again.

"Yeah, but I had some of y'all classes already, they gave me some of the twelfth grade classes" I whispered back.

"Oh, ok" Bella replied, whispering. I smiled at her and took out my things for English. Bella gave me the notes that I have missed and I quickly copied them down then zoned Mr. Berty out when he began discussing an English project that was really based on a little philosophy and humanities. _Boring_. I put my head in my right hand as I stared out the window to my right. It was raining and I sighed, sadly. I watched the rain drizzle down the big window and put my head down. I was starting to become bored and I took a glimpse around the classroom. Not everyone's eyes were on Mr. Berty and I took in my other classmate's faces. They were all bored, well some, just like me and I smirked at them. The brown haired boy, Austin, winked at me flirtatiously and I shook my head at him, chuckling softly. _Stalker_. I didn't really want to start a relationship right now; I was too busy. _Doing what, exactly?_ Shut up, Brain. Who asked you? _You did, dummy._ Whatever. _You, my friend, need a boy toy or something to occupy your lonely ass life_. Blah, blah, blah. I looked at Austin again. He was smiling this time; his white straight teeth seem to sparkle in the dull life. I took in his appearance, dark washed jeans, and long sleeved black shirt, some Nike's. He looked good, and he was good-looking. I sighed again. Nope, no time for being all lovey-dovey with a boy. _Wow, you definitely need a life_. You think? O f course I do, I'm always worrying about my favorite little angel. Aw, Brain, how sweet and affectionate. I know, I know, I'm all that. Yes, you really are. Thanks. No problem, Brain. Oh, I really need to stop talking to myself, seriously someone call the asylum! The bell rung loudly and I packed up my things. Bella and Edward waited for me at the door. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear humming softly to myself as I put my books away before someone tapped my shoulder gently. I turned around and I saw Austin. He was smiling his amazing smile, causing e to smile as well.

"Hey" he said, putting his hands in his pockets as he swayed on the balls of his feet. Aw, is he shy? How adorable, and for little old me. Too cute.

"Hello" I said, politely as I put my backpack over my shoulder and heading out of the classroom, Austin in tow. We walked side-by-side down the hallway.

"So…" he began after a few minutes, "You're the new girl". I chuckled at his sudden shyness and nodded my head.

"Yep, that's me" I said, putting my bag higher up on my shoulder.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? I mean, if you dot, I'll understand," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I opened my mouth to answer, but Edward did it for me instead.

"No, she can't. Sorry, Austin" Edward said. I gaped at him, shock written all over my face.

"Oh, ok. See you around, beautiful" he said, touching my cheek. I blushed and he turned on his heel, heading down the hallway in the opposite direction from the guys and me. I frowned at Edward and shoved him. He didn't move.

"What the hell was that for?" I said, angrily as we went out of Building 3.

"He was just putting on a charade of shyness, he wanted more from you, if you catch my drift" Edward explained. I stopped to a halt and placed my hands on my hips, suspiciously.

"And how would you know, Edward?" I said. He sighed and Bella bit her lip.

"Because, I know Austin. He just wants to get in your pants, it's not very gentlemen of him, but things like that happens. He's a whore. I'm sorry that had intrude in on your conversation, but I will not tolerate my Bella's friend getting hurt, that will not engross on. I just want to protect you, that's all" Edward added. His face looked apologetic and caring. I smiled brightly at him and hugged his tall, lanky frame. Edward was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist, lightly. We broke apart and Bella had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and we proceeded to go to our next class.

* * *

The cafeteria was a racket. Students were blabbering loudly, some were making out, people dancing in the middle of the room. I felt so out of place here, in this particular room. It was like a nesting ground of some sorts, different animals come here to mate or drink water, they were some how the same type of animal in a way, but I, I was a bird. Yup, that is exactly how I felt like, a small measly bird. I looked around for any sign of Bella-Ella or Edward, but I couldn't find them anywhere. Someone clasping their arm around my shoulders awakened me from my search for my new pals. I looked up and smiled at Mr. Southern Gorgeous a.k.a. Jasper Hale. He smiled down at me and led me to a table towards the back of the cafeteria.

"How was your first half of the day?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"You know, typical crap. Some boy tried to have sex with me, Mr. Berty gave me a nickname, and Edward became protective. Oh, Bella cried like a wuss" I said, filling Jasper in. he laughed and I gawked at him, he seemed so happy and look at me, I was content and wanted to curl up in a ball. His eyes were shining form the light that overcast us. People looked at him weirdly and I gave them a look of confusion. Hmm, I wonder if he acts like this all the time, I guess not due to the weird stares that he's getting, oh well. He pulled my chair out and I sat down. He made his way over to Alice and sat next to her, kissing her on the cheek as he did so. I looked around the table and noticed that Jessica and Angela were sitting her, as well as a few others.

"Hi other Bella" Angela said with a wave.

"Hey, Angela" I said, softly. She smiled.

"How's it going'?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Good, I guess" I said with a nod. She nodded her head as well.

"So, where did you come from?" Jessica said.

"North Dakota, it was a big city though unlike here," I said. They laughed.

"Yeah, this place is tiny. I came from California, it was a very long time ago" Jess said.

"Oh, cool" I said.

"Anyways, I heard that Austin tried to put the moves on you. Don't date that horn ball," Jess said. Everyone chuckled.

"Hey, that's my friend your talking about" a boy with blonde/brown hair said. He was cute, in a way, I guess.

"Oh c'mon, babe. Your buddy has a serious problem," Jess said. Wait, the crazed bitch has a boyfriend and I don't? What the hell man! _Hey, you said that you were busy. _SHUT UP, BRAIN! _Ok, ok, chill_. Whatever.

"He's a boy, it's normal" the boy replied.

"NORMAL! How the hell is banging thousands of girls, normal? Your losing it, Mike" Jess said, angrily. The boy, Mike, flipped her off.

"Whatever" Mike said. I chuckled at their childish antics. Mike stared at me and waved.

"Nice to meet you, new Bella. I'm Mike, Jess's boyfriend. Other there, next to Angela, reading a book, is Eric, that's Ben, and all the way over there is Tyler, Katie, and Lauren" Mike said, pointing to the people. They all waved at me.

"Hey guys" I smiled, waving back.

"What's up, Miss Hotness" Tyler said to me. I rolled my eyes at him. He smirked.

"Ty, leave her the fuck alone for Christ sakes, Austin has already traumatize her" Jess said, twirling her blonde locks. I grinned at her.

"Are you hungry, Izzy?" Bella said. I looked down, emptiness. Damn, I forgot to get lunch. _Stupid! _Shut it up, Brain. _Go to hell_. You first. _Whatever_. I got up and went to the buffet. It was no students in line now, which caused me to get stares from what seem like everyone. I grabbed a bottle of water and a chicken salad wrap with extra lettuce on it. I paid for my food and sat back down at the table, eating and very much enjoying my table member's strange conversations with one another and myself. This made my day, well everything did.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hot Guy

**Chapter 6: The Hot Guy**

_He's wearing white like an angel,_

_His lips as sweet as sugar, _

_His eyes as bright as a blue summer sky,_

_His face blushing likes the setting sun. _

_His hair as brown as chocolate, _

_His skin as soft as velvet, _

_His touch as smooth as silk,_

_His love as firm as a brick wall. _

_His heart as soft as the clouds,_

_His personality as sweet at honey,_

_His taste like a well-picked bunch of grapes,_

_He is so hot and perfect. _

_The Hot Guy_

_By: Kelsey Welsh_

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

I walked out of the school after changing out from my gym uniform. The last bell has already rung and when I got outside, only a few students were still in the parking lot. I saw Bella and Edward near his car on the other side of the parking lot. They were talking, well arguing, with some person. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of him. He was abnormally tall, bronze skinned, with short shiny black hair. He was really handsome and I hiked up my backpack more on my left shoulder as I made my merry way towards them. Their conversation got louder and the boy, or man, was yelling at this point.

"Just tell your leech family to stay the fuck out of our land!" the man yelled, his face was a tint of red. He was really angry. Edward was in front of Bella, protectively, but Bella was trying to push him away so she can talk.

"Let's be civil, Jacob. I don't want a fight," Edward said calmly. Jacob? Did I hear that name before? Was that the boy that Bella wasn't talking to anymore? Why is he here? And, wow, he is so not a boy, he can pass for a twenty-five year old or something. Jacob balled up his fists at his sides and got in Edward's face. He was heaving now, and shaking? Whoa, what the hell? Jacob easily towered over Edward, but that really didn't matter, I believed that Edward could take him on. Edward retreated back, holding Bella closer to his chest.

"Jake, please stop. I don't want to make a scene here," Bella pleaded. Jacob scoffed and rolled his gorgeous brown eyes.

"You should've thought about that before you took him back, Bella. You know how much I love you" Jacob said. Bella sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks.

"Jake, you know that I love you like a brother. Please don't start this, not now," Bella pleaded again. Jake closed his eyes as if contemplating on something and that's when I intervened.

"What's up?" I asked, casually. Bella smiled at me and Edward exhaled a deep breath.

"I thought that your father was going to pick you up, Bella" Bella said to me. Jacob eyebrows arched at the name _Bella _and he opened his eyes. Our eyes met and I smiled, politely at him. He, on the other hand, stared at me with this very intense look on his beautiful face. His eyes were widened and it was like he was a baby, seeing his mother for the first time or a blind man, finally seeing the light that he had missed for many years. His mouth was agape now and I waved my hand in front of his face. He looked as though he was in a dream state and I began to believe that I wasn't going to be able to get him out of it. I began to chuckle.

"Uh, Earth to pretty boy" I said, waving my hand in front of his face again. He shook his head several times, as if trying to break free, and then turned on his heels. He walked away from us and Bella called after him. He was at his red motorcycle, about to mount on it when Bella reached him. She started to talk to him and I couldn't make out what she was saying. I saw Jacob's lips move to say something, causing Bella to clasp a hand over her mouth and turn around to stare at me. I gave her a confused look. They began talking again and then they hugged each other. I felt a ting of jealously go through my body, but pushed it aside. What was with me? I don't even know this boy, or man in that matter? Get a hold of yourself, Bella! _But he's sexy and tan and tall, very tall, like a freaking model. _SHUT UP, BRAIN! I have no time for a boyfriend right now, gosh. _What about a friend to talk to? Huh, ever thought about that? _Hmmm, you might be on to something here, but what if he doesn't like me? _What's not to like? You're smart, pretty, and, well, you're pretty! Duh! _Aw, thanks, love you. _You too, honey, you too. NOW, GO GET HIM! _Wait, I can't do that, I'll just wait until I see him again. _And when will that be? _Uh, I don't know. Soon, I hope. _Yeah, let's cross our fingers, shall we? _We shall, agreed. _Coolio. _Right. Jacob started his motorcycle, which caused Bella to take a few steps back. With one final weird look at me, he was gone. I watched as his perfect silhouette go down the misty road. I felt emptiness and looked down; this earned me a comforting side hug from Edward, as if knowing what was wrong with me.

"It's not you, Bella" Edward said, softly. I looked up at his tall frame and grinned at him. Bella walked back to us, a strange look on her pale sullen face. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and exhaled a deep breath. She and Edward then exchanged looks at each other and I swore I caught her mouth something to him. Something like, 'He imprinted', I don't really know, I can't tell. I was about to say something, but I kept my mouth shut. It was no time to ask a question, no time to talk; I had to focus on the way Jacob stared at me. It was a look of love and adoration, but then again I didn't really catch it, it was gone in a flash of light. Edward cleared his throat awkwardly and looked down at me.

"I can give you a ride, if you want one" Edward said. I smiled at him.

"Sure, that'll be great, thanks" I said. He nodded his head. Edward, Bella, and I made our way to his silver Volvo parked on the school's side building. He opened the rear door for me and I got in. looking through the window, I watched carefully, silently, as Edward and Bella had a little discussion on something. Was it about Jacob? Was it about the odd way that he stared at me? _Probably, who knows?_ Sssh, Brain, please. _Ok, ok, I'm shutting. God_. Edward had this confused look on his model-like face when Bella said something, this caused her to run an angry hand through her hair and bit her lip in frustration. What can I say? I am an excellent observer of my new buddies, aren't I? Bella spoke again to him, probably explaining the thing that she had said before and Edward's eyes widened in shock. He quickly masked it away from his facial features and stared at me through the car's window. I gave him a sheepish smile and wave. He shook his head in mock disapprovingly then opened the passenger door for Bella and she willingly got in, sighing as she did so.

"What's wrong, twin?" I said to her, worriedly, sitting up straighter.

"Nothing, Bella. It's just…it's just that I wasn't really expecting Jake to come here all of a sudden, you know?" Bella replied. I sat back with a light thump and rolled my eyes in disbelief. Liar. Something is up and I, Isabella Sloane, will find out. That's a guarantee, buddy boy. Trust me. Edward got in and started his car; we were soon on our way back home.

"So….why didn't your Dad pick you up again?" Bella asked after several very awkward minutes in the car.

"Uh, something about overtime at work, I didn't really read the text thoroughly" I said, playing with my hands. I saw Bella nod her head from the rearview mirror.

"Oh, ok" she said.

"So, what's up with that boy back there, he seems out of it or something?" I asked, curiously. Bella bit her bottom lip out of nervous habit, but Edward kept up with his poker-face.

"He's weird" Edward answered, taking a quick glance at Bella.

"Oh, ok. He's cute, don't you think, Bells?" I said as I examined my fingernails. I was interrogating her and I knew for a fact that Bella isn't good at keeping secrets, well only to a bare minimum. She will crack like an egg, just watch; this'll be over within minutes, seconds even.

"Yeah….Jake's handsome" Bella replied.

"Hmm, that's really weird to say about a person who is _just a friend_" I said, emphasizing on _just a friend_. I noticed, from the rearview mirror, that Bella gulped and began to perspire a little. Edward grabbed and squeezed her petite hand then stared at me, from the rearview mirror. I smiled at him.

"Isabella, please stop. Bella is getting nervous here, she will tell you later, right love?" Edward said. Bella nodded her head, frantically.

"Yeah, soon. As soon as we get to my house, ok Izzy?" Bella said.

"Sure" I said, in disbelief. Just some of the good information, right? You won't dare to tell me all, will you?

We were in the front of my home within minutes and I got out, my bag in hand, and then shut the door to Edward's car, quite roughly I may add. I was beyond angry, I was fucking pissed. I wanted to know what the hell was going on with Jacob. What was with the 'no interlopers allowed' small crap? I have the right to know just like the rest of them. I wanted to know! What the fuck, man! _Gosh, cool it_. SHUT THE FUCK UP, BRAIN! _Take a breath, a deep breath, ok? _Fine. I was halfway up my front steps, stumping, when Bella said: "I'll call you" from Edward's car. I scoffed and opened my door, then slamming it. Mom came rushing into the foyer, a confused/angry look on her face.

"What's going on here?" Mom asked, rubbing off her hands on a towel. She was wearing a red and white apron and it took all my might to not laugh at my mother.

"Nothing, just nothing. Some boy gave me this lovey-dovey look then ran off into the freaking sunset. And when I asked Bella and Edward why he did that, they didn't answer me correctly" I said to my mother.

"Who is the boy that gave you this look?" Mom said.

"I don't know. His name is Jacob though" I said, leaving the foyer. Mom followed me out of the foyer and to the kitchen. I got an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite out of it, the sweet, bitter flavor overwhelming my taste buds. Mom shook her head at me.

"What?" I said, but the words were marbled by the food in my mouth.

"Isabella, honey, you really need to learn how to control your emotions. I am very sure that Bella will tell you what happened later," Mom said, calmly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she did say that she will call me" I said, swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Told you, a mother always knows things" Mom said, walking out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her. Whatever, Mom. I turned the corner and went up the stairs and into my bedroom. Throwing my backpack on my soft, cozy bed, I began to think about what happened today at the school's parking lot. Thoughts ran in my head and I was getting very confused. Confused on why Jacob called Edward's family "leeches". What the hell does that mean? Do they suck blood out of people? What are they vampires? I laughed to myself. Yeah, right. Vampires don't exist and if Edward and his family were vampires, shouldn't I notice? Vampires don't go out in the daytime and they have these long ridiculous fangs, well that's is all based upon old black and white movies. Anyways, the same thing fits, right? There can't be "new, improved" vampires, can it? This is not _Blade_; this is reality. Vampires are just things the movie directors came up with; it's all Hollywood. Hmm, Jacob was probably just trying to call them a mean name. Yeah, now that sounds right. I laid my head back on my pillow with a soft thud. I then started to think about the glorious Jacob and how his muscles seem to bulge out of his t-shirt. His dark washed jeans was hung loosely on his muscular physique. I was starting to drool over him and quickly wiped my mouth. God, why does he have to be so glorious, so beautiful, so stunning, and strong? Ugh, I hate my life. There's no way in raccoon hell that I would end up with a boy, or man in that matter, like Jacob. The oh so extravagant Jacob, in all his mesmerizing, self- beautiful proclaimed, well chapped glory. God, get a hold of yourself, Izzy! Stay rational; try not to fall deep in love with his beautiful brown orbs, strong biceps, slicked out black hair, russet skin, and charming smile. Mmmmm. I began to salivate again, which caused me to subconsciously wipe my mouth. Goodness gracious, God almighty, I could just swim in his perfect essence, his Greek god stature. I shook my head a few times, ruining my great train of thought about the magnificent Jacob. I heard voices outside and turned on my left side, a curious look placed on my face. Getting up from my bed, I made my way over to my bedroom's window, I could only make out a few silhouettes: my mother, my father, and Jacob?! Why the fuck is he here? Oh, God, oh God, oh God, please I'm begging you to help me! _Shut up, dumbass. I thought that you liked him?_ I do, Brain, I do, but I wasn't expecting him to come here, to my freaking house! The place that I reside! Oh, God, oh God. _Stop panicking; it's all right, chill. Jeez._ Taking several deep breaths like my mind advised, I carefully, very slowly, daintily almost, made my way down the steps and to the foyer. Looking out of the foyer's window, I noticed that my parents were smiling politely at Jacob, making him smile as well. _Aw, they like him, isn't that great? _Great? That isn't great! Now my mother will constantly torture me about my potential future husband. _Future husband? Damn girl, slow it up, you barely even had a freaking conversation with him yet. God. _Suddenly, they turned around and I was spotted, my cover ruined. I smiled sheepishly at them, this made Jacob's eyes sparkle and his smile grew larger, brighter even. I blushed a deep shade of pink. Gosh, I'm such a pansy. _Yup!_ Be quiet, you. Mom urged me outside and I obeyed her, slowly, easing my merry way outside to my parents and the boy, man, of my dreams.

"Hey, I am so sorry that I couldn't pick you up, honey. Something came up at work" my father apologized.

"It's okay, Dad. I understand," I said, smiling at my father. He smiled at me as well and pulled me into a hug. After a few seconds, we broke apart and Dad rubbed my shoulders, lovingly. I turned my gaze to the towering form that is called Jacob and waved at him. Yes, he was that tall. He easily hovered over my Dad, even though my father was about six feet and some inches. Out of my peripheral vision I spotted my mother smiling like the Cheshire cat or something, it freaked me out a bit.

"Well, we just leave you two be, c'mon Tabby-cat, let's head inside" Dad said. He grabbed Mom's hand and practically dragged her inside the house, leaving Jacob and I all alone, in my driveway. I stared at him up and down, taking in his gorgeousness that he owned. He grinned at me then opened his mouth if trying to say something, but quickly closed it instead. I frowned.

"I'm so sorry on the way I've acted in the parking lot, I-I just wasn't expecting you" Jacob stuttered, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled at him.

"No worries, I didn't mind it" I lied, smoothly. _Sure you didn't_. It's not the time to talk, Brain. _Ok, ok_. Thank you.

"Oh, that's a relief. You don't know how much it means to have your forgiveness. I bet that you heard about Bella and me, huh?" he said, again. I chuckled.

"Yeah, you _love her_" I said, quoting _love her_ for my own personal satisfaction and emphasis even though I was beyond the point of jealously. I was spiteful, the green-eyed monster. Hmm, funny to know that I call Bella my closet pal, huh? But here I am, jealous of her because she seems to put her self around the hottest boys in the whole entire world. What a lucky bitch. Jacob looked down, nervously and embarrassed.

"Yeah, that was stupid, but I have finally understand that I need, no have to, get over my infatuation with Bella. She has _Edward_ and I, I need to find someone else, you know?" Jacob said, spitting out so much hatred to Bella's boyfriend's name. I simply shoved it away.

"Yeah, we have to do what we have to do" I said, agreeing to his words of great wisdom. He chuckled then rubbed his neck again.

"We definitely got off on the wrong foot here, Bella. God, that is weird to say, but anyways, I came here to start over, you know to paved the street right," Jacob said. Paved the street right? What the hell does that mean? _It's the slang here, get used to it_. Shut up, Brain.

"Oh, ok. What do you have in mind, Jacob?" I said. His face turned a light shade of red, I almost didn't caught but luckily I did because it was very amusing seeing a boy of Jacob's stature to be shy around girls. _Aw, he's such a puppy_. I know, Brain, I know. Too cute. _I know, right?_ Yeah, I could just kiss him to death. _Easy there, tigress. Slow your roll. _Fine! Ugh!

"Well, uh…have you been in La Push lately? It's a small reservation, a Native American reservation, its where I live at" Jacob said.

"A Native American reservation? Wow, I didn't know that you were a Native American," I said, jokingly of course. He chuckled.

"Whoa, I swore that the russet skin and black hair would tell" Jacob said back, jokingly. We began to laugh and he seemed to enjoy it, the ice that was once between us no longer there, blocking our crazy personalities and great sense of humor.

"Well, you could have also be Hispanic, you know?" I countered. He smirked at me and mockingly rolled his mesmerizing muddy brown eyes.

"So…do you?" he said.

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Do you want to come over to La Push, to hang out with me?" he said. I contemplated for a moment.

"Sure, what the hell since you are being nice to me, when?" I said.

"How about Saturday?" he said.

"This Saturday, coming up?" said.

"Nah, the next Saturday, of course this Saturday" he said, jokingly. I grinned at him.

"Sure, ok. Are you going to pick me up or something?" I asked, bravely.

"Sure, if you want, I can do that" he said.

"Ok, but I am not getting on that motorcycle of yours," I said, pointing to his red motorcycle that was parked behind my father's car. He glanced back at it and smiled.

"Fine, I'll just use my car" he said.

"Ok, then Saturday it is, come get me at noon" I said.

"Sure, ok" he said, nodding.

"Hey, Jacob? Are you sure that Bella wouldn't mind me hanging out with you?" I said.

"Why? We are just friends, by the way, I don't give three fucks about what Bella thinks about what's going on between you and me. It's our own business, not hers. It's not like I will hurt you or put you in danger either, I'm not that kind of guy. Trust Me," he said. And for some strange, peculiar reason, I did. I trusted Jacob, the ex-friend of my new best friend and the enemy of her boyfriend. He was something different, I can tell you that, he wasn't like the boys that I met before, he was; well, nice. And, well, I you know, trust him. God, why do I make it sound like he is a serial killer or something? _Let's hope and pray that he isn't, shall we_? Yeah, we shall.

"Well, I see you on Saturday, newbie. Bye" Jacob said.

"See you on Saturday, Jacob" I said back, waving goodbye. He waved back on walked to his motorcycle. He mounted on it, started it, and then he was on his way, again. And again, I felt abandoned and alone, as if I had no one that loved me. Something was seriously going on with me, seriously. I made my way back inside the house and to my surprised, my parents were watching Jacob and I conversation from the window in the foyer. I rolled my eyes at them and they smiled, sheepishly and very much embarrassed. God, help them soother their protectiveness.


	7. Chapter 7: Having Fun, Things That Most

**Chapter 7: Having Fun, Things That Most Teenagers Do**

_No,__ I'm not being immature; I'm having fun. You should try it._

_-Cameron Bright_

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

Saturday couldn't come fast enough! I was beyond happy to see Jacob again; I was thrilled, ecstatic, and hyper even. He was the sun the lit up my day, and I knew that I sound like a total crushing girl, but I just can't help it, Jacob is just that perfect. I woke up with the biggest, brightest smile on my face and practically skipped like a little child to the bathroom to get ready. I took a bath for some reason; I sat in that tub for fifteen minutes, just letting the hisbiscus and honey bath crème soak into my pores. After my bath, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, then skipped back in my room, falling right on my ass as I did so. _Stupid water droplets and their wetness. _Yeah, I know. I blow-dried then straightened my brown hair. It took me awhile to figure out what to wear while hanging out with Jacob. What does he like? The preppy bitches, the sporty bitches, or just plain Jane like Bella? The _Plain Jane's like Bella, definitely_. Agreed. Huffing out a deep breath, I took out a long sleeved peach sweater and grey skinny jeans from my closet. I did all the necessary stuff then put on the clothes that I picked out. I grabbed my brown satchel bag before bolting downstairs. All the way from the stairs, I could hear my mother humming some Native American song. I knew it was Native American because she said words like "Anpetu wi" and "Hanhepi", which mean the Sun and Moon. I then soon realized that it was the lullaby that my mother sang to me when I was little. It was an old Lakota Sioux lullaby and I smiled at her when I entered the kitchen.

"Híŋháŋni, ina" I said to her as I took a seat at the dining room table. She looked up from chopping the bell peppers and stared at me, a shock look on her face.

"How do you know La'kota?" she said. I chuckled.

"I remembered, Mom. Remember when you taught me how to say _Good morning, mother_ and a bunch of other things in La'kota when I was little? I just thought that you would want to hear it since you are singing the lullaby that you sang to me a long time ago" I replied. She smiled.

"Right, I forget sometimes. Do you want an omelet?" she said. I nodded my head and she placed a plate in front of me. I took a bite out of the omelet and smiled at the great flavors that seem to explode in my taste buds.

"Mom?" I asked as I swallowed my food.

"Yes?" she said.

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood on the reservation in Montana?" I said.

"Oh, well…I didn't think that you would want to know about your family there, it was hard for me at that place. I was sort of cut form the family after I left to explore the world" she replied.

"What do you mean by _hard_?" I said. She turned around to my attention.

"I had an arranged marriage to a boy that didn't love, it was our culture, our life. But I didn't want to go through that, I wanted to find my own soul mate" Mom said, staring very intently into my eyes. I gulped.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that" I apologized.

"It's ok, honey muffin, I actually love how you are curious about your culture. It excites me," she said. I smiled at her then suddenly it was a loud honk outside. Jacob. I squealed and got up from my seat at the table. Kissing Mom on her cheek and grabbing my bag and coat, I practically ran outside the house, slamming into my father as I did so. I rubbed my now aching nose and looked up at my father, who was still in his pajamas and robe, with an apologetic look on my face.

"You okay?" Dad chuckled, ruffling my hair. I grumbled at him and he chuckled loudly.

"Dad" I whined.

"Oh, be quiet, you can fix it," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. Dad moved out of the way and there he stood, the beautiful man that seem to light up the Earth, was standing, well leaning, on his car, in all his perfect glory. It was a red Volkswagen Rabbit, which is the name of the car that he was leaning on. A 1986 version, a classic, and restored? Whoa, he's a mechanic too? Well, I guess that I finally found someone to fix the car that I would hopefully when something goes wrong with it. I said hopefully, I'm not sure that I would get it because my parents worry about me driving on the roads. I blame it Dad for teaching me about cars and whatnot, now I am obsessed with them; I'm a car genius. Damn Dad and his secret wishing for a boy. Jacob smiled at me, causing me to smile and wave like a love-struck schoolgirl. Dad looked at us with an unrecognized glint in his green eyes.

"Isabella?" Dad said, softly.

"Huh?" I said, my gaze still on the bronzed Greek god on front of me. He was wearing a simple dark blue button down and jeans with sneakers, but in my eyes, he looked incredible.

"Be home by dinner for you won't worry your mother to death, ok?" Dad said.

"Yeah, sure Dad" I said. I felt Dad kiss my forehead lovingly then pushed me gently towards Jacob. Jacob's smile widened when I came towards him.

"Hey" he said, coolly.

"Hey" I said, swaying on the balls on my feet. He chuckled lowly at me then opened the passenger's door. I slid right in and he jogged over to the driver's side. He was looking at something, someone in that matter. From the rearview mirror, I noticed Bella, standing on her front steps, a hard scowl on her pale face. Is she jealous of my friendship with Jacob? Should I not hang out with him because of this problem with Bella and Edward? _Fuck them, he likes you_. But, Brain…. I can't, can I? _Yes, the sweet hell you can. Pay no mind to her. Turn around, do it. _And I listen to my subconscious, my Brain was right. It is not my fault that Jacob likes me; I have to make friends, other than Bella and her boyfriend. I know that sounds selfish, but I have to worry about my benefit, to test both sides, not just one of them. Like my father always says, "There are two sides to a story, always are and always will be. Take time to listen to both, or you will be in a deadpan". Guess Daddy was right about things, like he always is; a teenager's life was hard, difficult even. I looked back in the rearview mirror again; Bella was smiling now. What the hell is wrong with this broad? Gosh, good grief. I swear; her freaking emotions are giving me whiplash. I then saw Jacob wave, casually, innocently to Bella's direction on the steps, she waved back. Jacob got in the car and turned his key in the ignition; we were off, to God knows where. Oh, crap, La Push. I am going to La Push. Damn, how did I forget about that? Jacob is messing with my head, I can't think straight. We were on this long road that seem to go on for miles and miles. I bet that you wont be surprise about the face I made when I saw the sign that to get to La Push was only five miles away. Yeah, right, as if. I started to see a change in scenery; there were more shrubbery and trees than in Forks, the homes were smaller, about one-level. It had this cozy, classical feel to it and I, personally, enjoyed it. It bought up a sort of calmness than Forks too, a sense of belonging to me. All the people on the reservation looked alike, like they could be relatives. I was the outsider now; I liked that. _God, you are such an attention hog_. Oh, shut it, Brain. Who asked you? _Whatever, girlie, whatever_. Jacob turned a corner then parked right in front of this house. It was small like the rest with narrow windows and dull red paint; it kind of resembled a tiny barn. Ho adorable, and…homey? Do that even makes sense at all? Hmm, oh well. Jacob got out first then me. I took every new surrounding in, just in case my Dad drives me the next time I come here. Jacob tried to read my expression on La Push, and judging by his very determined, and cute face, he couldn't. So…. I decided to help on his little quest.

"It's so natural out here, like a photo in a traveling magazine or something," I said, staring right in Jacob's eyes. After I said this, he seemed relieved and quite smug. Boys. Jacob made his way; real slow may I add, to me.

"That's good to hear, Bella," he said. I blushed and he smiled.

"Great, can we go in now?" I said.

"Oh, ok, sure" he said, nodding his head. He looked disappointed. What did I do? He didn't want to go in his house, why? Is something wrong? I began to panic, but it soon subsided when Jacob placed his big, strong, calloused hand on the small of my back, guiding me inside his house. He turned to doorknob and pushed the door in, a loud creak followed the opening. I entered. It was small and open at the same time. I can't explain why, it just does. I sat on the tan couch in the living room, Jacob followed suit.

"So…what do you want to do?" he said, playing with his hands. Wow, awkward much? Or shyness. Aw, he's shy! How cute. It touched my heart.

"Whatever you want to do, you live here" I replied. He bit his lip. God, why did I say that? _Because, you're stupid_. Go to hell. _You first, bitch_. Whatever. He put his hands behind his head and stared at me, a concentrated look in his eyes.

"Well…. we can go to my garage, if you want" he suggested.

"Cool, what do you do out there? You fix cars out there?" I blurted out fast; making all of it sounding like one, long sentence.

"Yeah, I do. How do you know that?" he said.

"I saw your classic Volkswagen Rabbit, it was restored," I said.

"You speak car?" he asked, excitedly, sitting up straighter in his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, a little. My father wanted a boy, so he taught me some things" I replied. He had the biggest smile on his tan, beautiful face. It was so bright and happy; it made me happy for making him happy. This pull that began since the first time I met him became stronger at this moment, all because I made him happy. What's going on with me? I am usually not this lovesick. His smile widened, well if it can get bigger. He then eased closer to me, a thin line on his lips. We were face-to-face, his hot, minty breath on my lips. I swallowed hard, a lump going down my throat.

"Don't move," he ordered, coming closer to my lips. It was like an explosion in my chest. Oh God, oh God, he is about to kiss me. Why? _What do you mean why? Kiss him, you crazy bitch, lock lips_. Our lips touched and I went forward, melting completely in his lips. Then BOOM! It was over, like that because someone came in the house.

"Holy shit Jake!" I heard a boy voice yell. It was then followed by loud guffaws, causing Jake and I to separate.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm moving too fast. We are suppose to be friends right now, it was a mistake, sorry" Jacob whispered, apologetically. I gave him a confused look, but he didn't see it because he stood up to greet the two boys. A mistake? He thought that it was a mistake? He doesn't like me like I like him? Why? What is wrong with me? _I'm confused here_. Shit, Brain, we are all confused here. _Now, now, sweetie, don't cry. He probably just wants to be friends at this point then start a relationship. You don't even know the guy yet; stop freaking out_. But, the pull, it's this weird pull connecting us! _I know, honey, I know. There, there. Just relax, ok_? Ok, I'll relax. I took several breaths, my eyes closed. When I opened them back up, three pairs of eyes were staring back at me in confusion. I smiled sheepishly.

"You ok, Bella?" Jacob asked, worriedly.

"Bella? Whoa, there are two Bellas now? Since when?" a boy said. He had a buzz cut like Jacob. He had about the same height and frame, but more lankier. The other one laughed, he looked like the other boy, but he had some curls in his hair.

"Duh, Embry. His is the other Bella that Jake wouldn't shut up about, you know, the infatuation that he has now," the curly haired boy said. Jacob hit him and he hissed in pain, holding his aching arm.

"Oh, right. Hello, other Bella" the boy, Embry, said. Gosh, is that what I am being called now? The "_other Bella"?_ I waved back at him. Wait a fucking minute here, an infatuation? Jacob has an infatuation with me? He does like me! Yes, ye, yes! _Told you, Miss Overdramatic_. Shut up, Brain, I'm happy. _Uh huh, sure you are_.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Ooh, and she's hot, good job, man. I approve" Embry said with a low whistle, plopping on the couch next to me. He wiggled his eyebrows at me in a flirtatious manner. I grinned at his antics and I swore I heard a growl after I grinned at Embry. Weird, really weird. What the hell is in this house, a pack of werewolves? Bullshit.

"Yeah, man, nice job. I agree with Embry," the curly haired boy said.

"Damn, Quil, get your own fucking comments" Embry said, a little angry. Quil just shrugged then sat on the couch's end. Jacob pushed him off and he fell with a loud thump. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out the house. We were walking in the forest and I became frantic.

"C'mon, dude, you can share!" I heard Embry yell out from behind us. Quil and Embry then started this crazy, hysterical laugh, causing Jacob to shake his head in a disapproving manner.

"Friends of yours?" I said.

"I'm afraid so, since diapers" he said.

"Oh, they have issues" I said. He smirked.

"I know," he said. His grip became softer on my hand as we went inside this red shed. It had a car in it and motorcycles. I quickly recognized one of the motorcycles, it was the one Jacob was riding when I first met him, or saw him in that case.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered, so low that I barely heard him.

"Yeah, Jacob?" I replied.

"About what happened a while ago…in my house…I didn't mean that it was a mistake, it's just that we should be friends first, you know? I don't feel like wasting my time with someone I love and then find out that she doesn't love me, you understand? I can't go through something like that again in my life, I'm too weak" he said, his head down.

"Like how Bella treated you?" I said. He looked up.

"Yeah, like her. Do you understand though?" he said.

"Yes, I do, Jacob, but you are not weak. You are a strong, independent, caring, loving young man and I am so sorry that some people don't see it because it is clearly obvious to everyone that you come across. And I agree, we should be friends. We barely know each other as is, we should hang out more," I said, causing him to smile.

"Then see how it goes, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"Well, of course, buddy" I smiled, nudging his muscular shoulder. He ruffled my hair and I scowled at him, causing him to laugh loudly. Quil and Embry ruined our laugh fest by their presence as soon as it started, making Jacob a bit angry, but he quickly got over it when I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. I took notice in the way Jacob stared at me while we all hung out in his shed, fixing some motorcycles that he found. It was so intense, with hints of adoration and love in his soft brown hues, I almost melted like butter right there on the floor, I had never experience that in my life. Ever, and I, absolutely, positively loved every God damn minute of it. Hmm, I guess me and Jacob will be much more than friends, only the near future can tell if we are destined to be, or not. I hung out with the boys until it was time for me to go home. Jacob took me home ten minutes before dinnertime at my home, he made me pinky swear that I will come back tomorrow afternoon and I made a vow to myself, and him, that I will. It wasn't a lie or trick, I really did enjoy him, and his crazy friends. Oh, and La Push.


	8. Chapter 8: Best Friends, Best Friends Un

**Chapter 8: Best Friends, Best Friends Until The Very End**

"_Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you"_

_Oath_

_By: Cher Lloyd_

* * *

**Isabella Sloane POV**

We were sitting on the bed, Bella and I, there was this awkward pause during our little talk and I hated it, despise it actually. Bella exhaled a breath and crossed her arms over her chest, I moved away. It was a thing that women do all the time, cross their arms over their chest. It was a protective gesture, a sign of mistrust. Bella was mad at me and I frowned. I knew that it would cause a rift between Bella and I, I knew it, but I paid it no mind. All the signs that she been giving me, but I didn't give her the attention that she so obviously needed. I was too caught up in my own good, in my crazy teenage hormones. I am officially the worst best friend ever, in the whole entire history of the world. Bella stared at me, an unrecognized look on her soft, porcelain doll-like face. I gulped slowly, the ball in my throat seems to be stuck and I thought that I would choke. She sucked in a breath and bit her lip. I came here to make amends, but it wasn't working now. I should leave. I got up, but I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Stay" Bella said. I looked down at her hand on my elbow then in her eyes. They were wide, almost doe-like, and a hint of sorrow and loneliness within them. I sighed, lowly then sat back down on her bed. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair and bit her lip again. I took a quick glance at the clock above her bureau. **12:35 p.m**. It was almost time for me to visit Jacob; I promised him that I would come over at around one o'clock. God, was I really worried about Jacob the hunk instead of Bella's well being? What is wrong with me, I am becoming a selfish bitch!

"It's ok" Bella said, softly, in a monotone voice. It scared the crap out of me, this was not my Bella, my Bella-Ella; she was clearly upset at this. "To be friends with Jacob, I'm fine with it. He likes you a lot, you know? Since he found you he's on cloud nine, no worries. He wants to be friends again; he wants to let the past between us be the past. I'm happy that he wants to be friends again; I've missed my buddy. All I have to do now is just get use to you being around Jacob, it is hard for me, to share the two boys that I loved forever with someone else, but I am so happy that it is you, Bella, my twin" she added, staring in my eyes, intently. I smiled at her and she returned it. We hugged each other, tightly then we cried for no reason. We broke apart and I wiped a tear that was about to fall from her eyes.

"I love you, twin" I said to her, smiling.

"I love you more. Forever?" she questioned, hopefully.

"And a decade, girlie" I said, giggling at the end. Bella rolled her eyes at me then stared off into space, as if in ponder of some sorts. I waved my hand in front of her face and she quickly dozed out of her daydream state.

"Sorry, just thinking" Bella said, still looking off into space.

"So…you aren't mad at me with hanging out with Jacob?" I said. Bella gave me a look.

"No, I can admit that it is weird though, Jake and I had been friends since I came here a long time ago, we made mud pies together. I can get use to it. At least I have my hot Edward, right?" Bella said. I laughed at her, nodding my head.

"Whoa, whoa, did you just say that Jacob likes me?" I said. Bella blushed and looked down. I squealed and jump up and down happily like a child.

"Shut up, don't tell him that I told you that, ok?" Bella said.

"Ok, I will. Pinky swear," I said.

"Good, now what time will you will be back from your visit with Jake?" Bella asked.

"How did you know that?" I said.

"I have my ways" Bella said, quite deviously.

"Oh, ok, Bells" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I know; I'm diabolical, right? Hey, about you and your parents come over for dinner, you know, after the visit to La Push?" Bella said. I smiled at her.

"Cool, that sounds great. I think that I might be back by seven or something, ok? Want me to help you cook or should I tell my Mom that we should bring over a dish or something?" I said.

"Great, you can help me, if you want. Now, go before Jake gets impatient" Bella said, practically pushing me out of her room, down the stairs and passed a confused looking Charlie; in return to his look, we just gave him a small innocent smile, then all the way outside.

"I'll call you for the details, see you later Bella" Bella said, waving good-bye to me from her porch. I waved back, slowly, of course.

"Bye Bella-Ella" I said back. She smiled then went inside her house. As if on cue, Jacob's Rabbit came down my street and stopped directly in front of me. He looked a little mad, but it didn't show on his face, it was in his now darkened brown eyes. Uh Oh, I'm doomed. He gave me an eerie, sadistic smile and I gulped.

"Hey" he said, casually.

"Hi?" I said, lowly, it sounded like a question instead of a statement.

"It's passed one o'clock, you know that Bella?" he said; scolding me like a misbehaved toddler. He chuckled darkly, then simply said: "Get in the car, Bella".

I gulped again, a lump going down my throat. I obeyed him. Clicking my seat belt in place, out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Jacob ease closer to me.

"I missed you," he said, lowly, huskily, his hot, minty fresh breath erupting my nostrils and sending me into a euphoric spasm. I inhaled deeply, making sure that I documented his smell into my mind, body, and soul. Beyond the admirable mint smell in his breath, I could smell cologne. It was forestry and I loved it, it fitted him.

"Me too?" I said; it came out like a question again. God just strike me dead now, will ya? Good golly and all Heaven on the fucking Earth, I am such a sap, but a beautiful sap at that. Great, here comes my vain self again. Jacob chuckled again.

"I'm sorry that I am being impatient, I guess it was just because you are a great buddy or something", he said, easing more closer to me, "I can't help but be close to you, at all times. You're just that awesome, Bella". I gulped again. Wow, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? _It's you, crazy_. Burn in hell, Brain.

"Thanks" I said, causing him to smirk.

"Anytime, you ready to go?" he said. I nodded my head; we were off.

* * *

The ride to La Push was really short this time. The trees and the great scenery flashed fast before my eyes. Everything seems to look different, as if I never even came here yesterday. We suddenly went right passed Jacob's house and I looked at him, confused.

"We aren't hanging out at my house today" he said, casually. I nodded my head. He pulled up to a little brown cottage. Shrubs and flowers surrounded it. On the mailbox, in block-like letters, it read: The Uleys. Jacob got out first and he went over to my side to open the door. We walked up the steps and Jacob just let himself right in. I followed suit. The inside of the small, brown cottage was rather homey and comforting. There were many people in there, bright smiles on everyone's tan face. Jacob greeted them with hugs and placed kisses the women's cheeks, which earned some laughs and light punches on his shoulders. They were like family here, and I felt like an outsider. I shuffled my feet on the hardwood floor and looked down, nervously, feeling so out of place. The laughter and giggles soon died down and this caused me to look up, over a dozen pair of eyes staring back at me, I gulped. Jacob strode towards me, his gait high and mighty as if I was his and his only, almost like a leader of some sorts. I blushed. Oh, how I would love to be his and only his, but this is reality not a great dream and I need to wake up before these nice people think that I am some crazy girl.

"This is Bella" Jacob said to everyone, placing a tender arm around my shoulders. Everyone either gasped loudly or had this weird flat line on their lips. Embry and Quil shrugged it off, this was nothing to them, they had already met me before. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, I was greeted with bright smiles from everyone.

"Another Bella, Jake?" a boy joked. He was about Jacob's height and stature, tan like the rest; he drew off this cockiness aura as well as very ill tempered. I made a note to myself to stay away from him.

"Go to hell, Paul" Jacob replied, flipping him off. Paul laughed loudly; it was a guffaw actually. It showed some of his teeth, sharp canines in the back. It was so…animalistic and raw; I got a little frightened. Paul stopped and looked at me, straight in the eyes, as though he was trying to figure me out. My eyes widened and he stopped staring at me so intently, s smirk on his face as he retreated back.

"I'm Paul, nice to meet you," he said, politely, extending his long arm. I carefully extended my own and shook his hand. It was flaming hot, but I put on a tough façade. I'm kind of use to it, from being around Jacob. He smiled and took his hand away from mine. Next it was another boy who looked like Jacob, again. I began to notice that they all look alike.

"Jared, nice to meet you Bella" he said, putting so much emphasis on my name.

"You too" I said, smiling. He nodded his head.

"This is my girl, Kim," he said, staring lovingly at a girl who was my height with big brown almond eyes. She looked so plain standing next to Jared, a boy who was God-like, but the way that he looked at her, so in love and awestruck, it scared me and made me happy as well. I wanted that, no I needed that in my lonely, old life.

"Hi" Kim said, shyly with a wave.

"Hey" I replied to her, causing her to blush a deep shade of pink. Jared squeezed her shoulders and kissed her forehead, gently. The others began to introduce themselves too. There was Sam and his fiancée, Emily. She had three long scars going down the right side of her face, making that particular look like a permanent scowl on her pretty face; I decided to simply ignore her injury and just pay attention to her kindness as well as beauty. Then there was Rachel, Paul's girlfriend and Jacob's sister, Old Quil, Sue, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Billy; Jacob's father. Billy smiled at me very brightly, like he knew something that I didn't. He was so welcoming to a stranger and I knew from this day forward that I would like him a lot.

"What's up, Bella?" Embry said, rather happily and pulled me in a big hug. It was over in a matter of seconds though; a loud, menacing growl was to blame in Embry breaking our grasp to one another. He smiled sheepishly at Jacob and Quil waved at me from a couch, a little girl in his arms, asleep. She was so pretty and tiny in his big arms with blonde curls and tan skin. I wanted to hold her, so I squealed like a child and almost ran to her, the others laughed at me.

"Hi Princess" I whispered, caressing her cheek then curls. She whimpered and turned over, her eyes opening. They were a bright hue of blue and my heart was hers. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily and yawned. "How are you?" I whispered again. She gave me a small smile and extended her arms. I glanced at Quil for permission and he nodded, causing me to take the little angel in my arms as fast as I could. I cradled her in my arms and rocked her back and forth. We stared at each other for a while until Emily interrupted us.

"I think her maternal instincts went into overdrive" Emily joked, causing everyone to laugh at me.

"She's just so precious, what's her name?" I said.

"Claire or Claire-Bear, she's my niece. She's two" Emily replied, staring at Quil. That look that she gave him puzzled me to the core and Quil just shrugged it off.

"Cute" I said, staring at Claire once again in her blue eyes before handing her over to Emily. When I turned my gaze from Emil and Claire to Jacob, I noticed that he had this look in his eyes and he was smiling.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all" he said, smiling.

"Oh" I said, lowly.

"Ok, let's head to the beach before it starts raining again, huh?" Sam suggested.

"Wait, the beach? For what?" I asked, confusingly.

"Bonfire, the Elders are going to tell us the Legends, well you" Seth said. I had to look up at him just to see his youthful face. God, are they all so tall?

"Me? Are you serious? I don't want to intrude," I said.

"Intrude? How can you think of that? You are a member of the family now" Billy said.

"Because I'm half Native American or something?" I questioned.

"No, not because of that. Time will tell, it's your destiny, you'll see" Billy said, mysteriously and rolled himself out of the house. And by those words, I began to obsess over it. What does it mean? Is it something that has to do with them? Is it good? Bad? Damn it, Billy! Do you see what you have done? I'm panicking over it now, gosh. _Ignore it; just ignore it for now_. Ugh, fine.

* * *

First Beach was like an oasis. The water was just the right color with gray fizz on top of it; there wasn't any garbage or pollution whatsoever. The sand was soft and it stuck to my feet as I padded through it to the wooden benches with Jacob at my side. The sun was about to set in two hours, causing an aurora glow to the whole scenery. Within minutes, the conflagration was blazing, prickles of wood making a crackling noise as we all gathered around Billy, Old Quil, and Sue to hear the stories of the Quileute tribe. Jacob sat next to me, his arm around my shoulder, making me feel comfortable and warm. Emily was handing out food and drinks, which I happily obliged to. I ate in silence, whereas the boys ate like wild wolves, as Billy and Old Quil told the stories of the Quileute's history.

"We lived on the coast, a long time ago, on a place like this. We fished and hunted here, things were great for our tribe…." Billy started. At this point, I was on the edge of my seat. ""We built huts and boats for our people, made a stable living for our children and Elders. Our Sprit Gods were quite grateful for are frequent gifts, which made our tribe strong and bountiful. We had battles however, with the Makahs and the pale faces, both trying to claim our precious land, our lively hood. But they were sadly mistaken, our warriors were stronger and will skilled than their own, there were casualties, but not much. We always have a way to bring that part of us up again…and again. We were invincible and made treaties with our enemies, everything and everyone was fine until that unfaithful day when the Cold Ones arrived. They were faster and stronger than our warriors, different. They didn't feed on grains or meat, but blood, they had a blood lust and they took it out on our tribe" Billy added. We all listened silently as he went on about the tribe, eating as he did so. Billy talked about how the Quileutes began to change into wolves and this thing called imprinting, which the shape shifters find their mates for life. He discussed their ancestors and a treaty with the "good" Cold Ones, like Taha Aki and Ephraim Black, Jacob's great-great-great grandfather. I began to understand that the Cold Ones must be vampires, but vampires can't exist, can they? Therefore, this story is just a fable, fiction, unreal and I can't be so entangled in it, dreaming about someone imprinting on me. Does that even sound rational? On my way home, I asked Jacob about the Legends and the way that his father, and the others, stared at me when he talked about imprinting. Jacob laughed at me so loudly that he almost crashed his Rabbit into another car, causing him to call out some profanities.

"They were just looking at you, Miss Paranoid. Chill, it's nothing" he reassured me, but I didn't believe it one bit. They were all hiding something and judging by the way that Jacob looked at me, it was huge. Jacob pulled up to Bella's home ten minutes later; it was about six o'clock. He cut off the engine and stared in my eyes.

"Don't be a stranger, you can visit La Push anytime, ok? If you want to hang with me, just call me. Everyone likes you anyways. I'm here for you, Bella and I'll always will be" Jacob said. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. He chuckled.

"Thanks Jacob" I said to him. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Call me Jake, Bella. It sounds weird, my father only calls me that when he is angry or something" Jacob said. I smirked at him.

"Ok, Jake" I said. He grinned at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'll call you later, alright?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Cool, you can call me" I said, nodding my head. We hugged again and I got out of his Rabbit. He honked the horn two times before he left. Smiling like a girl high on cocaine, I made my way to Bella's house. Charlie opened the door before I even knocked on it.

"Hanging out with Jake, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, is that wrong?" I said.

"Nope, Jake's a good boy. No worries" he said and let me inside his home.

"BELLA! I'M HERE!" I yelled.

"Calm down, crazy. I'm in the kitchen!" Bella yelled back. Laughing, I went in the kitchen where I found Bella over a stove mixing something and Edward, who was lounging around reading a book.

"Hey hey" I said. Bella turned to me and gave me a quick hug.

"How was La Push?" Edward asked.

"Ok, they told me the Legends" I said, sitting down at the table. Bella gave me a shocked look, her jaw wide, her eyes widened.

"The Legends? Are you serious? They don't tell the Legends to outsiders. Wow" Bella said. I shrugged.

"I'm guess that I am special then," I said.

"Yeah, special" Bella said, in disbelief.

"Agreed" Edward said, putting the book down. "Jacob must really like you"

"Really? You think so?" I asked, twirling my hair nervously. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Really, don't you agree, love?" Edward asked.

"I-I mean y-yeah, I think. It's a little too soon though," Bella said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I know that, love. Remember what Jacob told you, remember the talk we had?" Edward said. Bella stared at him in confusion until a light bulb went off in her head. In the meantime, however, I was still confused. What the hell was this about?

"Oh, right. Oh my Lord, are you serious? His own. Jacob's own?" Bella said. Edward nodded slowly.

"Own what?" I said.

"You have to wait, Bella. We talked about it too much around you anyways, sorry. It's a good thing though, good for Jake and for the both of us as well. It's happiness and fate," Bella said, smiling at me.

"Why does everyone talk about this fate thing? God, first it is Billy and now you two, what the hell?" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, Billy told you about the Legends of the Quileute tribe?" Bella said.

"Well, not really" I said.

"She has to find out herself or from Jake" Edward said, smoothly, back to reading his book again.

"So…that is all you two are telling me?" I asked.

"We can't tell you everything, Izzy. Like I said, I'm sorry" Bella said.

"Ok, I guess that I have to figure out later" I said with a loud huff. Bella smiled at me, apologetically and continued to stir the food on the stove. I helped her with the dinner about a few minutes later. By the time dinner was finished, Edward left and my family arrived. That evening was I guess to be somewhat awesome. I learned a few things about Jake's family and my parents had a nice night with my best friend and Charlie.


	9. Chapter 9: Talk That Talk

**A/N: You get some insight about Isabella's family's history and some new revelations on how Jake feels about her in this chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Talk That Talk**

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

School went by fast; I damned near even noticed it. Austin still tried to talk to me and Edward had to handle him, it was the funniest thing ever! I am now at the Cullen residence doing homework with Bella and Edward, the God send. I have so many questions about what they meant about Jacob. It still confused me to the core and had me thinking since last night. Bella stared at me weirdly as I bit me pencil.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, peachy" I said.

"You sure, Izzy?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I'm positive" I said. Bella nodded and went back to focusing on her homework. Edward was in the corner, on the piano, playing a symphony that I didn't recognize. Strange. I didn't know where the hell the other members of the Cullen family were. Shouldn't they be, I don't know, around? Wow, they are the most trusting parents ever, seriously. As if on cue, Alice danced her little pixie self in the room, doing ballerina spins as she did so then the rest of the Cullen family.

"Hi!" she said, happily.

"What's up, Al?" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing, the usual" she said and flopped herself down next to me, Jasper followed suit.

"So…how's Jake?" she said, putting her head in her hands like a curious child. I stared at her in shock then Bella.

"Didn't tell her, swear" Bella said without looking up from her homework. I turned back to Alice; she smiled at me.

"Stalking me, Al?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No" she said, dragging out the word and shaking her head. "I just know things, I have my ways". Everyone laughed, except me, of course.

"Inside joke?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you'll get it when the times right" Emmett said, chuckling.

"What does that mean? Why is everyone saying that? I mean, first it was Bella and Edward, now it is you guys. I want to know the secret too" I whined, pouting. They smiled at me.

"You will, very soon, but we can't make that choice for you, only Jacob" Esme said, rather motherly. Did I mention that I absolutely love her? No, well, I do.

"And why is that?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Rosalie scoffed.

"You asked way too much questions, do you know that curiosity kills the cat?" Rosalie seethed. Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now, Rose, please" he said, calmly. She huffed and marched out the room. Yep, she definitely needs to see a shrink for her anger management problems. Esme rolled her eyes then stared at Carlisle, as if saying, 'What are we going to do with her?' I cleared my throat and suddenly all eyes were on me, again.

"So, why does Jake have to tell me this 'secret society' news? Again" I said, looking them all in the eyes.

"Because, it's right," Jasper said.

"Oh, thanks, Jazz. That really did clear things up for me" I said, sarcastically. Then, from nowhere, there was a knock on the Cullen's door. Carlisle went to go get it. I turned my gaze towards to the door. Through the glass door, I recognized a figure: my Mom. Wait, Mom? What is she doing here; did she come here to pick me up? But if she did, why is she still talking to Carlisle. I blocked out what the others said to me as I concentrate on what my mother and Carlisle was talking about.

"Are you sure?" I heard Mom say, in disbelief.

"Yes, I am Tabitha, about ten weeks" Carlisle said back, mom covered her mouth with her hand, her face red. She removed her hands and I smile crept up on her face. She threw her arms around Carlisle's neck, pulling him into a hug. Carlisle patted her back, awkwardly, and that's when I stepped in.

"Mom?" I said, in mock confusion. She let go of Carlisle and straightened herself out. "What's up?"

I came closer to them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, hi, honey-muffin" she said, innocently.

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked, coming closer to her. She gave me a small smile and shrugged.

"Nothing" she replied.

"You sure, Mom? Because you look really pale for some odd reason," I said. She bit her lip and stared at Carlisle.

"Are you guys having an affair?" I said, bluntly. Everyone turned around to face me, confusion and shock written all over his or her face.

"No! Why in the hell will you think of that! I would never!" Mom yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella, what you are suggesting between your mother and I am not happening, we are friends," Carlisle said, softly.

"If you two aren't hooking up behind Esme's and Daddy's back, then why all the secrecy?" I said. Mom exhaled a big, shaky breath.

"I'm pregnant, Isabella" Mom said. I gasped then darkness overflowed me.

* * *

I groaned and rubbed my head as I opened my eyes to stare straight into my mother's brown orbs. I looked around and the others smiled at me. I recognized the place I was at, the Cullen residence, laying on the white sofa.

"Momma? I had this crazy dream…." I started, but was interrupted by my mother.

"It wasn't a dream, sweetie. I'm pregnant" Mom said. My eyes widened.

"What? How? When? But I thought that your tubes were tied or that you were going through the 'phase'" I said, quoting _phase _with my fingers. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, I am not going through menopause, honey-muffin. It's just that…jeez…. I don't know, it's a miracle," Mom said.

"God damn it Mom, haven't you and Dad heard of protection? I don't want it," I said, pointing at her stomach. She frowned.

"Isabella, this isn't about what you wanted, it's about your father and I. we always wanted a bigger family, but I couldn't get pregnant again, remember?" she said, rubbing her tummy.

"But the doctors said that you couldn't have kids after me, because of the ovarian cancer" I said, confusingly. She chuckled.

"Well, I guess that God had other plans for us. I am begging you to not tell your father until I am absolutely sure about this, like when I am twelve weeks. For all we know, this could just be my body playing tricks on me or that I miscarried but my body is saying that the baby is still okay, who knows at this point. So, please, be quiet" she said, squeezing my hand.

"I heard you and Carlisle, he said that he's sure that you are…you know…. knocked up" I countered.

"Yes, but there is still no absolute way of telling, your mother's reproductive system was slightly damaged from chemotherapy and the cancer itself, I have to run more tests" Carlisle said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted Mom. I didn't really understand that you and Dad really wanted another kid, I got jealous," I admitted. She hugged me.

"You will always be our little angel, no baby can change that. You are older now, Bella; you have to think of our feelings now. I mean, in two years, you will be in college and we will be all alone. We need someone to take care of after you leave the nest," Mom said as we broke apart from our hug.

"Ok, I'm cool with it, but I am not changing any poopie diapers" I said. She laughed.

"Agreed. Now, let's go home before your father gets off of work" she said, standing up. I stood up as well and put my things in my schoolbag. I hugged Bella and Alice goodbye, kissed Esme on the cheek, and said bye to Edward, Jazz, Emmett, and Carlisle with a wave as my mother and I went out the door. I got in Mom's car and we drove away to our house.

* * *

Dad came home about a half-hour after we did. With his suit jacket and briefcase in hand, he entered the kitchen and kissed Mom on the lips then me on the cheek. He was tired, but he was in a happy mood.

"How's my two favorite women?" he said, happily, taking a seat next to me at the table.

"Great" Mom answered, quickly with a smile. _Ease it up, Mom, before he figures something out_. He looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Really? What did you do, Tabby?" he said. _Oh, damn it, Mom_.

"Nothing important, Chris, honey. I just cleaned and began to crochet a blanket" she replied, coolly.

"Did you now? Hmm…for who?" he questioned. _Oh, shit, just strike me now God_. Mom bounced on her toes.

"For Bella" she said, nodding to me.

"Oh, cool. Make sure to thank your mother after she's finished, ok sweetie?" he said, to me.

"Yes, sir. I will," I said. _Whoa, did I say Sir?_ He gave me a look.

"Sir? Since when did you get so well-mannered?" he said, confusingly.

"Oh, I don't know, just trying a thing out, that's all. This is Jake's influence" I lied.

"Jake? You mean that big, buff guy? Wow, I knew that I liked him; I just didn't know the reason though. Keep hanging with him" he said.

"Ok", I said, "I'll be in my room"

"Ok, dinner will be done in a little bit", Mom said. I nodded my head and got up from the table. As soon as I was out of the kitchen, I bolted upstairs to my room and called Jacob.

-**_BEGIN PHONE CALL_**_-_

_Jacob: Hey, Bella, what's up?_

_Me: Nothing, bored, you?_

_Jacob: Same, is something wrong?_

_Me: Nah, I miss you, buddy_

_Jacob: Really, that's so caring. Same_

_Me: Why are you saying 'same'? Is something up?_

_Jacob: Nah, it-it's just…. God, I don't know…._

_Me: Oh, can I come over then?_

_Jacob: Sure, yeah, but why?_

_Me: I don't know, you seem sad, I'm just trying to cheer a friend up here, that's all_

_Jacob: Cool, and I really don't need that much cheering up now, your voice pretty much did it. _

_Me: Aw, you're so sweet. Pick me up in an hour; I got something to tell you_

_Jacob: Did Swan do something to you? Or that Cullen?_

_Me: What…. no! No, it's good; it's about my Mama_

_Jacob: Is she knocked?_

_Me: Dammit, Jake. God! I wanted to say it to you later_

_Jacob: Oh, sorry. Pretend that that didn't happen, ok?_

_Me: Fine, stay silent sometimes. You look cute doing it_

_Jacob: Sure, sure. See ya_

_Me: Ditto_

_Jacob: Really? Ditto?_

_Me: Of course, later, Jake_

_Jacob: Later, Izzy-Bear_

_Me: Really?_

_Jacob: Of course_

_Me: I hate that I like you_

_Jacob: Sure, sure. Be there in a bit_

_Me: Cool. Bye_

_Jacob: Adios_

_-__**END OF PHONE CALL**__-_

God, I really, truly hate him so very much. _Yeah, sure. _Shut up, Brain. _Whatever. _Go to hell. _Sure, sure. _Ugh. Getting up from my bed, I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair, which was in a tangled mess. Stupid hair and its ways. After practically pulling my hair put from my scalp, I grabbed some things and put it in my satchel. Satisfied, I bolted down stairs and went back in the kitchen. Mom and Dad were still in there, talking quietly amongst another until I cleared my throat. They both looked up to my direction.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, is it cool if I hang with Jake for a bit?" I said. They looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah, sure" Dad said.

"Cool, he'll be here in a little bit. So…. what is going on here?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing, just discussing some things," Dad replied, quickly.

"About what things?" I questioned, wiggling my eyebrows.

"None of your business, Bella" Mom said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, grown-up things, I presume?" I said.

"Your presumption is correct, please go wait in the living room while I talk to your mother" Dad said.

"Sure, I go. But before I leave, Dad, I just want to know one thing" I said.

"And that is?" Dad said, arching an eyebrow.

"Well…. is this convo going to last a very long time?" I said.

"It is, why?" Mom retorted.

"Can I spend a night over Jake's? For the conversation to be private, completely private?" I said. They looked at each other, again.

"Why not spend a night over Bella's?" Mom suggested.

"She's not going to be over there, she is staying over Edward's" I lied. Well, half lied. Bella is going to be over Edward's house until ten o'clock, so basically she is staying over.

"Sure, okay, as long as you two don't do anything inappropriate. I kind of like Jacob, he's an okay boy. Remember, Bella, no touching, no kissing, no caressing because that is how-" Dad began, but I rudely interrupted him.

"Because that is how babies are born, I know, I know. Besides, Jake and I are only friends, nothing more" I said.

"Yeah, sure" they said in total disbelief and sarcasm.

"Hey! It's true!" I yelled, defensively.

"Ok, honey, don't yell" Mom said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Here, take this for some pizza. It's the least you can do for staying over" Dad said, pulling out a twenty from his wallet. I gladly accepted it with a bright smile, showing all my teeth.

"Thanks, Daddy" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said, flipping me off. There was a loud horn from outside and I smiled. Jake. I quickly bolted back upstairs to grab some things that I would need tomorrow morning as well as tonight, like my backpack and hair products. I went back down the stairs and went out the front door, Mom right on my heels. I waved to Jake and he smiled that awesome smile that he has. He was leaning against his Rabbit, looking like some cool hotshot guy that you would only see in the movies, like _Grease_ or the _Outsiders_.

"Bella, remember to get up by 6 a.m. tomorrow morning for school and be in bed by 11 p.m., no later young lady. And don't try anything that you will regret later in life, ok? Mommy loves you! Bye guys!" Mom said as I got in Jake's car. He followed and gave me this look. I shrugged.

"I'm sleeping over at your house," I said, casually. His eyes widened, his mouth was agape.

"What? They actually allowed you to sleep over at a boy's house?" he said, shocking and in disbelief.

"Yeah, they like you, man. Chill" I said, coolly. He blinked a couple of times and started the car. All through the little drive to La Push, he kept giving me these weird looks, as if letting me sleep over at his place was a really bad idea or something.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" I said, staring out the window.

"No, it's just…. wow. Your parents really trust you," he said, chuckling.

"You think that something will come up between us?" I said.

"No…. I don't know, it's weird," he said, struggling to get out the correct words.

"It's not to me, just relax. Please?" I said, giving him my full attention.

"Ok, sure" he said.

"Great" I said.

"Terrific" he countered.

"Cool" I replied.

"Really? How about we stop before this can even begin?" he said.

"It's already begun, Jacob," I said.

"Ok, Shorty. That's enough. So, tell me about your Mamma being knocked" he said, making casual conversation.

"Well, it's nothing to tell. She's pregnant and I am going to be a big sister in a few months" I said, shrugging.

"Do you want the baby? I mean, do you want to become a big sister?" he said.

"Not really, but my parents always wanted another kid. It's not my choice," I said.

"Oh, my big sisters: Rebecca and Rachel didn't want me at first. They use to complain to Mom and Dad," he said.

"Wait, you have another sister?" I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, Rach has a twin, Rebecca. She lives in Hawaii with her husband, Solomon Finan, a pro surfer" he said.

"Cool, do she have babies?" I said.

"No, they are to busy. You will see her soon, there's a surf competition next month, her and Solomon will be there" he said.

"Aw, that's nice, cant wait to meet your other sister, Jake" I said.

"Well, that's nice to hear, but you will have a hard time telling them apart, they are identical to the core" he said, grinning. I smiled at him.

"Jake, why don't you talk about your mother that much, besides right now? What happened to her?" I said, softly, placing a hand on his left arm. His face turned sad and I regretted my stupid question.

"Don't act like that, Bella. I'm fine. She died, in a car accident, I was about six or seven, and I don't remember much. But, you know what?" he said, taking a glance at me.

"What?" I replied.

"She would've love you, like truly love you. She would have loved you because I love you" he said. He loves me? _Oh My Mother Freaking God! You lucky bitch! _OMG, OMG, OMG! My jaw literally jut dropped. Literally, I am dead the fuck serious. How lucky am I for a boy as sexy and sweet as Jacob to say those magical, wonderful, beautiful, soul-stopping three little words? _A very lucky bitch, might I add_. Shut up, Brain, I'm happy. _I know, and so am I, dumbass_. Shut it! OMG, what do I say back? _Say, "Thanks"_. Thanks? Thanks? Are you serious? _Ok, ok, say, "Wow, Jake, that's so deep. I never knew that you felt that way"_. See? Now, you're talking, Brain. _Thank you, thank you. Please refrain from applauding_. Cocky bitch. _Whatever_. And for the first time in my life, I listened to my brain, well for the third time. _Finally! I was starting to get bored from giving you great advice that you so stupidly unaccepted. _

"Wow, Jake. That's deep, I never knew that you felt that way about me" I said. He grinned again.

"Of course I love you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Isabella" he said, pulling up to his house. My heart exploded from happiness and I did something totally unexpected. I leaned over and kiss Jake, right on the cheek. His eyes went wide at me and he blushed as he smiled big. He kissed me on my forehead and I blushed as well.

"Let's get inside before someone catches us" h suggested.

"Like Embry and Quil?" I questioned, curiously.

"Correct" he said, getting out. I followed.


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Flower

**A/N: Please check out my new story on , please, please, please! It's a short story assignment that i am doing for English class. Thanks! s/3121019/1/My-Own-Prince-Charming-LITERALLY**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wild Flower**

_Blooms succumb around me,_

_Withering in the cool zephyr,_

_I sighed in utter peace and security._

_How could I ever be this happy, this free, this…. calm?_

_Shall I not be this serene and in total euphoria?_

_Many tried to anger me,_

_To make me feel as if nothing but air_

_Do they know that air is the substance of life?_

_Her I lay, on a bed of blooms,_

_A soft cool zephyr a-breezing._

_My wild flower_

_Wild Flower_

_By: Maurisa Warren_

* * *

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

"J-Jake, stop! P-please!" I giggled as Jake continued to tickle me, furiously. I squirmed and he tickled me more, if possible. He was smiling now, a real smug smile on his perfect lips.

"Say, uncle" he said, laughing with me now.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, instantly becoming lightheaded. He stopped. I grimaced at him. He smiled again, smug.

"Bastard" I said under m breath.

"What was that? Pardon, can you repeat? I swore that you called my a bastard? Did you?" he said, inching closer to my face. I blushed and looked down. He ruffled my hair.

"Damn it, Jake! Gosh" I said, fixing my hair. He shrugged at me. We turned our attention back to the T.V. as if our little tickle festival didn't happen.

"So…." He said, extending the word.

"So, what?" I said.

"What do you want to eat?" he said, rubbing his stomach in a starving way like he was malnourished or something.

"Seriously, Jake? What time is it?" I said.

"Dinnertime, duh!" he said, too happily as he got up from his spot on the couch. I unconsciously placed my feet on his spot. I heard some shuffling in his kitchen, so I turned to him, giving him my full, unedifying attention. He was mixing something in a red bowl with a whisk, whistling. He looked cute, actually, like a sexy chef. Ooh, like Chef Ramsey or Chef Guy Fieri! Yum. He gave me a smile as he continued to whisk the mystery concoction in the bowl.

"Whatcha making, Jake?" I asked, curiously.

"Something" he replied, emotionless. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"My Dad gave me cash for pizza, you don't have to cook," I suggested.

"Nah, it's cool. I want you to taste my marvelous, savory creations," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You can cook?" I said, shockingly.

"Hell yeah, just wait and see, my little honey," he said, still mixing. Then, he stopped and put plastic wrap over the bowl. Is it bread? _Bread, why the hell will he be making bread? _Who knows, Brain, who knows?

"What is that?" I asked again, pointing to it this time.

"Something for the fish" he answered.

"Fish? What fish?" I said, confused.

"Dad and Old Quil went fishing today, we are having _Harry's Famous Fish Fry_ tonight. Game?" he said, walking over to me. I shrugged.

"Sure, but who's Harry?" I said, cocking my head to the side like a puppy. He inhaled a deep breath.

"Seth and Leah's father, he died not too long before you arrived. Cardiac arrest" he said, softly. I placed a hand over my mouth with a loud gasp.

"Oh, Jake, I'm really sorry to ask" I said, unclasping my hand from my mouth.

"S'kay" he said, shrugging, "he is in a better place".

"Yeah, I guess he is" I said, staring off to the distance as if on a train of thought. Jake waved a hand over my face, impatiently.

"What?" I said, shaking out of my thoughts.

"You alright, pretty girl? Thought that you were a goner," he said, running his hand through my hair.

"No, just thinking" I said.

"Warn me next time, will you. You're making me go insane here," he said.

"Ditto" I said. He chuckled loudly. He hopped over the couch and sat in his spot.

"So…. what do you want to do while we wait for Billy?" he said.

"I don't know; what do you want to do?" I said.

"Well, little missy…. I have a few things in mind," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, in a flirtatious and sexual manner. I slapped his arm, jokingly.

"Ew, Jake. God, that is so disgusting" I said, making a face.

"What?" he said, stupidly.

"What do you mean by 'what'? Jake, sex is nasty," I said with a shudder.

"No, it's not, Bella. It is a natural ting, that's how your parents made you and your unborn brother or sister," he said.

"I know that, Jake. It's just weird," I said, shuddering again.

"Are you…pure?" he said, blushing. I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, I'm _pure. _You?" I said.

"Yup, never even kissed a girl" he said. I gaped.

"What? Really? Wait, whoa, whoa. You and I kissed," I said.

"Oh, right. Forgot" he said.

"No you didn't, you big punk," I said.

"Yeah, you're right, but before you, I never had. And I wouldn't call that a kiss, a kiss is supposed to be romantic and loving. We were just agreeing with our hormones," he said.

"If we did kiss, per se, how would you kiss me?" I asked. He bit his lip and inched closer to my face.

"Like this" he whispered, so quietly that I barely heard him. Our lips touched and I sighed, which caused him to chuckle. Our lips began to move in perfect sync and I got the courage to wrap my arms around his neck. Damn, where was all this courage coming from today? _Who knows? _Shut it, Brain, I'm doing something. _Safe sex is the best sex, remember that, girlie_. Whatever. _Ok, get pregnant on your own risk; I'm trying to warn you_. Thanks. _Your welcome_. He placed his hand on my waist as our lips moved against each other. He bit my lip and I gasped, letting his tongue slip in my mouth. He is so not a virgin kisser! God, he is like some kissing genius. His tongue moved around and it felt like an eel. Then, slowly, he began to push my down on the couch until I was on my back with him on top of me. His hands moved up and down on my waist, I sighed. He smirked. His lips tasted like strawberries and vanilla. Yummy. I ran my hands through his hair, causing him to groan, I smiled in the kiss. He placed gentle, butterfly kisses on my neck and collarbones, making me shiver with excitement and lust. Whoa, whoa, LUST? Oh goodness, we need to stop. Like, right now.

"Jake…." I whispered. He continued to kiss me, going lower until he was in the valley of my breasts. "Jake!". He looked up.

"What's wrong, I thought we were making out here?" he said, sitting up.

"Yeah, we were and I enjoyed it, but…we have to slow down" I said, biting my lip. He nodded and wiped off his mouth.

"Sorry about going too far. I couldn't stop," he said, blushing. I smiled at him, reassuringly.

"No problem, Jake. I couldn't stop either, it felt so good" I said, rubbing my neck. When I felt little bumps, I stopped, wide-eyed. His eyes widened as well when he noticed that there was something on my neck too.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to give you hickeys," he said, apologetically, but I knew that deep down inside, he was proud.

"Crap, Jake. I need to cover this," I said, frantically as I began to search in my bag for some liquid foundation. I quickly patted it on my neck until it semi-covered the hickeys. Jake was blushing now, smiling like an idiot.

"Proud?" I said, giving him a look.

"Yep, I am. That was amazing," he said. See? Told you. Boys are just that smug.

"Bet you are" I said, rolling my eyes. He caressed my cheek, pulling my face to his own.

"I like you" he said, softly.

"So do I" I said.

"Are we still friends?" he said, "Or more?"

"Let's take it slow, ok?" I said, "See where we end up"

"What do you mean by 'slow'?" he said.

"Like, no more crazy make out/neck action until we know what we want to be" I said.

"Ok, I think that I can deal with that" he said, smiling.

"Great" I said, pecking his soft, luscious, warm lips.

"Mhmmm, your going to be the death of me, girl" he said, kissing back, making the gentle kiss deeper.

"Jake…" I whined. He stopped and licked his lips.

"Sorry, I can't control myself" he said.

"Try to, ok? I don't want us to regret anything because our hormones are calling each other," I said.

"Like make love?" he said.

"Yeah, that. Especially when we are not ready," I said.

"Gotcha" he said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Ditto, Jake" I said.

"We should give each other pet names. I'm first. I'll call you Sexy," he said.

"Sexy, really, Jake? No. How about, Sweetie pie or Babe, something normal?" I said.

"Nah, how about, Butterfly or Blossom?" he said.

"I like Blossom" I said.

"Great, you can call me Jake, I'm not into pet names" he said.

"Jake-Bear" I said, giggling.

"No" he said, blatantly.

"Jake-Honey?" I said.

"Fine, I'll deal with that one, just for you" he said.

"Aw, how thoughtful" I said, sarcastically.

"Whatever, Blossom" he said, smirking. I giggled and placed m head on his shoulder. I can't believe that I have a boyfriend, how lucky am I? And, I only have been here for two weeks! _You are too hype. _Whatever, Brain, don't kill my vibe. _Yeah, yeah, whatever._

"Whatever to you too, Jake" I said, rolling my eyes. He scoffed and I looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Nothing, you look so cute" I said, running my hands through his short hair.

"You too, Blossom" he said, placing his lips softly on the crown of my head. I blushed and he pulled me tighter to him.

"I'm starving…" I whined.

"Well, I know something that you can eat…." Jake added, chuckling. I punched his shoulder.

"Ew, Jake! You are so crude!" I said, disgusted.

"Keeping it real, Blossom. Just keeping it real," he said, laughing.

"Freak" I muttered.

"Love you" he whispered so lowly that I barely could understand him.

"What?" I said, wanting to hear it again.

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black, love you, Isabella Marina Sloane" he said, pecking me on the lips. I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Soulmate

**Chapter 11: Soulmate**

"_In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours. In all the world, there is no love for you like mine."_

**- Maya Angelou**

* * *

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

We ate in silence. Jake, Billy, and I ate in total, complete silence. This bored the hell out of me; I need to talk, and now. I felt Jake's hand slide up my leg to my thigh. He didn't do anything else, he just left it there. I looked at him and he smiled, casually. Bastard. He began to rub my thigh and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really, Jake?" I whispered to him. He shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?" he whispered back.

"Your father is right THERE, dumbass" I seethed, softly. He smirked.

"He doesn't know" Jake said. Billy looked up at us.

"Know what, Jacob?" Billy asked, mock confusingly.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm just having a little chat with Bella, nothing important" Jake retorted, mock innocently. Billy gave Jake this look and I smiled, deviously, knowing that Billy figured out what's going on with us two.

"Really, huh? Well, why is your hand on her thigh?" Billy said. Jake's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"D-Dad, I-I…shit" Jake cursed, removing his hand from my thigh. I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not stupid, son. I was a teen once, remember that, got it?" Billy said.

"Yes, Sir" Jake grumbled.

"Yeah, Jake-Honey. Cool it, we're taking it slow" I said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, I hate taking it slow. Fuck it" he cursed again.

"Jake, that's enough" Billy scolded at his son.

"Yes, Sir" Jake said, lowly.

"Good boy" I said, jokingly, patting his head. He glared at me and I gave him a big, bright smile as a response.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight" he said, getting up. I frowned and I heard him chuckle as he went in his room. I stared at Billy and he shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Can I strangle your son?" I asked, politely in a joking manner. He laughed a rasp laugh and I took that as a yes.

"Sure, but outside the house please" he said, rolling himself in the kitchen. I got up too and placed my plate near the sink.

"I wash the dishes if you want me to" I said.

"No, sweetie, I got it. Thank you anyway; go kill Jake" he said, chuckling at the end.

"Ok" I said, quite too chipper and skipped to Jake's room. He was on his bed, lying down, and his hands were behind his head. I smiled and jumped on the bed. A loud 'Oomph' was said by Jake as I landed on him and I began to fake strangle him. He was laughing hysterically and I was too.

"You are so lucky that I like this freaky shit" he said, laughing.

"Ew, Jake, and way to ruin the mood" I said, stopping abruptly. I rolled over to his side and we stared at each other.

"I love you" he said, softly as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you too, Jake-Honey" I said, kissing his hand. He inched closer and our lips touched gently. He tasted like strawberries, just like the last time, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Thoughts ran through my mind as we kissed passionately. Are we moving too fast? Is he going to break my heart? Shouldn't we really 'take it slow'? _Shut up and enjoy it, you worry-wart bitch! _Be quiet, you! _You be quiet and enjoy kissing your boyfriend! _He is not my boyfriend! _Yes, he is. Now, kiss him like you need to be resuscitated. _Fuck you. _Whatever, bitch_. God, I really need help. Psychiatric help. _And Jesus, bitch. Don't forget Jesus. _Shut it! He smiled in the kiss and he got on top of me. Ok, now we really need to stop, like right now. He kissed tender butterfly kisses along my jaw line than collarbone. I moaned in pleasure; he smirked triumphantly. He sucked my earlobe and I ran my fingers though his velvety hair. I heard him groan under his breath and this time, I smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, Jake…" I moaned, lightly. He stopped and stared in my eyes. I felt my face redden and I cursed to myself. God, why does he make me feel this way? He caressed my cheek again and whispered, "I love you".

"Love you more, baby," I whispered back. He chuckled and pecked my lips.

"Mmmhm, I swear to everything on this motherfucking planet that you'll be the death of me," he said, rubbing my thighs. He rolled off of me and held me, from behind, for hours. I was extremely comfortable and secured; I never wanted to leave his grasp. And just like that, in his unbelievably warm arms, I fell into a peaceful slumber in my clothes.

* * *

The sun came in from Jake's curtains and I opened my eyes. Jake was staring at me with this loving look on his face.

"Hey, beautiful" he said.

"Hey, Baby" I said, stretching, my shirt coming up a little bit. He smiled from where he sat at the end of the bed. He was shirtless and it took all my might not to jump on him and have my way, of course Jake will love that, I mean; what boy wouldn't like free sex for no particular reason? I stared at his eight-pack abs when he turned towards me to peck my lips. I stretched my hand out and touched his biceps then his abs. Oh, heaven on Earth! I placed both hands on him and he lay on top of me. He kissed my neck as I rubbed his abs, earning a groan from his lips.

"You like?" he said, smug. I nodded and he chuckled. He straightened up and stared at me. I pouted. "Too bad that you'll have to work for it" he said, as he got off of me.

"What do you mean by 'work for it'?" I said, confusingly, getting up as well. He shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but I promise you that I will figure something out" he smiled, deviously. I gasped and he rolled his eyes. "Close that pretty mouth of yours or you'll have something put in it" he added. And with that crude remark, Jacob exited his bedroom, leaving me flabbergasted. _Ooh, put something in my mouth, eh?_ CUT IT OUT, YOU HORNY HEIFER! _Hey, hey, there is no need to get all rude and crap_. Shut it, please I beg you. _Oh, so we are groveling now? Classy. You know damn well that you don't like to get on your knees, so stop it. Or maybe Jake can change that? _I rolled my eyes. Damn, Brain and her nasty remarks. I got from the comfy bed and went out of the room. My bare feet padded on the hardwood floors all the way to the kitchen. I stopped for a moment and I looked down. I was wearing my pajamas. Wait, my PJ's? Who put me in my pajamas? Did Jake do it? If so, that means he saw me in my underwear and he could've raped me! Ah! OMG! I touched over my body, I wasn't sore at all, therefore I haven't been raped. But who changed me? And why was I even thinking that Jake would do such a thing like that? _Because, you are stupid._ Shut it. _Whatever_. Ugh.

"Rachel changed you, I just took off your boots" Jake said, answering my mental question. I stared at him, he was eating an apple, his shirt still off and it seemed as though his abs glistened in the morning light. I began to salivate and he rolled his eyes. "Can you please stop staring at me in a rape-y way. I like it, but it's starting to get creepy, like you want to jump on me and hump my brains out" he said.

"Uh huh" I replied, subconsciously. He gave me this annoyed look.

"Oh, God, please help me" he said, dramatically and sat on the couch. I followed him. "Now, if I wasn't mistaken, I swore that you said that we should take it slow or-"

I took this chance to kiss him passionately. He laid on his back while I laid on top of him, kissing and nibbling on his ear lobe. He groaned.

"Bella…..no…..ooh" he groaned.

"Yes" I growled, lowly. His eyes bulged out of his head, they were filled with lust. I continued to kiss his neck and collar bone until we were interrupted by Rachel and Paul with a scream and a "Yeah, man!"

We jumped up in shock and I blushed, so did Jake, in a way. I smiled innocently at them. Rachel looked like she was mad as hell and Paul…. well, Paul was happy, for some odd reason, as though he was proud of Jake for having a hot make out session with me.

"Get a room" Rachel said, disgusted. Jake smirked.

"This is a room, silly. The living room" he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh, I swear boys and their freaking hormones" Rachel grumbled, heading to the kitchen. Paul followed.

"Then why are you dating a seventeen year old, you pedophile!" Jake retorted, jokingly. I gasped.

"Whoa, whoa. Paul is seventeen?" I said, shockingly.

"Yep!" Jake said, happily.

"But…he…I-I mean…damn" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I know. Scared me too when I figured out that they were dating. It's legal," he said, shrugging it off.

"How?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, for starters, Paul doesn't look like a teenager, does he? And, what the law don't know won't hurt them" he said.

"But, Jake, she can get arrested. I'm sure that they are…. you know" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't remind me about that. Dad is cool with it, I guess, he hasn't complain yet" Jake replied.

"Wow" I said, speechless.

"I know. How old do you think I am?" he said, looking straight in my eyes. Hmmm…didn't he tell me his age already? Did he? Nope, I don't recall.

"Uh…eighteen?" I guessed.

"Pssh, I wish I was. I'm sixteen, Bella," he said, laughing. SIXTEEN?! I'm dating a sixteen year old. God, this is worse than a twenty year old dating a seventeen year old, well almost worse. _Calm down, girl, it's only a year._ Wow, I am literally shocked. _No duh. _Silence, you.

"Sixteen?" I said. Paul and Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it because I don't. I kind of like older women, in a way" he said, laughing.

"But you look so much older and those muscles. Not normal for a sixteen year old boy, not at all" I said, shaking my head.

"Well, I actually like the term young man, but I am sixteen, Bella. Let's just say I'm over developed, ok?" he said. I nodded.

"Sure, but that's an understatement" Rachel teased.

"You be quiet, pedophile" Jake joked.

"Monster" she joked back.

"Ugly" Jake replied. Oh, how I love sibling rivalry…not.

"Ugh, I dislike you" Rachel said, angrily.

"Whatever" Jake smiled, unaffected.

"UGH!" Rachel said, stomping to the back. Paul laughed as he followed Rachel.

"Temper, she always had it" Jake tsked.

"You have never lied," I said, placing my hand on his chest.

"So…. you sure that your not mad on my age?" he said, suddenly.

"No, I think that I can deal. It's only a year, you'll be turning seventeen soon, right?" I said.

"Yeah, and just to let you know that I am in eleventh grade too. I just started kindergarten early" he said. I laughed and so did he.

"Cute…I'm bored now, let's make out" I suggested. Wow, since when did I become a slut?

"Ok…." he said, nervously. I stared at him and pushed him down on the couch. Lying on top of him, I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his shoulder. He groaned softly. I kissed his neck and bit his collarbone. "God…." he whispered, seductively.

"Mmhmm" I said. His hands were on my waist as I continued to kiss his neck like he did the many times before to me. He was enjoying it; I knew because his breath hitched and he was groaning repetitively.

"Your like a temptress" he moaned, stretching out his neck some more.

"Yeah…." I said, paying him no mind. My hands were on his abs and I slid them down lower and lower until I was at his thighs.

"Don't…. please, I don't know how I will control myself if you did that" he begged and I obeyed. What in the hell has gotten in me? Goodness, I was so close to giving Jake a fucking hand job. Hormones are a bitch, seriously. I stopped kissing Jake and he stared at me, disappointingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm so sorry. Damn, I was like a sex-crazed vixen" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"It's okay. Don't this usually happens during a make out session, you know, when your hormones kick into overdrive?" he said.

"Yeah, but I'm usually the cool one, not some whore" I said. He patted my shoulder, lovingly.

"You were not a whore, Bella. I enjoyed it a lot, well except for the almost hand job" he chuckled.

"Ha, funny, Jake" I scoffed.

"I'm serious here, baby. I liked it," he said, sliding his hands down to my hips.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, lowly.

"No problem" he smiled, pecking my lips. "We just need to slow down a bit"

"Ok. I'm hungry now," I muttered. He smiled.

"Emily's?" he said.

"Sure" I agreed. He nodded his head and got up, pulling me up as well. Then, a light bulb went off in my head. Oh, shit, I forgot about school! "Jake, school!"

"What? Oh, right, I knew that I forgot to tell you something. Dad called Forks High and told them that you weren't going to be there today, you overslept," he said. I calmed down.

"Thanks, Jake. You're a lifesaver," I said. A tint of red flushed his cheeks.

"Your welcome" he said.

After we took a quick shower and change, we went off to Emily's house. Well, almost change; Jake was still shirtless. Why is he shirtless? His arm was wrapped around my waist in a protective manner as we walked on the trail in the forest. It was weirdly warm today, the sun was shining really bright in the sky and the birds chirped furiously. The warm zephyr whipped through my hair and I tried constantly to settle it back down. Stupid hair and its mind. Jake chuckled at this as if it was amusing. To him it is because he doesn't have to worry about this; you know, the wind blowing annoyingly through your hair, making it misbehave.

"Oh, the loveliness of hair" Jake said.

"Your lucky that you don't have to worry about this at all" I said. He chuckled.

"I did, once. I had long hair a few weeks ago" he said.

"What? You, Jacob Black, had long hair. No fucking way" I said, shockingly. He nodded his head as he laughed.

"Yes, I did. It was shoulder length. It's common in our tribe for men to have long hair like the women" he replied.

"Really? So, you had long hair like your father? But why did you cut it? I would love you in long hair" I said. He bit his lip and stopped abruptly.

"Yes, but it was more…. uh…luscious. I cut it because…God…it's hard to explain to you, it's not time," he said, looking right in my eyes. I touched his bicep, reassuringly and held back drool from doing so.

"I think that I am ready for your explanation, Jake" I said.

"Shit. Look…it's not my business to tell, Bella. Not now at least. I promise that I will tell you later" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it something that has to do with the tribe?" I said.

"Yeah…everything" he said, looking past me. "But let's not worry right now. C'mon"

"Ok, Jake" I answered, following him to Emily's house.


	12. Chapter 12: Cooler Than Me?

**A/N: It's time!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cooler Than Me?**

_"You got designer shades just to hide your face and_

_You wear them around like you're cooler than me_

_And you never say "Hey" or remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me"_

**_-_****-Mike Posner, ****_Cooler Than Me_**

* * *

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

Emily's house was noisy, as usual. Everyone was here having a good time, except me. I just couldn't get what Jake said to me before we came inside the house. What does he mean by "It's not my business to tell"; what kind of shit is that? Seriously. Ugh, I really am starting to dislike boys now, they irk. The boys were eating again for the second time. Paul and Rachel was still M.I.A. and the others seem as though they didn't care. If that was my sister or brother, I would worry, but Jake comforted me, saying that, "It's ok, chill". Seth was at my side, gnawing on chicken.

"You 'kay?" he said, his voice slightly muffled by the chicken in his mouth.

"Yeah…. peachy. Damn, do all of y'all eat like starving children?" I said. The boys laughed and Seth gave me a sheepish grin.

"No, not really. We just burn off a lot of calories" he replied.

"How? Where?" I said.

"By doing things," he said, shrugging.

"What kind of things, Seth? Are you having sex? I swear to God if you are, I am telling your mother. Your only thirteen" I said.

"Thirteen? That's how I look to you, what the hell? I'm not thirteen, I'm fifteen and a half and no, I am not having sex. Ew, how can you think like that, Bella?" he said, making a cute disgusted face.

"Oh, sorry I overreacted" I said. He shrugged.

"S'kay" he said, smiling. Aw, he is so cute. Then, without warning, Rachel and Paul stumbled through Emily's door looking like rabid cats have beaten them up. Their clothing was disheveled and their hair was in different directions. Paul had a cocky smile and his face and a tint of red formed on Rachel's cheeks as she fixed her clothes.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Jared joked, causing the guys to laugh.

"Shut up, man. Your just mad because you don't get any loving from Kim" Paul retorted. Jared rolled his eyes and gave Paul the bird.

"We're waiting" Kim piped, softly. Paul flipped her off.

"Pssh, waiting my ass. You don't have to hear this fool constantly while on patrol. It's like a porno, swear to God" Paul said. Kim blushed crimson and stared at Jared.

"You have naughty dreams about me, Jar-Bear?" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course I do, Kimmie," he said, smiling.

"Oh, Jared, that is so romantic" she said, kissing him on the lips ferociously. Before they began a full-out make out session, Emily and Sam pried the two lovebirds away.

"Uh…what's patrol?" I asked, curiously.

"Shit, why you guys didn't tell me that cute Bella was here?" Paul cussed. Cute Bella, that's what I'm being referred to as now? What the hell?

"If you kept your mouth shut, she wouldn't be asking any questions, jackass" Jake said, angrily.

"Calm down, Black. It isn't like she's not going to her about it soon anyways. You…you know…didn't you?" Paul said with weird hand gestures.

"Yeah, but still…shut up," Jake said, calmly.

"What the fucking hell are you guys talking about?" I said.

"Language" Emily scolded.

"Sorry" I said. She nodded her head. The guys looked at each other.

"Your not ready yet" Sam said, finally.

"What does that mean? I am basically in the family, what more do you want? I'm making out with Jake for God's sakes!" I said. Everybody's jaw dropped, except Jake's, at my last statement.

"Really, now, Black? You hitting that already? Damn, you sure do work fast" Paul commented.

"Be quiet, Paul" Rachel said. And he did. Wow, talk about having him around your finger. Jake pushed Seth away and sat next to me.

"Hey, man! That hurt!" Seth grumbled.

"You'll get over it" Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"So?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so cute when you're mad?" Jake said. I knew what he was trying to do, distract me, but it wasn't going to work.

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, fine…I'll tell you later" he said.

"What? Why not now?" I said.

"Because…. it's complicated" he said. He pecked my cheek and got up, leaving me sitting there like a dummy.

* * *

I didn't stay mad at Jake, not for long anyways. He found a way to distract me, and this time it worked like a charm. We were walking back to his house and then, out of the blue; he began to kiss my neck like no tomorrow.

"Jake…. what are you doing?" I said, trying to get away from him.

"Kissing you, duh," he said, nonchalantly.

"Jake…. listen, I know that you are trying to distract me by kissing me like no tomorrow, but it's not going to work. I want to know what's up," I said. He exhaled and nodded his head.

"Fine, but don't freak" he said.

"About what?" I said.

"Be quiet, please. Do you remember the Legends?" he said.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Read them again. You can find them online or at a bookstore" he said.

"What are you now, a librarian?" I joked. He chuckled.

"Please, just do it. For me, ok?" he said.

"Ok, I will. Don't get your panties in a bunch" I said. He smiled and pecked my lips. He took my hand in his and we continued to walk back to his home. "Jake?"

"Yeah, baby?" he said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I said.

"Because, you need to understand, all of it," he replied.

"Ok, I think that I can live with that" I said.

"Great. Now c'mon, I'm starving," he said. I smiled and shook my head disapprovingly. We made it to his house and Billy was there. For the rest of the afternoon, I stayed at the Black residence, chilling with Jake and Billy.

* * *

Mom and Dad was home, there were candles everywhere. What the hell? I heard giggles as I made my way into the house.

"Uh…Mom? Dad?" I called out. No answer. "MOM! DAD!", I yelled. Still, no answer. The giggles were louder now as I walked up the stairs. "Hello?"

"Isabella, honey-muffin, is that you?" I heard Mom say.

"Of course. Mom, what's up with the candles and soft music? Am I interrupting something?" I said, heading to my room.

"Yes, you are. I'm afraid," Dad said. I laughed at them. God, I was literally this close into seeing my parents 'do it'. Yuck, that is definitely not a sight that I would love to see. So why am I laughing? _'Cause, your nuts_. Go drown somewhere. _Whatever_. Ugh. I sat on my bed and Dad showed up in my room a long robe. He smiled. Like I said before, yuck. He sat on my bed carefully.

"Hello, father" I said, innocently.

"Bella, darling" he greeted, equally innocently as me.

"Dad, what the heck?" I said. He gave out a nervous laugh.

"We thought that you'd be home later, not at five o'clock. Billy told us that you and Jake started to get closer, like a couple. So, we thought that-" he began, but I interrupted.

"You and Mom thought that you would have time to do the nasty? Dad, seriously?" I said.

"Yeah, but let's talk about you, missy. Why didn't you tell your old man that you have a boyfriend?" he said.

"Dad, we just started dating. Chill. But, let's get back to you and Mom" I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Ah, yes. We had sex; it's normal for a married couple, which is how you were born. Blah, blah, blah. Oh, your mother is pregnant too" he said.

"Ew, Dad. Can't you just dumb it down for me? Yuck" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bella, your seventeen now, clearly you heard about sex before, it's common" he replied.

"Whatever, oh, by the way, I knew Mom was pregnant. She told me while I was at the Cullen house. So, the cancer is really out? She is, uh…. knocked up?" I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, she is. And, I am so happy, Bella. You don't know how long we wanted a second baby, for you to have a brother or sister to care for. It's the third best day of my life," he said, staring in my eyes.

"What's your first and second?" I said, curiously.

"Number one is my wedding day with your mother, and number two is the birth of my beautiful daughter: Isabella Marina Sloane. Born eight pounds and seven ounces, exactly twenty-two inches long, the girl who had a full head of hair and was quite colicky, and the girl who I would die for at any given moment in time" he said. I didn't know what to say after my father said that. So, I did the thing that almost every girl does in this situation, I cried and I hugged my father, tightly.

"I love you, Daddy," I cried in his shoulder.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too" he said, hugging me back. He eventually released me and went back to the bedroom he shared with my Mom after he asked if I was hungry and whatnot. At this point, I remembered to do what Jacob told me to do. I did remember the Legends, but not all of it, so I grabbed my laptop and typed **_Quileute Legends_** in Google. What I found was shocking…they were wolves, shape shifters. Real werewolves! A werewolf was living in the next town, a werewolf kissed me, and a werewolf told me that he loved me! Jake was right; it really wasn't his secret to tell. But he was wrong about one thing in particular, I didn't freak out, well not majorly. Deep within some part of my being, I accepted Jake's…uh…true nature as I continued to read on. He was here to protect, to love, and to procreate with someone called his imprint. Now it made sense. This is what Bella and Edward was talking about, I'm Jake's imprint, whatever that means. And you know what, I love it. I absolutely, positively, irrevocably, sincerely loved it. Oh, and Jacob Ephraim Black of course. God, is this too early for me to know about this? I mean, we only been dating since yesterday. Is this too much too handle. Nah…fuck it, I just follow my heart, my weird loving heart.


	13. Chapter 13: Who's Your Beta?

**A/N: Reveal time! How will the other Bella take it? **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Who's Your Beta?**

_Darkness breaks, _

_Moon awakes,_

_Night now brings the stars it makes._

_Moonbeams fall,_

_Light up all,_

_From silvery woods there comes a call._

_Grayish blur, _

_Shaggy fur, _

_Food is this night creature's lure._

_Brown deer,_

_Very near,_

_It is brought down full of fear._

_Deadly bite,_

_Very tight,_

_Every wolf will feast tonight._

"_**Wolf pack"**_

_**By: Yvette Yvonne (circa 1998)**_

* * *

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

No one spoke. Complete silence. So silent that you could hear the birds' chirp and the breeze flow in the deep forest of La Push. We edged on deeper in the forest. I couldn't think straight; I couldn't breath. My heart was pounding in my chest; I was shaking. Jake placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I turned around and faced the others-the boys-who were behind me. I was actually quite upset that Leah wasn't here. It was two new boys, they were about Seth's height and frame, and cute. My eyes fixated on Jake, he face was content, calm, and cool. His big biceps crossed over his broad chest. I never saw him like this before; it kind of frightened me. Why did I call him anyways again? Oh right, to tell him that I know his secret, everyone's secret. And what? What else was I suppose to tell them? Am I afraid? Afraid that my boyfriend and his friends are huge dogs? No, I mean, I like dogs, to a point. I'm more of a cat person, besides, that's not the point. Wait, why am I out here? Are they interrogating me? What the hell?

"Hey, Bella" Sam said.

"Hi" I replied, slowly.

"Do you know why we are out here, in the forest?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, y'all are werewolves" I said.

"Shape-shifters, Bella. We are all shape-shifters" Jared corrected.

"What's the difference?" I said, sarcastically.

"A lot of things. We do not 'change' in a full moon, we can phase at any time we want too. Have you read the Legends?" Sam said.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Nothing, just wondering" he said, and looked down.

"Ok…. since we got that cleared up, can we leave? I'm getting freaked out," I asked.

"Why are you freaking out, Bella? We don't bite" Paul joked and some of the guys laughed.

"Not really though, but if you want to get bit, ask Jake. I'm sure he's dying to bite you" Paul joked again.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said, confusingly.

"Gosh, she's so cute, isn't she? Explain to her, Jake" Embry said, nudging Jake. Jake rolled his eyes and huffed.

"To mark you, as my own" Jake said, softly, clearly annoyed.

"Mark me? What am I, your bitch?!" I yelled. The guys, including Sam, laughed.

"Y-yeah, in a w-way" Seth said between laughs.

"I am really starting to hate this thing," I grumbled.

"C'mon, it's a joke. Laugh it up, Bella" Quil said.

"Whatever" I said.

"Alright, let's get serious now. As you know, we inherited this from our ancestors: the Uley, the Black, and the Ateara lines. When we reach a certain age of puberty, we phase for the first time, it's a horrid experience at first, but then it gets better" Sam began. The guys all nodded at his words. "And when we phase, it stops maturity a little bit, but we also get bigger, as you can tell from the guys and I. We are at about 108.9-degree temperature. We don't get cold nor hot anymore. We are strong and fast. We can communicate telepathically while in wolf form. We have excellent hearing and stamina. Our fur color displays our personalities. Like a normal wolf pack, we have authority. You know, Alpha and a Beta. Through blood, Jake is supposed to be Alpha, but he's not ready to take over yet, so he's Beta. Sometimes, if we are really lucky and fortunate, we imprint. Imprint is special; it's like finding that right girl, or in Leah's position, boy, but we don't know if she can imprint" Sam finished.

"Whoa, why? Why can't Leah imprint?" I said. Sam inhaled a deep breath and ran a hand through his cropped hair.

"Before Leah phased, she and I dated. We were high school sweethearts. Then, her cousin, Emily, came up for a visit and I imprinted on her. It torn Leah to pieces. I didn't want Emily, I loved Leah, and I didn't understand that this was my fate. That was the first time I phase, you know? So, I was confused and feelings started to grow for Emily and…well…I broke up with Leah, it was the only way. You see, Bella, imprinting can be hard and so great at the same time, I never wanted Leah to be upset and hate Emily, or me but it happens when you least expect it. Leah isn't supposed to be a shape-shifter because boys usually are; Leah broke the norm. There isn't any Legends or when or if she can imprint or procreate since everything stops for us. Leah doesn't have a menstrual cycle like regular girls, so it's difficult for her" Sam explained.

"So, let me get this straight here, imprints are for procreation? You mean that I am supposed to make better, stronger wolves for the next generation with Jake? But wait, no, you are telling me that you left your girlfriend for her cousin? Really, Sam, that's wrong! Look, I know it's hard, but damn. Oh, and let's not forget the kicker, I'm going to grow old while Jake stays young and beautiful and I have to deal with a hot, ill-tempered werewolf for the rest of my life?!" I said. They all nodded.

"Jake isn't that bad, Bella. You two are perfect for each other. You both are stubborn and crazy, it's a match made in heaven" Sam said. I gave him a look.

"Funny, Sam. Real funny. Back to the Leah point, why can't she just stop phasing?" I said.

"Bella, like Sam said, it's hard. We get angry real fast and then BAM! We are a wolf, it's difficult to control, even Seth has problems and you know how sweet Seth is," Embry said.

"Ok, ok, I think that I understand that. Let me guess, Sam did that to Emily?" I said.

"Yeah, I did. And I regret that everyday of my life as well as what I did to Leah too" Sam replied, sadly.

"Aw, Sam, you know that shit happens, right?" I said, comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know, but still. I am supposed to protect her, its still shocks me every time I see her face" he said.

"Did she forgive you?" I said.

"Yes" he answered.

"Then, cool it. Alpha, damn" I smiled. Sam smiled as well.

"I knew I liked you, Bella. Your great" he chuckled.

"Of course I am, duh," I said, flipping my hair. They laughed. I looked at Jake and I did the unexpected, I hugged him. The guys awed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I accept," I said, hugging his warm frame closer to me.

"Accept what, Bella?" Jake said, rather much confused.

"I accept you being a gigantic, furry wolf" I replied. He hugged me tighter and kissed my hair.

"Ah, hey, I love how you two are getting closer, but don't you think that we are forgetting something?" Quil said. Jake and I released our embrace.

"Really, Quil? Did you have to kill the mood?" Jake said, little angrily.

"Jake" Sam scolded. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Great, glad that we got that out of the way. I'm happy that Bella accept being Jake's baby carrier" Jared said.

"Baby carrier? Is that an insult? I didn't accept it, I just compromise on the subject, ok?" I said. The guys smiled.

"Fine, fine. Bella, do you know what we do?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you guys protect La Push, right?" I replied. He nodded.

"Precisely, but we protect La Push against bloodsuckers or vampires" he said. I gave him a weird look. "Yes, they do exist and you know a clan of vampires, the Cullens"

I screamed. I don't know why, but I did. Well, I do know why, but let's not get into that.

"No fucking way! But they don't look like it!" I yelled. They all rolled their eyes annoyingly.

"What is with you and fairytales? Gosh" Paul said.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"No problem. But yes, they are. The Cullens and the pack are some sort of friends now because of this evil vampire chick named Victoria is trying to kill the other Bella for some stupid reason, so stay out of the forest unless one of is or your blood drinking friends are around with you. But then again, the Cullens aren't exactly allowed to come here because of the treaty we have between the Spirit Wolves and the Cold Ones, which you probably read already from the Legends. Anyways, the Cullens are different because they drink animal blood, but we still don't trust them completely. We are just with them right now, at this point, because yesterday we found out about some battle that threatens hundreds of lives if we don't join, but don't worry about that. We talk about that later, alright?" Sam said. I nodded as I absorbed the information. As soon as Sam told me that the Cullens don't drink human blood, I began to relax. I still couldn't believe that they are vampires! And that Bella knows this! Ugh, I am so pissed off with her right now.

"Anything else that should surprise me?" I said.

"Nope, that's all. Oh, yeah, these are the new members, Collin and Brady" Sam said, gesturing towards the two boys. They waved happily.

"Hey, I'm Bella, the other Bella. Jake's future wolf baby mama. What's up?" I said, casually, causing the guys to laugh.

"That was so funny" Brady said. Collin nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Ok, can we please go inside now, I'm freezing here?" I said, hugging myself. Jake wrapped an arm around me and I instantly warmed up.

"Better?" he said.

"Yeah, wow, I can definitely get use to having my own personal heater around" I said. The guys rolled their eyes and we walked back to Emily's house. Jake pulled me closer to him and I never wanted to let go. Ever. Especially after all those secrets they just told me a few minutes ago.


	14. Chapter 14: Dreamer

**Chapter 14: Dreamer**

_"Imagine all the people living life in peace. _

_You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one._

_ I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will be as one."_

**_-John Lennon, Imagine_**

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

Mom was bigger now, you could even see the little baby bump. She walked around town, flaunting it like a new pair of shoes. Mom was so happy that she glowed brighter than the moon on a clear night; she's eights weeks along. Things hasn't changed between Jake and I, we are still close, closer I should say since that day that he told me that he was a shape shifter. I don't see him as much though; Sam got them patrolling all day and night, looking for this redheaded vampire named Victoria. I asked if I could do anything to help protect Bella, and you know what they said to me: "We have it under control"

First of all, if y'all had it under control, that bitch that is trying to destroy my best friend would be ashes by now, but no, that freaky bitch and her devious plans is still out there, lurking in the shadows, scheming her way to try to demolish Bella.

I worry about Bella sometimes; I wish that she would never meet Edward and his family. If she never met them, all would be well, but then she might've been with Jake and I would probably be with Austin. Ew. I shuddered at the thought and Mom gave me a weird look as she knitted baby booties.

"You okay there?" she asked, sweetly, rubbing her stomach.

"Fine" I lied, adding a smile. She nodded.

"How about you go visit Jake?" she suggested.

"I can't, he's too busy" I said.

"Did you two have a fight?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow. Did she seriously think that Jake and I had a fight? My Lord, the boy was here no more than forty-six hours ago kissing my neck and collar bone, making me woozy and see stars. I smiled at the thought of his warm arms entangling my body into his own, encasing me with utter warmth and security. I thought about his soft, but calloused hands going up and down on my hips, pinching them gently when I giggled as his smooth, plumped lips planted butterfly kisses on my shoulder blades. That boy is a fucking God. And he's all mine.

_Lucky bitch_. Shut up, you. _Slut_. Your mother, stupid. Now be quiet while I fantasize about Jake. _Whatever_. I can't stand her sometimes, I swear to God.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Mom asked, a suspicious look on her face. Oh, right, she doesn't know that Jake was here two days ago. I smiled sheepishly as blood flooded in my cheeks.

"Yep" I answered. She gave me a look, but continued on to her knitting. She was humming a song now as she knitted. I, on the other hand, reminisced on the day that Jake decided to pay me a midnight visit….

* * *

_Flashback: _

_I was brushing my hair as I hummed to some ridiculous Indie song that Jake loved so much. He sang it to me a couple of times and now, I am completely obsessed with it. I was already in my pajamas, sitting on my bed, thinking about Jake. I accepted the fact the he and his friends are mythological beings, and you know what? I think that it is so sexy. I bit my lip as I thought about his biceps, triceps, and abdominals. I was drooling and I wiped my mouth, shaking my head in order to relinquish the X-rated thoughts about my boyfriend. Goodness, gracious, I was becoming a whore. I was such a whore that an adult film star would hate me. Now that, my buddies, is a serious fucking problem. Seriously. I put the brush down on my bedside table and lay down on my comfy bed. It wasn't the same. After that one night at Jake's home, my bed couldn't measure up to his smell and warmth. Without Jake, I wasn't even half-full; I was empty. Without him, the sun didn't shine (as if it does anyways, but still); the Earth didn't turn in its rightful orbit. Heck, even food didn't taste as well if Jake wasn't here, by my side, holding me tight with those big, strong arms filled with love and clarity. Squeezing into an abyss of ecstasy and pleasure. Mmhmm…Jake…yummy. The room started to get hot and I sighed, angrily. Damn, Jake, getting me all hot and bothered with his sexiness. Thoughts ran through my mind on ways to end my pain. The only way I could think of was…uh…ew…masturbating. Oh God, I am so not doing that. _

_"Fuck no" I said aloud. I huffed. "I just have to deal, that's all"_

_I began to watch the clock on my bedside table tick-tock, tick-tock. It bored me after a few seconds. I scanned my darkened room. I could make out some pictures on the wall and posters. _

_"It's so cold, but hot. And I'm so lonely" I said with a pout. _

_"Think God I'm here" a voice said, causing me to jump up in fear and surprise. I looked at the place where the voice had come from, and there he was, Jake, in all his perfection at my window. I licked my lips in anticipation. "Don't do that, please. I barely have enough self-control as it is already" _

_"Sorry, but why are you here?" I asked him._

_"I was on patrol. Sam found a fresh trail and so we followed it. She is such a sneaky little bitch, I swear. In the end, we lost her" he explained, entering my bedroom. I nodded as I watch him stalk over to me and lay down on the bed by my side. I began to get all tingling. _

_"But, why are you here?" I asked again. _

_"Oh, right, I wanted to visit my girlfriend. I can't do that now?" he said, huskily. I gulped and he smirked cockily, already knowing the effects that he had on me. He caressed my face for a minute or so then his hands drifted down to my waist. He pinched me and I hissed lowly. He chuckled. _

_"Jake, it's late. You should get home. If my parents see you in this bed with me-" I began, but was rudely interrupted by Jake's finger to my mouth. It took all my might not to kiss it. What on Earth has this boy done to me? _

_"Shush, we'll be quiet. Relax," he said with that husky voice of his. I nodded slowly. He smiled widely, showing his canines. I became frightened, but oddly turned on as well. "I missed you," he added, trailing his lips up and down my neck. _

_"Me t-too" I struggled out with a soft moan. _

_"Your so beautiful" he said, sucking and nipping on my neck now. _

_"Uh huh" I said, subconsciously, my senses becoming overwhelmed. _

_"God, I love you," he whispered, kissing my collarbone. "I make you hot, don't I?"_

_"Uh huh" I said again. He chuckled. _

_"You make me hot too, baby," he said, rubbing my waist with his hands. His kisses were tender, but hungry at the same time. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he kissed and grinded more in my body. It felt great. I never experience this before, it was all so new, but it was as if I was so use to it also. I put my hands in his thick, dark hair, earning a low groan from him. Was this how heavy make out sessions suppose to feel? His hands went up, kneading my breast. _

_"God, Jake…" I moaned. _

_"Ssh, I'm going to make you feel good" he whispered; now staring deeply into my eyes. Then, I felt it. Like literally felt it, his hard-on. Oh, shit, it's about to get real. I lightly pushed him off of me and he muttered some profanities. _

_"No" I said, lowly. _

_"Damn it, Bella, do you want me to get blue balls?" he said, running a hand through his hair. I blushed madly. _

_"Of course not babe, but we can't. My parents are down the hall, they'll hear us," I said. _

_"You mean you, I will have you scream my name," he said, cockily, giving me this sexy look. Bastard. _

_"Whatever, Jake. We just can't all right, not yet. Listen, I know that we are bounded, but that doesn't mean that we can have sex any time of day" I said. _

_"But we could though. I have excellent stamina and endurance," he said, placing a hand on my thigh. I stared at him. He smiled, sheepishly. _

_"What is wrong with you?" I said. _

_"I'm horny," he said, nonchalantly. _

_"I know, but damn. Cool it" I said. _

_"I can't, Bella. You make me so hot" he said, easing his hand up my thigh. "I just want to make you feel good, is that wrong, baby? Tell me"_

_His lips were back on my neck again and I moaned. _

_"No, Jake" I said. _

_"Yes" he said. _

_"Jake" I said, more angrily now. _

_"Damn, I love it when you're mad. It turns me on more" he growled, biting me. I yelped lowly. _

_"God, I love you so fucking much," he growled, kissing me more hungrily. _

_"Stop, I need to ask you something," I said. And surprisingly, he did. _

_"What?" he said._

_"How come you are so horny right now? Tell me the truth," I said. He looked down, embarrassingly. Wait, now he's embarrassed? _

_"I-I…. uh…smelt you as I was running past your house after the little chase with Victoria" he said, playing with his fingers. _

_"Smelt me? What do you mean?" I said, confused. _

_"Don't let me say it, Bella," he pleaded. _

_"Say it, Jacob" I said. _

_"I smelt you, you were aroused" he explained, looking back in my eyes with an intense gaze. _

_"What? How?" I said. _

_"Like you said before, we are bounded together. I'm yours forever and with my strong sense of smell, I smelt that marvelous smell from three miles away. In my mind, I knew you were thinking about me, thinking about how ready you are for me and so I came to you. Ready as well" he said, smiling. _

_"Shit" I cursed, running a hand through my hair. _

_"Yeah, funny isn't it? Think the Gods that Sam phased already or that would've been awkward" he joked. _

_"Yeah" I said. _

_"Hey, we don't have to do it if you aren't ready, ok? I'm sure that I can wait, but you have to stop teasing me, I can't help myself if you have naughty thoughts about me or else I'll be running to you ready to give you so much pleasure. Literally" he said. I chuckled at him. _

_"Ok, I'll be a good girl" I said, seductively. He frowned. _

_"Don't, please. You already know that I like that" he said, a serious look on his face. _

_"Sorry, Jake" I apologized. _

_"No problem, sweetie. I better get going before I do something drastic like slamming you down on the bed and make sweet love to you. I call you, ok?" he said. I nodded. He got off the bed and I saw a tent. He looked down and rolled his eyes. "The things you do to me", he added as he fixed himself. He was half way out my window when I called him. _

_"Jake?" I said. He looked at me. "Tonight was fun"_

_"I know. And it'll only get better" he said, and then he was gone. I fell back on my pillow with a soft thump and smiled. My pillow now smelled like Jake. I pulled the blankets up more and fell asleep, a smile on my lips. _

_End flashback._

* * *

God, I fucking love that boy. Mom was singing now and I got up from my seat on the couch.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"To see Jake," I replied, pulling on my coat.

"Ok, be home by six for dinner or your father will be highly upset and you know how he is," Mom said. I chuckled but nodded. I grabbed my keys and went out the door. I planned to walk to Jake's house; it was only about thirty minutes. I walked in the forest and as I walked deeper and deeper, I heard heavy thumping. I swallowed hard, but continued on. The thumping got louder and louder, so I ran. Wind blew my hair, but I didn't care, something was following me. I could see a big, russet figure up ahead, so I ran the other way. Jake's home wasn't far now, only twenty feet away. The russet figure was behind me now, I knew that because I heard its breathing. Then, WHOOSH! I was suddenly tackled to the ground and I screamed loudly.

"Help! Help!" I screamed. The person clamped its hand over my mouth and I thrashed around frantically, kicking and throwing punches.

"Isabella" I heard Jake say. I stopped. The person unleashed its hand over my mouth and I turned around. There was Jake, naked. I blushed and covered my eyes, trying not to peek to get a glance of him.

"Don't be so shy," he said, caressing my arm.

"Was that you that was chasingme in wolf form?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I scared you, but I saw you and I just wanted to say hello" he said.

"How?" I said.

"I don't know, with a bark probably" he chuckled.

"Oh, cool" I said.

"But why were you out in the forest alone? Sam told you not to do that with Victoria around. Bella, if I wasn't there, she might've seen you and then…..then.. listen, just don't do that again. Please" he said, his voice pleading.

"Ok, Jake. Can you put on some clothes please?" I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, wait" he said. I heard some shuffling and then I felt Jake's hand unclasping my hands over my eyes. He hadshorts on now, a big smile on his face.

"You know, I never saw you as a wolf" I said.

"You would, soon enough. Can I kiss you?" he said.

"Why are you asking?" I said.

"Because of what I said and did two days ago" he said.

"Aw, Jake, I'm not bothered with that anymore. I was never angry in the first place, just shocked. Now, come here" I said.

"Cool" he said. We kissed for a couple of minutes then Jake abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong, baby?" I said, running my hands over his abs.

"Victoria, run!" he said, pulling me to his house. We were running fast throught the trees and I couldn't keep up, he was going too fast.

"Jake, slow up!" I said.

"No, c'mon!" he yelled. He stopped and turned around. He got in front of me protectively, but I saw her, the redheaded vampire.

"Victoria" I whispered. She laughed, menacingly.


	15. Chapter 15: When Dangers Arise

**A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter. I have projects to finish. **

_**God, I really loathe school, don't you?**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: When Dangers Arise**

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

"Well, well, well. Look what I've found: a dog and his bitch" Victoria seethed. Jacob growled and she laughed, evilly. "Hmm, she does look tasty"

Victoria licked her lips and Jacob pulled me farther behind of him.

"Leave her he hell alone" Jacob growled.

"Ooh, the dog seems mad, poor doggy" Victoria taunted. She walked closer to us and I was confused. Why is she walking? Doesn't she have that "vampire speed" like every other vampire?

"Leave us" Jacob growled again.

"Calm down, dog. I just want a taste of her, even if she does smell like you and your pack of mutts," Victoria said, smiling. She was pretty though, gorgeous actually. Wait why am I calling my probably killer gorgeous? I really do have problems. Jacob stared at me for a quick second.

"When I say 'go'; you go. Got it?" Jake whispered to me. I nodded, completely scared now. He walked forward to Victoria then he yelled that word that I wished I never heard in my life. "GO!"

I ran towards Jake's home and I heard a ripping sound. I didn't look back; I couldn't if I could. I heard growls and yelps, but I just kept on running. I was at Jake's home within no time. I burst in the door and Rachel and Billy gave me this confused look.

"V-Victoria. S-She's out there with J-Jake" I panted. They nodded briskly and Rachel took my hand then led me to her room.

"Calm down, Jake's a big boy" she comforted, rubbing my back. A lump formed in my throat and I began to cry hysterically.

"I-If she kill him; I-I'll die" I sobbed in Rachel's shoulder.

"It's okay, please don't cry, Bella. They do this all the time" she soothed. I continued to sob hysterically for the next hour. By that time, my face was all blotchy and I looked like some freak. Rachel never left my side and I reminded myself to thank her later. I also reminded myself to tell Jake that she's the best sister ever, if I ever see Jake again in that case. And with that, another flood of tears erupted from my eyes.

* * *

"Bella?" I heard a husky voice say. I looked up from Rachel's shoulder and my heart swell with joy. Without knowing what the hell I was doing, I jumped up and hugged Jake with all my might. His bare chest was all scratched up, but he still was handsome, cuts and all. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him very passionately on the lips. He was shock at first, but he quickly deepened the kiss. Then, his tongue slid in my mouth and I almost fainted.

"God, wait till I leave, you freaks" Rachel said. Jake separated from my lips and rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Get out" he said. Rachel's mouth was agape.

"You are not using my room as your hooking up room, you leave, jackass" Rachel said. Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to his room and sat me down on his bed.

"You was worried about me, eh?" he asked, caressing my cheek. I nodded. He smiled and pushed me on my back. "You don't have to, Bella. I'm fine; see? Victoria didn't do much damage and as soon as she saw the rest of the pack, she high-tailed it out of there like a frightened dog. It was pathetic actually. Really pathetic. I guess her bark is worst than her bite"

"Yeah, I guess" I said, lowly. He cupped my cheek.

"Don't cry like that again, please. It makes me sad too. I don't ever want to see you cry. Never" he whispered, kissing my neck. I moaned as a response and he smirked against my neck.

"Jake…." I said.

"I'm okay, I heal faster than you think," he said, kissing on my neck. His calloused hands were rubbing my hips now, creating little tingles through my body, making me shiver. Suddenly, Jake literally pounced on me as he kept kissing my neck and collar bone. I yearn for make outs like this; it always makes me feel safer around Jake. His hands eased up to my breasts and I groaned. I placed my hands on his chest and the scratches that were once there was healing now until they were nothing. Jacob lips brushed past mine and I was starting to get dizzy.

"She wants to kill Bella really bad, huh?" I said. He nodded. "Why?"

"Edward killed her mate," he whispered, sucking on my neck.

"Revenge kill?" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Poor Bella" I said.

"Hmm" he groaned.

"Jake? Are you even listening to me," I said.

"Hmm…" he said. I rolled my eyes as he continued to nip at my neck. I felt his hands under my shirt and he squeezed my breasts. God, what is with boys and breasts?

"Jake? Quick question" I said. He stopped.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What is with you and boobs? God" I chuckled.

"I was breast fed, is that a problem?" he smirked.

"No, just asking" I said, smiling.

"Do you want to stop?" he said.

"Well no, but I think that we should slow it down" I said. He got off of me and lay down at my side.

"I love you, Isabella. I really do and I would try to not to force you into things you don't want to do, ok?" he said.

"I know, Jake. You told me that the other night," I said.

"I know I did, but I just want to let it set in your mind because you drive me crazy every day at every hour. I think about you all the time and I want to love you in more ways than one. If you let me of course" he smiled.

"Soon" I said, lowly.

"Soon" he repeated then pulled me in a strong, warm embrace.

"Soon" I whispered, cuddling up in his neck.


	16. Chapter 16: Sweet Love

**A/N: Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sweet Love**

_I want to be the girl who..._

_You make a special call just to say goodnight_

_When she's crying, you wrap her in your arms and hold her tight_

_When she's scared or lonely you tell her "You'll be fine."_

_When she loses sight of you, you gently whisper, "You'll always be mine."_

_I want to be the girl who..._

_Tells you you're her hero every single day._

_Never gives up, but says, "Baby, let come what may."_

_Means the world to you too_

_Proudly says "Yep! That's MY man-Mr. Faithful and True!"_

_I want to be the girl who..._

_Is the only one allowed to kiss your lips?_

_Listens to your advice and helpful little tips_

_Won't ever let anything cause her love for you to bend_

_Stands by your side faithfully till the end._

_**The Girl**_

_**By: Courtney Lewis**_

* * *

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

"Mom? Dad?" I said as I entered the living room. My heart was beating loudly like a drum and my voice was almost caught in my throat. My parents like up from what they were doing, which was debating on the paint for the baby's nursery.

"Yes?" Dad said, sipping some water from a glass. I took a deep breath then released it.

"Promise me that you won't get mad, ok?" I said. They looked at each other then back at me.

"It depends on the question, bunny rabbit," Mom said, rubbing her stomach. I scratched m arm out of nervousness.

"Spit it out, Bella" Dad urged.

"Don't freak, ok?" I said.

"Bella" Dad scolded.

"Dad, just promise, ok?" I said. He huffed then nodded.

"We promise, honey muffin" Mom said.

"So…. you know how Jake and I are together, right?" I said.

"Yes" my parents said, slowly.

"You know how Jake and I love each other, right?" I said.

"Bella, you don't know what love is, your seventeen" Dad said. Mom smacked his shoulder.

"Go ahead, honey" Mom said.

"Ok, so…I was thinking that Jake and I should be closer" I said.

"In what way, exactly?" Dad said.

"Sexual" I said.

There was silence and I got scared. Dad and Mom weren't saying a word to each other or me in that matter.

"Mom? Dad? What do you think?" I said.

"About what?" Mom said.

"Jake and I having sex?" I said.

"No" Dad said, leaving.

"But Daddy, I love him" I whined.

"Hell no, Bella" he said. Mom got up carefully and gave me a small smile.

"I have to agree with your father, sorry" Mom said. She left as well and I frowned. I stomped into the kitchen and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you and Jake aren't ready for sex, that's why" Dad said.

"Uh huh, I love him, isn't that what its all about?" I said. Mom and Dad shook their head.

"No, it's not. Sex is special and done be adults and you aren't an adult," Mom said.

"I'm old enough to do it though," I said.

"You are still not going to do it, young lady" Dad said.

"Dad, I'm a responsible girl," I pleaded.

"I don't care. What about Jake, huh? Is he responsible?" Dad said.

"Yes" I answered, honestly.

"Sure. All teenage boys are responsible" Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"I thought you liked Jake?" I said.

"We do, bunny rabbit, but he's not going to deflower my baby" Mom said.

"Mom, Dad. I will have sex anyways," I said.

"We know that, but you are going to wait until you arte married, ok? Isn't that what you want?" Mom said.

"I do, but that is before I met Jacob, Mom. I love him so much" I said.

"Well, then, you two can wait until you are married" Dad said.

"Dad, Mom, please. We go through everything to be safe," I said.

"Everything?" they said.

"Yes, everything" I said.

"So, you are telling me that you and Jake will go through tests just to have sex with one another?" Dad said.

"Yes, I will do anything for him" I admitted. Mom and Dad looked at each other then stared at me.

"Fine, but I swear to Go, Bella, if you are pregnant, Jake's dead" Dad threatened. I hugged him tight as I cried in his shoulder.

"Aw, my baby is becoming a woman" Mom crooned. I chuckled and released Dad.

"At least I came to talk to you guys, right?" I said. They rolled their eyes.

"I'll call Jake for an appointment" Dad said.

"With you?" I said.

He nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing, but he has Dr. Cullen as his primary doctor though" I half lied.

"Fine, Cullen can be his doctor" Dad said.

"Thanks, Daddy" I said.

"Whatever" he said, flipping me off.

* * *

I was in the doctor's office. Dr. Flynn, O.B. G.Y.N.

Mom made an appointment for me for a PAP smear or whatever yesterday morning, which was the day I finally had the guts to tell my parents that I wanted to make love with Jake. Jake and I had been discussing this since last week. We wanted to do this, to be closer, but I was the one who put off the discussion with our parents. After my appointment, I will get my birth control pills and then it was off to La Push to talk to Billy. Mom was sitting in a chair near the examining table, the place I was at, crying her heart out. She has been like this since last night. Dad said she cried herself to sleep. I told her to stop if she didn't want to hurt the baby, but as soon as my words were out, she cried harder.

"My baby" she cried, blowing her nose. I made a disgusted face and shivered. It was abnormally cold in here, especially if you are wearing a backless paper gown, which I was.

_Damn doctors and their procedures. _

There was a knock on the door and I squeaked in surprise. A woman in her thirties walked in the room, two nurses in tow. She had brown shoulder length hair with green eyes behind her thick frames. She was cute, in a way.

"Hey, honey, I'm Dr. Flynn, your gynecologist," she said, in a very chipper mood.

_Is she serious? Am I really going to let this hyperactive lady explore my girl parts?_

"Hi" I said, politely, with a small wave. She smiled and nodded towards her nurses.

"This is Mina and Ellie, my nurses. They will assist me as I examine you," she explained. I nodded and Mom sniffed. Dr. Flynn glanced at Mom and put a hand on her heart. "Aw, is this your Momma?"

"Yep" I said. Mom sniffed again and rubbed her belly.

"Oh, and she's expecting. How exciting! Hi, Momma, is this her first time?" Dr. Flynn said. Mom nodded.

"Oh, dear. This is truly special then. Let's get started" Dr. Flynn said. The nurses gently pushed me down on the examining table and I gulped. I heard water and crossed my legs.

"Just relax, honey. It'll be over before you know it" Dr. Flynn said. The water stopped running and I hard a smacking noise.

_Gloves?_

"Breathe, this'll hurt" Ellie said. I breathed and I felt something cold near my who-ha.

"Ouch" I groaned, tears flowing. Mom began to cry more hysterically and Dr. Flynn put a hand on my knee.

"Sweetie, just relax. Sex is just like this," she said.

"Bull" I said.

"It's true, honey. Trust me, I'm your doctor" Dr. Flynn said.

_And what is that supposed to explain?_

"Breathe" Mina said.

"I am, it hurts," I said, gripping the table.

"Almost done" Dr. Flynn said.

_God, just shoot me now, will you?_

* * *

Mom's eyes were big and puffy by the time we were at Jake's home. Billy let us inside and I limped to the couch. When Jake saw me, he hurried to my side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jake said.

"Went to the doctor, nothing's wrong" I said.

"Why?" Jake said.

"Girl stuff, Jake" I said. His eyes widened as if he understood.

"Ok, let's get this discussion over with, eh?" Dad said.

"Sure" Billy said.

"I'm sure you understand that your son and our daughter want to do this very adult thing" Mom started. Billy nodded.

"Yes, Jake and I talked about that" Billy nodded.

"Great, because we want our Bella to be safe, that is why she had a gynecologist appointment today" Dad said. Jake gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand.

"Yes" Billy said.

"Have Bella told you about what we want the to do?" Mom said.

"No" Billy said. Everyone turned to me and I sighed.

"They want us to go through tests," I said.

"For what?" Jake said.

"For STDs and stuff" I explained.

"Oh…." Jake breathed.

"Yeah, exactly" I said. Mom and Dad continued to talk; I tuned them out. I was just happy that we are one step closer to showing our love for each other. Physically.


	17. Chapter 17: Speak Your Heart

**Chapter 17: Speak Your Heart**

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

Talking to Bella is the weirdest thing ever, especially if it is about having sex with a boy that use to love her. Her face was priceless, I almost burst out laughing, but I held it in for the sake of Jake. Bella was stuttering now and my vampire pal, Alice, just kept examining her nails. Alice was in the corner, near the window. She just arrived right after I told Bella my plans for Saturday night. It was D-day or Deflowering Day. I even marked it on my calendar. Crazy, isn't it?

"Bella, are you okay?" I said. She shook her head.

"You want to WHAT!?" she screamed. I swallowed hard and looked at Alice for assistance.

"I don't know what's up" Alice simply said. Wow, Alice, you are such a wonderful buddy (NOTE THE SARCASM).

"I want to have sex with Jake" I said. Alice's jaw dropped and she looked paler than usual.

"No way! That mutt? Ew. You know that they have diseases, right?" Alice said. I arched an eyebrow.

"No they don't and besides, Jake had a check-up by Carlisle a few days ago. He's cleared" I clarified.

"That is still nasty though. He can kill you if he gets too excited, do you know that?" Alice said. I rolled my eyes and Bella bit her lower lip.

"Alice is right" Bella said. I frowned and crossed my arms around my chest.

"And so will Edward" I said. Bella blushed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"But we are talking about now, Izzy. Jake is a dog and dogs are the most disgusting creatures ever" Alice said. I was aghast and quick angered.

"Funny how he says the same thing about vampires too, but I told him to be nice and be friends with you guys because you guys aren't that bad" I said, sarcastically. Alice looked down in shame.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Apology accepted and besides, Jake will never hurt me" I said.

"Izzy, I still don't know about this" Bella said.

"I love Jake and someday we will get married. This is what people do when they love each other, right?" I said. Both of them rolled their eyes, but agreed anyways. I smiled and clapped my hands like a child.

* * *

"So…..Saturday, eh?" Jake said. I gave him a look.

"Jesus, Jake, don't make it sound so weird and mysterious. It's not we are murdering someone" I said.

"But we are" he said, spookily. I scoffed and looked out the window of his Rabbit. We are headed to La Push to go to another bonfire. To be strangely honest, I really did enjoy the bonfires. Here, on First Beach, surrounding by loved ones, the wolves really let their true nature shine. It was ridiculously sexy, especially after looking at Jake stroll along the beach half-naked or fighting one of his pack brothers. He was so animalistic and gorgeous in his wolf form. I actually am quite smitten on the way he growls when he is play fighting. Sure, it's dangerous, I mean; they can get a bit too wild, but it's intriguing nonetheless.

On the other hand, though, Jake was still nervous about this whole making love thing. I don't see why. Don't boys want to ravish a girl? It's in their genes, right? Jeez, sometimes I just don't understand them, their species. Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"Leave it alone" I scolded. He recently got some shot from Carlisle to 'calm him' when it was time for us to….uh…mate. Apparently, Alice was right, shape-shifters like Jake can get a little, howl-y and rawr-rawr during mating season, as they call it, and whatnot. Trust me, I seen the bruises on Kim and Rachel. Paul and Jared did a number on them, so Carlisle thought that it was in my best interest for Jake to get the shots that vets actually gave to real wolves due to an insanely decrease in female wolves after mating season. Yeah, it's that bad. Ha, I bet it was too good, if you catch my drift. I cocked a small smile. Oh, bless my wicked, dirty sense of humor.

And like the dog he's naturally is, Jake kept bothering the injection sight. He did it again and I smacked his hand. It hurt him; I knew it, because it hurt me. I seethed.

"Ouch" I said.

"See? That's what you get" Jake chuckled. I stuck out my tongue at him. "Love you too, honey"

I growled at him and he looked amused and slightly aroused. His eyes began to hood over. It looked dark and brooding. Wow, and to think that I thought only Edward can do that. Hmm…..funny, isn't it?

"Save that for Saturday, Big Boy" I teased.

"If you keep doing stuff like that, I don't know if I can" he said, licking his lips.

"You have to" I said.

"Bella, have you thought about us? Like doing that thing?" he said, turning to the beach.

"You mean sex, right? Damn, Jake, we aren't thirteen anymore. Grew some balls" I said.

"I have some, think you very much" he clarified.

"As you suppose to have, Big Boy" I said.

"Be honest, Bella" he said, parking. He stared at me and took my hands into his.

"Well, yeah, of course. Why, are you backing out?" I said.

"Not. Would you think I get a hormonal shot if I was just going to back out?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Fine, but, yeah. I always think about it. I'm scared, but I want to" I said. He smiled.

"I'm scared too, baby" he said, kissing my hand.

"It's not like you are going to be broke in half, Jake" I said, sarcastically.

"I know, but I'm scared for you. I'm abnormal, literally" he said.

"Really, Jake? Are we actually discussing you sex organ size?" I said.

"I'm just being honest. I don't want to kill you. I have a high temperature and you might go into shock or something" he said, concerned in his voice.

"I know; I planned everything though" I said. His eyes lit up.

"Like sexy lingerie and stuff?" he said, hopefully.

I shrugged, "Maybe"

"And candles and chocolate. Oh, and the Kama Sutra?" he said, smiling ear-to-ear.

"As in the sex book?" I said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah, you're flexible, right?" he said, waggling eyebrows. I smacked his shoulder and he hissed.

"No retarded positions, Jake. You are lucky if I agree to even half of the crap you suggested the other day" I said.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with getting in touch with you animal nature" he said, pouting. _How cute_.

"How is doing it doggy style getting in touch with your animal nature?" I said.

"Well, for instance, that is how wolves mate. Is that a good enough example?" he said.

"Yes, but the answer is still no" I said.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. Please" he pleaded, doing the puppy face.

"I think about it" I said. He smiled.

"Thanks" he said.

"For what?" I said.

"Loving me" he said and kissed me. All feeling in my body ceased and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss got deeper and there was a knock on the window. Jake growled and looked at the direction of the knock. It was Paul.

"Save that for Saturday, okay? I don't want any wolf babies running around before a ring on the finger, right?" Paul joked. Paul began to laugh loudly and then he left. I scrunched my eyebrows up and Jake turned around very slowly. He smiled sheepishly.

"You told them?!" I yelled.

"No, they heard me. I was thinking about it on patrol. I was just so stressed" he explained.

"So, you thought of us doing it?" I said. He nodded.

"Oh, come on, baby. You have naughty dreams about me, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but I don't tell my friends about it" I argued. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he began messing with the injection sight.

"Jake….stop" I said.

"It itches" he complained, scratching at it now. I heaved and removed his hand from the injection sight.

"Jake….please leave it alone. If you do, I get something for you" I said in the sexiest voice that I could muster. He was in a trance within no time.

"Like what?" he said, sexily, playing the game as well. I leaned back in my seat and tapped my chin, as if I was thinking about something really important.

"Hmmm….I don't know? Maybe a special book?" I said. A wicked smile formed his lips.

"Special book?" he said. I nodded.

"Mmm-hmmm" I said, licking my lips.

"Deal" he said, quickly.

"Good dog, now let's go before they bother us again" I said. He nodded and we exited the car. Hand-in-hand we walked down the beach to where the bonfire is held.


	18. Chapter 18: We Won't Stop Loving

**Chapter 18: We Won't Stop Loving**

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

Jacob and I found a secret alcove under a mini waterfall in the forest. It is near a beautiful meadow and the cliff where the guys go cliff-diving. I was soaked, but happy. Jake had this amazing smile on his lips and it made me happy so much. He cupped my cheek and bent down until his lips reached mine. I melted into the kiss and I placed my hand on his shoulders. His hands were on my waist and I smiled as our lips moved in perfect harmony.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said, staring in his eyes.

"You're amazing" he said, caressing my cheek.

"You are too, Jake" I said. He chuckled and hugged me tight to his chest. A strong breeze blew and I shivered. Jake wrapped his huge arms around me, warming me up instantly.

"We should go. I think a storm in coming" he said. I pouted and he sighed.

"I don't want to" I whined.

"I know you don't, but you don't want to get caught out here in pouring rain, do you?" he said.

"Only with you though" I said. He kissed the crown of my head.

"Me too, Bella. C'mon" he said, pulling my away from a secret alcove. We walked back, side-by-side, to his Rabbit. I guess everyone else has left because I didn't hear anything. Jake opened the passenger side for me and put down a towel on the seat. I got in. He walked to the driver's side, put a towel on the seat then got in as well.

"Had fun?" he asked, starting the Rabbit. I nodded. It was a great night. We roasted marshmallows and told ghost stories. Everyone had fun. Heck, we even had an impromptu Soul Train line to some music from the radio while the Elders shook their heads, mock disapprovingly. Jake had some wicked dance moves, by meaning wicked; I meant that he did crazy break dancing, as in doing back flips. I, on the other hand, kept it simple. Kim and I shook our booties to almost every weird rap song that came on. Jared and Jake didn't seem to mind, and Rachel laughed so loud, it scared me. Rachel and Paul did a little dip as though they were doing the tango. The guys ate like the dogs they were and I teased them about it. After that, Jake and I had a make-out session at the alcove.

"Yeah" I smiled. Jake nodded and he drove off.

"You want to go home?" he said. It wasn't that late, about nine o'clock.

"No, I minds well stay at your house or at least until the storm blows over" I said.

"I think that you should go home" he suggested. Ouch. That hurt me and Jake gave me a smile. "I didn't mean it like that, baby. Tomorrow is Saturday, remember?"

Oh, shit. D-Day. How can I be so stupid?

"Yeah, I guess your right" I said.

"Yeah, sorry" he said.

"No, I totally understand" I said.

"Okay" he said. The ride to my house was silent. I began to think about tomorrow night and panicked. What if it's not good? What if we do something wrong and I die? What if he doesn't love me anymore because I suck? As if knowing I was freaking out, Jake placed a comforting hand on my knee.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella" he says, kissing my hand quickly. I smiled.

He parked in my drive way and turned to me.

"What?" I asked. He took my hand into his.

"You know how much you mean to me, right?" he said.

"Yeah" I said, slowly.

"Good. Bella, being with you makes my worries disappear and every time you smile, it makes me melt into butter" he said. My heart swelled.

"Okay" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. He dug around in his pocket for a while then he stopped. In his hand was a small satin box. Oh, Jesus, is he proposing?

He smiled sheepishly and opened it. It was a gold chain and at the end of it was a wooden wolf. I smiled and gently pick it up.

"I made it just for you" he said. I leaned over and kissed him. The kiss quickly got deepened and I pulled away, Jake pouted.

"You have to wait until tomorrow" I said. He let out a deep, guttural growl and I shivered.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's okay, just calm it down" I suggested. He nodded. We kissed again then I opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, right? Ten o'clock" I said.

"Definitely" he smiled, showing his canines. I giggled and got out of the car, my gift in hand. I waved to Jake as he pulled off.

It was dark and silent as I went inside the house. I went straight up to my room. After putting on my pajamas, I put on my necklace from Jake. I smiled to myself before I fell into deep sleep.

* * *

The sun shined through my windows and I rolled over. I was too comfortable and I wanted to get back to my dream until I realized something which caused me to sit up really fast and scream at the top of my lungs. Mom and Dad ran in my room as soon as they heard my scream, a bat in Dad's hands.

"What?" I said. They looked at me weirdly.

"You screamed, honey muffin" Mom said.

"Yeah, but not in fear. Oh shit, I have to get dressed" I said, jumping out of bed.

"Language" Dad scolded. I muttered an apology.

"Jesus, honey muffin, don't do that crap, please. It gave me and your father a heart attack" Mom said. I nodded as I looked in my closet.

"Why are you excited again? Wait…never mind" Dad said, a disgusted look on his face. He left the room after that and I rolled my eyes.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Mom said before she left. It wasn't long before I finally found it. The outfit that would literally kill Jacob; La lingerie, in his favorite color and fabric: red with lace.


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Be Shy

**Chapter 19: Don't Be Shy**

**Isabella Marina Sloane POV**

I finally had the courage to walk in The Fairmont Olympic Hotel in downtown Seattle ten minutes after my mother dropped me off. It still scares me that they are abnormally calm about their only daughter doing this act. Jesus, I sound like I am a whore, right? I guess that they have to just face it because it will happen soon, well it is happening now.

The inside of the hotel was beautiful and so fancy-like. I couldn't believe Jake can actually pay for this. I know that this hotel cannot be cheap, I mean, I know that this hotel just have to be five-star. I griped my overcoat tighter to my body, embarrass that if someone sees me in my lingerie that isn't Jake will freak me out so much that I will die right here on this gorgeous marble floor. Wait….is that marble? It doesn't look like it at all. Using my heel of my pumps, I casually stump on the floor a couple of times. Yep, it's marble. Sheesh, I am such a dork! Shouldn't I be thinking about something else at this time? Like me and Jake doing it? That particular thought still gave me the shivers.

I made it to the information desk and a lady looked up and gave me a kind smile.

"Yes?" she said. I cleared my throat.

"Uh…..I'm looking for the key card for a room" I said.

"Oh" she said, "What room?"

"I don't know, ma'am, but I think it is under Black or Sloane or something" I said. She gave me a look.

"Do your parents know that you are here?" she said. Flabbergasted, I coughed  
awkwardly then nodded.

"Sure" she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, really. Can you just check….please?" I asked, sweetly, batting my eyelashes. She nodded and typed in the names.

"Okay, we have a room under Jacob Black. It's the….oh God….the honeymoon suite. Why are you here again, honey? Is that boy forcing you to do this or something?" she asked, patting my hand.

"What?! No, it was a mutual agreement" I said, shaking my head.

"Oh no! Honey!" she said. My eyes widened in shock. What the hell does she think I am? Then she whispered, "Are you a prostitute?"

"NO! Christ, can I just have the room key?" I said, tighten my coat. She nodded and gave me the key. I quickly thanked here and practically ran to the elevator in high heels and all. I was halfway there until some idiot, in a very nice suit I might add, bumped into me as he came out of one of the elevators.

"Sorry" he mumbled. His voice was husky and deep; very sexy.

"Just watch out, okay?" I said, looking up to his tall stature. My jaw dropped, but it wasn't because he was so handsome, no that wasn't the kicker. The fucking kicker was that it was Jake and he was all dolled up. Just. For. Me. "Jake?"

"Oh….hey baby" he smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

Damn, I am one lucky bitch.

* * *

Jake shut the room's door with his foot as he carried me over the threshold then almost threw me on the bed. It was a king-sized bed with comfortable pillows and probably Egyptian cotton sheets and comforters. But before I could even do a 360-degree look at the suite we were in, Jake pounced, literally pounced like some horny tiger, right on m and covered me in kisses.

"I love you so much" I heard him mumble as he planted butterfly kisses on my neck. I jokingly rolled my eyes at his eagerness and tried to focus on the ecstasy he was giving me instead of the fear doing tumbles in my stomach. His head untied my overcoat and I looked at him as he did so. His eyes widened in happiness and hunger as he figured out what I was wearing underneath.

"You naughty girl" he growled, kissing me again. I yelped in shock when I felt him bite my shoulder.

"Jake…ouch" I seethed. He mumbled an apology, but kept on going.

"God, I can't wait" he smiled at me, pulling out a long pack of Trojan condoms from the inside of his suit jacket. The golden wrapper seemed the glitter beneath the fluorescent lights.

"Oh, goodie, you're prepared" I said, sarcastically.

"Damn right, girl" he said, chuckling then his face fell. "What's wrong, baby?"

I lifted myself and shrugged.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"Well….you is not excited" he explained.

"I am, big boy" I teased, rubbing his shoulder, affectionately.

"Don't lie to me, Isabella. What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just think that we are moving too fast, Jake. It's only ten o'clock. Can we foreplay for a bit?" I said. He gave him an evil smile.

"I knew you would ask that. Turn over" he said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"No questions. Turn woman" he said, using some hand gestures. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. I felt the bed shift and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake getting something out of the mini fridge.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"I knew that you wanted to fool around, so while we had dinner downstairs, I had someone bring up something for us" he said.

"Oooh, kinky" I said, sarcastically.

"Yup" he replied. I heard him shuffling around with something then the bed again.

"What do you have?" I said. He dropped something weird in front of me. It took me awhile to know what it was. "Jake…..why the hell do you have a rope, a bottle of whip cream, massage oil, and a riding crop?"

"To tie you up and beat you with" he whispered, his hot breath on my ear.

"Okay…..what about the other stuff?" I said.

"To pleasure you with" he whispered, seductively.

"Jesus, Jake. What are you the Big Bad Wolf?" I joked.

"Of course, baby" he said, picking up the massage oil.

I felt the coldness on my back and screamed.

"Hey hey, none of that right now" he mused.

"Bastard" I mumbled. He chuckled. Curse him and his werewolf senses. He rubbed the oil all around my body and soft sounds elicit from my mouth. It was really good and Jake is incredible with his hands. All of the sudden, he turned me back around and stared into my eyes.

"I can't take it any longer. I need you honey, please" he begged, cuddling into my neck.

"Okay" I said, lowly. He smiled into my breast and in one quick motion, ripped the precious fabric of my lingerie off of my body.

"I love you" he whispered to me, undoing his pants then carefully putting on a condom.

I gulped and smiled, nervously, as I glanced, in shock, at the size of his male anatomy.

"Don't be so shy….I'll be gentle" he told me. And for some reason, I believed him because his is my imprinter; my protector, my guard dog, and he rather die and burn in hell than harm me. So….I sucked in a deep breath, kissed him on the lips, and decided to be brave in order for me to become a woman.

* * *

He was gentle all right. Very gentle. I barely even felt him…..well barely. It still hurt like a mother, but Jake made it my worthwhile if you catch my drift. I never thought in any realm that I would be so loud that Jake had to put one of his hands over my mouth.

"I love you, I love you" he whispered in my ear over and over again. It gave me shivers and made me feel loved as the man that I will love forever made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

"I love you too, Jake. Don't stop" I whispered back. He listened.

* * *

It seemed as though that our lovemaking was going on for hours and hours whereas it was only two and a half hours.

When we finally came down from our pleasure high, it was midnight. It was nothing else we could do, so we fell asleep, in each other's arms, soaked in sweat with the room smelling like hot, exciting sex.


End file.
